Promesas
by Nomchi08
Summary: Lo peor que puede hacer una persona en su vida, es huir de sí mismo dejándose llevar por sus emociones; tarde o temprano se alcanzará trayéndole más problemas de los que ya tenía… Han pasado cinco años desde que dejé familia, mi pasión por el deporte y el dolor del primer amor: Soy Katsuki Yuri, padre Soltero de una hermosa niña de largo cabello plateado y ojos azul cual mannglar
1. Chapter 1

-Mama! Vamos rápido o nos perderemos de las competencias! -gritaba una niña de largo cabello platinado escondido bajo un curioso gorro de oso mientras tiraba de la mano del recién nombrado por entre los pasillos del gran recinto. Actualmente la temporada de Gran Prix son en Tailandia no es sorprendente?

-Tranquila Anna, pronto estaremos por llegar no desesperes!

*MI nombre es Yuri Katsuki ex patinador artístico y actual instructor de patinaje. A pesar del mal sabor de boca que dejo mi ultima competencia y la razón por la que me aleje de este maravilloso deporte pero aun me gusta respirar este espeso y frio aroma que emana la pista de patinaje... Soy padre Soltero y vivo solo con mi pequeña hija Anna y ambos somos fanáticos del patinaje artístico.*

-Papa mira! Allá esta el Tío Pichit -sacándolo de sus pensamientos por el grito de la pequeña niña mira en dirección a la pista encontrando efectivamente al moreno mientras les sonreía ampliamente

-Yuri! Anna! -gritaba este a su vez que corría hacia ellos deteniéndose en seco al ver como ellos cual protocolo japonés hacían una leve inclinación de cabeza poniéndolo nervioso y tratando de imitarlos torpemente en repetidas ocasiones hasta que escucha como padre e hija estallan en carcajada burlándose de el

-Aun te pone nervioso esto de buenos modales no!? Jajajaja

-Y... Yuri! -gritaba este mientras sus mejillas se volvían cada vez mas rosadas- No puedo creer que tu también te unieras a su juego Anna! -pucherea haciéndo sonreír más a la niña- Mi sobrina Julieta vino a jugar contigo hoy, anda esta en el palco ve con ella

La niña alza la mirada buscando con timidez la aprobación de su padre, Yuri suspirando y con una cálida sonrisa asiente soltando la mano de la pequeña quien enérgica entra al encuentro con su compañera de juegos.

-Sabes Yuri a pesar de conocerte por tanto tiempo nunca creí verte en esta situación... ella te ha cambiado mucho y cuando mas lo necesitabas

-Si... fue la luz que necesitaba para salir de esa oscura depresión,

-Em... y no has sabido nada de Víctor?

-No quiero que sepa nada de mi, ni de mi hija... Estoy muy feliz siendo solo dos y eso fue hace 5 años no creo que se acuerde de m

-lleva años buscándote! Sabes que me es muy difícil guardar este secreto! Y aun mas el no poder subir fotos donde aparezcan ustedes!

-Ah!? Q que estas diciendo? Debe ser una broma no? Sabes todo lo que paso ese día! Sabes como me sentí después de eso! EL fue la razón por la cual deje a mis padres y busque otra vida aquí en Tailandia! -mencionaba mie tras su voz se quebraba con cada palabra y lagrimas amenazaban con salir, Si, aun sequia siendo tan sentimental como lo fue en su juventud

-Yuri... perdón no fue mi intención -abraza al chico ocultando su rostro en su pecho- Se el daño que te causo pero deberían tener otro punto de vista y no solo el tuyo ya que no todo puede ser lo que...

-Oh! Tu eres Pichit, no?

Ambos jóvenes detuvieron todo movimiento, reconocían esa voz... Reaccionando Pichit pega a Yuri contra su pecho ocultando su rostro pero impidiéndole respirar.

-Jaja s ssi, soy Yo... al ... algún problema... Vik... Víctor!? -pregunta este con nerviosismo. Sabia que El gran ex patinador Nikiforov se había retirado desde hace un año, que hacia ahí?

-Necesito traductor, no entiendo que rallos me dicen!

-cl... claro Víctor! Solo dame 5 minutos y te ayudare! Em... mientras llevare a mi ... hermano a enfermería no se siente bien! -antes de poder decir algo mas Pichit arrastra al japonés lejos de la presencia del alemán.

-que fue eso? ... -Víctor tras encontrarse solo en el pasillo decide explorar un poco entrando a su puerta mas cercana.

Al entrar no puede evitar quitar la vista de una pequeña niña de largo cabello plateado y ojos ligeramente rasgados y de un tono azul cual manglar, su piel era realmente blanca pero aquella manera de sonreír la había visto antes...pero le dolía recordar. No sabia con exactitud había quedado estático tras increíble parentesco suyo hasta que la pequeña dejando su muñeca en el suelo se acerco a el y jalo su mano.

-Usted se parece al patinador que le gusta a mi papá -mencionaba sin pena alguna mientras vuelve a sonreírle.

Dentro se Víctor nacía un calor que no sentía desde hacia tiempo, Desde hacia tanto que Yuri se había ido y ahora podía verlo tras la sonrisa de aquella niña

-solía patinar... y a ti te gusta?

-Sipi! Mi papá enseña a muuchas personas a patinar! Y lo hacemos juntos!

-Dime cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Anna! Anna Katsu...

-Anna! -interrumpía la otra niña de aspecto asustado- no debes hablar con extraños!

-Oh! Si es cierto! -rápido lleva sus pequeñas manitas a la boca evitando hablar de mas.

-permíteme presentarme hermosa dama, Soy parte del comité invitado m nombre es Víctor Nikiforov!

-... mi papá tenia un perro llamado Vitchan pero no me deja tener uno...

-Yo tengo uno... -saca su teléfono mostrando una foto suya con su amado Can impresionando a la ojiazul - aunque ahora es muy viejo como para viajar conmigo... -al tener De nuevo la confianza de la niña, revuelve su cabello cuando su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

 _Msj de Yurio:_

 _Se donde esta el Cerdo japonés._

 _Pd: llama después de 10 minutos._

-Bueno, fue un placer querida Anna, espero verte después! -volviendo a revolver su cabello se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando la puerta vuelve abrirse.

-Anna vamos a tomar nuestros asientos, la competencia estará por inic...

-... Yuri... -susurra tras la sorpresa de volver a ver al menor, a sus ojos no había cambiado nada, aun mantenía aquella mirada inocente e ingenua de la cual llevaba enamorado por tantos años.

-... Víctor... Que haces aquí? -pudo por fin articular tras un prolongado silencio

-Lo mismo que he hecho en los últimos cinco años... esperar por este momento!

.

 **Notas finales:**

Hola! Como podrán darse cuenta el diseño de Anna se basa en un doujinshi que circula en Fb pero me pareció bastante hermosa y push~

Dentro del fandom de Yuri on Ice este será mi primer fic espero realmente les agrade como lo fue para mi escribirlo.

Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesas 2**

-…. Yuri… -susurra tras la sorpresa de volver a ver al menor, su mirada no había cambiado nada, aun mantenía aquel toque de inocencia e ingenua de la cual llevaba enamorado por tantos años y no podía olvidar.

-…. Víctor... Que haces aquí? -pudo por fin articular tras un prolongado silencio

-Lo mismo que he hecho en los últimos cinco años… esperar por este momento!

-n… no puede ser posible! Tu… -mira en dirección a su niña quien confundida y asustada se refugiaba con su compañera de juegos- Anna, Julieta Su Tío Pichit nos espera afuera, díganle que en un momento mas iré con ustedes... -al instante ambas niñas salen de la habitación dejando solos a los mayores.

Yuri agradecía tal gesto ya que odiaba verse débil frente a su niña. Había soportado tanto solo por ella que se volvió aquel sostén y sus ganas de seguir viviendo.

-Wow, Nunca creí que Pichit tuviera sobrinas tan … no parecida a él.

-Víctor... que haces tú aquí? –repetía el asiático mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta tras él.

-Ese no es el punto, Sabes lo preocupados que están tus padres!? Te desapareciste por cinco años… -lentamente se aproxima al menor rosando los labios del contrario con su pulgar- oh lo preocupado que yo estaba…

-…NO VOLVERE A CAER EN ALGUNO DE TUS JUEGOS VICTOR! -empuja al mayor tomando distancia otra vez, sus ojos ardían debido a las lagrimas que peleaban por salir pero no lloraría o no frente a él, no de nuevo- Solo vuelve a olvidarte de mi, borra todas las cosas que alguna vez vivimos solo... Quiero que recuperes tu vida antes de conocerme... -ya no podía mas, las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, le dolían todas aquellas palabras. A pesar de los años y por mas que tratara de mentirse Yuri lo seguía amando.

-Yuri... por favor... -toma la mano del chico besando su dorso- No sabes lo que sufrí después de tu partida, Lamente cada día de mi existencia el haberte detenido

-Detente! -gimoteaba entre lagrimas el pelinegro ante la insistencia de Víctor-

-yo creí que no te volvería a ver o que… en verdad te habías quitado la vida… era mi culpa pero ahora estas frente a mi... mi querido cerdito

-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas! -tira de su mano alejándose del mayor, tras llegar al picaporte de la puerta vuelve a ser detenido.

-Yuri, no sólo fui yo quien te estuvo buscando… tu madre esta muy enferma, después de que desapareciste ella..

-M… mi madre enferma? - interrumpe al mayor, sus ojos ardían hacia tanto que no lloraba de tal manera- p… porfavor, como esta ella…

-Actualmente está en tratamiento médico -vuelve a recortar distancia rodeándolo entre sus brazos- regresa conmigo a Rusia, Abandona todo lo que tienes aquí y vuelve a mi lado, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberte detenido aquella vez. Yuri, puedo prometerte tantas cosas, no importa que ya no me ames yo volveré a ganarme ese cariño poco a poco, Yuri… por favor…

-Deje a mi papi señor Víctor! -llamando la atención de ambos mayores observan como la pequeña Anna toma de la mano a su padre tratando de alejarlo del contrario- si hace que mi papá llore entonces es una mala persona!

-Anna… no estabas con el Tío Pichit? -secando sus lagrimas con su antebrazo toma la mano de su pequeña cargándola.

-Víctor, gracias por todo aquello que me ofreces pero… Yo no cambiaria nada de lo que tengo ahora… Por favor después de este evento te pido que regreses a Rusia y te olvides de mi, Ahora mi propósito es cuidar de ella.

Sale de la habitación con su hija en brazos. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba de su familia, al escapar de casa nunca pensó en como se sentirían ellos, le odiarían por dejarlos? O por el hecho de ser un hombre capaz de dar a luz les daría asco…?como se encontraran las trillizas o su amiga Yuko?

-Papa ¿Quién era el? -cuestionaba su niña preocupada tras ver como su padre continuaba llorando- Dijo que tenia un perrito! Y que también patinaba!

-EL… es un viejo conocido.

-papá, entonces no estas feliz de verlo? …Papá no llores… -La peliblanco se abrazaba del cuello de su padre.

A escasos pasos Víctor escuchaba la pequeña conversación entre padre e hija reprimiendo las ganas de correr a consolarlo. Aun seguía sin poder creer lo que había descubierto acerca de su antigua pareja; Yuri había tenido un amante mas? Tan pronto pudo olvidarse de él? Y no solo eso, ahora cuidaba a una niña, eso explicaba el porque le parecía tan peculiar aquella sonrisa ¿Estaba celoso de una niña? Gracias a ella Yuri no podría regresar a su lado, ella era la culpable y Yuri no regresaría a su lado si esa niña seguía manteniéndose en su camino.

EL ruso, vuelve a tomar su teléfono marcando con insistencia hasta que logra escuchar aquel gruñido tan familiar a través de la bocina de su celular

 _#-TSK, te dije que me marcaras en 10 minutos!_

 _-Yurio, Necesito un favor. Compra tres boletos con destino a Japón._

 _#-AH!? Y para que quieres tres?_

 _-Para cierto cerdito escurridizo._

 _#-Cerdito? Bueno te tengo noticias de él, no me fue fácil pero bueno el cerdo esta en.._

 _-Tailandia, trabaja enseñándoles a otros a patinar, parece que ha subido cuatro o cinco kilos y tiene una niña que lo llama papá, Era eso?_

 _#- ….wooow…. CINCO KILOS!? QUE ACASO NO SE CUIDA LO SUFICIENTE ESE MALDITO CERDO!? -gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea- espera… una niña? EL CERDO TUVO UNA HIJA!? Ppero Como paso eso!?_

 _-Yurio yo creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo… por donde iniciamos? -suspira- Para que nazca un bebe se necesita una mamá y un papá luego ellos ponen música y comienzan a.._

 _#- ESO YA LO SE! no necesitas mencionarlo! Y música? Es enserio!?_

 _-Bueno cuando Yuri y yo lo hacíamos solíamos poner música ya que las paredes de su casa son muy delgadas y sus padr…_

 _#-…. Comprare tus boletos-Cuelga el teléfono-_

 _-Halo? Yurio!? Estas en la Línea? Oye!_

.

.

-Yuri! Anna! -gritaba Pichit mientras alzaba ambas manos- las competencias están por iniciar, me preocupe cuando Julieta llego sola.

-Mil disculpas… -hace una leve inclinación de cabeza poniendo nervioso al moreno-

-bbueno, no hay problema Yuri! Este.. es momento en que los dejo! Adiós

-Suerte tio Pichit!

La competencia avanzo a su ritmo normal, había nuevos patinadores los cuales en su vida había visto, pero a Yuri le era dificil concentrarse en la pista ya que desde la mesa de jurado podía sentir la penetrante mirada del Ruso, llevaba horas observándolo y de cierta forma eso le hacia feliz pero había algo que aun le preocupaba, como le había encontrado? Sabia de él y ahora de su Hija… ¿Debería decirle le verdad? Y peor aun Su madre se encontraba enferma y no sabia nada de su estado actual. Pero porque Pichit no le habría mencionado nada nada sobre su madre?

"Queremos dar las gracias a Víctor Nikiforov que acepto ser parte de nuestro jurado" -Mencionaban tras las bocinas del recinto mientras Víctor se ponía de pie saludando al publico que coreaba su nombre, apoderándose del micrófono del presentador y tras aclarar la voz torna a su falsa sonrisa hacia sus fans.

-mira papá es el señor Víctor! -gritaba su hija mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba el Ruso Víctor. lo estaba observando fijamente.

-Quiero dar las gracias por considerarme en un evento de tal magnitud, debo decir que desde que decidí dejar el deporte perdí un poco la esperanza en el deporte, pero ahora lo he vuelto a encontrar y estoy decidido a recuperarla... -vuelve a centrarse en Yuri- Sobretodo aquella que robo mi corazón, no escaparas tan fácil de mi.

Los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, Yuri estaba boquiabierto no se imagino tal declaración por parte del peliplata hacia el y frente a miles de personas e incluidas algunas televisoras que transmitían dicho deporte, la idea de huir de nuevo no parecía tan mala idea, sabia un poco de coreano gracias a su ex compañero Seung Gil el cual se negaba a hablar con él a menos que lo hiciera en su lengua madre.

-Tal vez él pueda darme asilo durante un tiempo! -pensó en voz alta llamando la atención de su niña quien un poco asustada tomaba la mano de su padre-

-Papá pero el señor victor dijo que El tenia un perro. ¿También tiene un cerdito?

-es… em… jaja v vamos con tu Tío Pichit!-nervioso y con el rojo a mas no poder deja su asiento mientras se dirigían a los vestidores de los patinadores. Tenia que ocultarse muy bien ya que después de su desaparición tras ganar varios torneos posiblemente algún miembro de la prensa lo reconociese.

-Oh! Yuri! viste la competencia! Mira el plata es muy bonito no? Talvez el oro hubiese sido mejor pero necesitare mejorar un poco mas… ¿Qué dices Anna? ¿te gusto mi presentación?

-SI! Tío Pichit es el mejor! -dejando a su padre salta a los brazos del moreno.

-Em… Pichit tenemos que hablar… -con voz fuerte y autoritaria mira al joven- Acaso sabias del estado de mi madre?

-Yuri… Quien… Quien te dijo acerca de ello?

-Eso no importa solo… POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ELLA… ella… -de nuevo aquellas molestas lagrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas- SE que te dije que no deseaba saber nada de mi pasado pero… es mi madre! TENIA EL DERECHO DE SABERLO!

-No lo hice ya que No quería verte sufrir otra vez!... NO PODRIA RESISISTIR EL HECHO DE VEVRTE DESTROSADO OTRA VEZ!... Yo estuve para ti cuando aquel hombre te hirió! Yo era el único que sostuvo tu mano cuando estuviste en ese hospital, Yo te deje llorar en mi hombro… creí que si te decía sobre tu madre regresarías a Japón… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado

-Pichit…

-Desde que te conocí tuve esa necesidad de cuidarte, por ello le pedí al entrenador ser tu compañero de cuarto en Detroit, fuimos compañeros por tanto tiempo y nunca pude decirte que…

Anna no sabia lo que ocurría, ver llorar a su padre era muy dificil para una niña de cinco años, la conversación subía de tono ambos adultos gritaban, la peli plata toma lugar detrás del japonés mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, tal cual padre ella también solía quebrarse muy rápido.

-NO DISCUTAN! -gritaba la menor- Papá! Tío Pichit, Papá! … No lo hagan! -Ambos adultos fijaron la vista en la niña quien lloraba desconsolada, Habían olvidado que ella estaba también en la habitación. Yuri recobrando la compostura toma en brazos a su hija consolándola acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-Si estuviste a mi lado cuando me encontraba en ese hospital entonces debes de saber que ahora Ella es mi prioridad, De haber sabido de mi madre yo hubiese hecho lo posible por contactar con ella… a pesar de que ellos me odien. Pero siempre habrías estado a mi lado… pero ahora ya no se que pensar.

-Yuri por favor, sea lo que sea que este pasando por tu cabeza NO LO HAGAS! Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que harás las cosas antes de pensar en las consecuencias.

-bien! Entonces te diré que Tendremos que huir de nuevo, ANNA Y YO… No puedo dejar que nadie se acerque a ella! Es mi deber protegerla y si es necesario olvidarme de todos una vez mas lo hare!

-Llévame contigo, haremos planes para cuidarla y…

-Quiero ir solo…

-tsk… siempre actúas antes de pensar verdad Yuri? -da un leve golpe en la frente del japonés, le dolía el dejar a su amigo de esa forma pero si de verdad lo amaba tenia que confiar en él- Cuida bien de Anna.

-Pichit! Sabia que podía confiar en ti! Gracias por cuidarnos tanto tiempo y ser un gran amigo.. pero aun no se a donde iré.

-Hey Cerdo japonés! Yo tengo la solución -Empujado la puerta con el pie entra un rostro conocido, su cabello se veía mas largo de lo normal pero amarrado de forma elegante en una cola de caballo, aunque pareciese un ángel su presencia era tan aterradora cual demonio.

-Y… YURIO!?

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _Hola otra vez! Realmente estoy muy muy agradecida tras la buena aceptación de la historia! Jeje y bueno creo que tendré que revisarlo mas de una vez ya que no me había dado cuenta que le había puesto "ALEMAN" en lugar de "RUSO" (la costumbre de escribir RIREN! gracias "ShirayGaunt" créeme que no me hubiese dado cuenta... tan pronto)_

 _En fin nos vemos en unas semanitas mas ya que esto de los finales de semestre y preparar los últimos detalles del cospl me están matando(¿?)_

 _Lenna-ren_

 _Kamisumi Shirohoshi_

 _haru no bara_

 _deysizg501_

 _ShirayGaunt_

 _fandelVictuuri_

 _Yukipab_

 _Serena Azul_

 _Muchas gracias por su Review me hace muy muy feliz que les guste la historia!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dedicado a **elzorrochantel** ~ gracias por ayudarme con el Profe~ 3

Pude que ya lo hayas leído antes pero le cambie varias cosas que te dije que no me agradaban y me eran aburridas, es mejor así que capítulos largos y tediosos donde hasta yo me duerma~

Sin mas les dejo leer xD

 **Capitulo 3**

-Hey Cerdo japonés! Yo tengo la solución -Empujado la puerta entra un rostro conocido, su cabello se veía más largo de lo normal pero amarrado de forma elegante en una cola de caballo, aunque pareciese un ángel su presencia era aterradora cual demonio.

-Y… YURIO!? Que haces aquí?

-Fui el ganador del Gran Prix FInal pasado, estoy obligado a venir a este maldito recinto también. Tsk no creí verte…

-Papá esa niña dijo una mala palabra.

-AH! QUE DICES MOCOSA! -Pichit con rapidez se coloca en medio pero Anna reía al ver las caras del Ruso.

-Tsk, así que es verdad ella debe de ser tu hijo o no?

-Ah? C como sabes de ella?

-Idiota tiene tu sonrisa, pero su madre debió de haber sido alguien realmente hermosa ya que no se parece en nada a ti.

-Volvió a decir una mala palabra!

-YO DIGO LO QUE QUIERA MOCOSA!

-pero si dice malas palabras el monstro de las groserías vendrá y te molestara mientras duermes!

-… Yuri, que clase de cosas le enseñas a tu hija!?

-Es buena niña -dice cual padre orgulloso

-Tsk, como sea -busca entre sus ropas sacando un pequeño sobre- tengo dos boletos directo a Japón justo aquí. Tómalos y úsalos con sabiduría

-Papá vamos de vacaciones? -pregunta con curiosidad la niña

-acaso Víctor te dijo que compraras esto?

-El ambiente volvió hacerse pesado, el asiático miraba con insistencia al ruso quien siendo un perfecto actor ocultaba su nerviosismo tras su máscara de indiferencia que solía usar. Vuelve a revisar entre sus ropas sacando un pequeño recibo.

\- Yo fui quien los compro con Mi tarjeta de crédito

-pero… dice tres boletos..

-acaso crees que te dejaría todos cerdo egoístas! Ve a tu país, visita a tus padres, vende a tu hija en un zoologico, haz lo que te de la gana! Yo que sé! -COloca el sobre con los boletos en los bolsillos del tailandes quien cada vez mas confundido miraba la escena

-Otra mala palabra! -señalaba la niña molestando aun mas al joven

-ahhh! Será mejor que hagas maletas porque te vas mañana a las 8! do svidaniya! -tal cual llego se retiraba azotando la puerta dejando confundidos a ambos patinadores-

-gracias Yurio!

-papá que dijo el niño grosero?

-es una despedida en Ruso... Pichit! Manos a la obra! Tenemos que correr antes de encontrarnos a Vic… vamos a casa.

.

.

-Fue una suerte que aceptaran cambiar el destino del avión! Uff no estas feliz Anna! Será la segunda vez que viajes en avión!

-No tío Pichit, estas mal! Mi papi y yo nunca subimos a un avión! -corrige la niña mientras mueve su pequeño índice-

-Ah? Claro que sí! Viajaste cuando estabas en la pansa de pa..

-CHULANONT PICHIT! -interrumpe el pelinegro mirándolo con severidad- Es la primera vez que ella sube a uno.

-Sabes que odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo! -puchereaba cual niño pequeño.

Entre los pasillos del aeropuerto y arrastrando grandes maletas corrían ambos patinadores y la pequeña sosteniendo un peluche de gran tamaño con forma de Oniguiri, el vuelo estaba cerca de salir pero por complicaciones los hicieron esperar por casi una hora.

-Llevas cepillos de dientes?

-SI

-Ropa para invierno?

-SI

-Ropa interior limpia?

-PICHIT! …. S si…

-Yuri tienes que hacer una lista mental de lo que tienes y lo que necesitaras comprar cuando llegues a Corea!

-Lo sé Pichit… pero no haces más que ponerme nervioso con todo este asunto de lo que me pueda faltar!

-Estas seguro que es buena idea corea? Seung Gil es muy… NADA EXPRESIVO! Podría asustar a Anna y harás que ella aprenda otro idioma? Esta bien que tenga sus súper poderes de japonesa para ser muy lista y esas cosas.

-Súper poderes de Japonesa?

-El punto aquí es que Apenas dominaba el tailandés y ahora quieres cambiárselo a … qué idioma hablan en corea?

-Pichit tranquilo, no te preocupes por ella, estaremos bien…

-Promete llamar diario!

-Ah? Vamos Pichit, no somos una pareja de recién casados -reía el japonés inconscientemente lastimando al moreno-

-Solo promételo Yuri -toma las manos del menor acercándolas a su pecho, aquella forma de suplicar le era tierna al asiático

-Te llamaremos Tío Pichit!

-Esa es mi nena -suelta al mayot para acariciar las mejilla de la peli plata. Estar con Anna desde su nacimiento hasta ahora le era bastante problemático dejarla ir,

"vuelo 760 con destino a South Corea abordar por puerta trece"

-Ese es nuestro vuelo! Cuídate Pichit! -toma las maletas de su niña y como puede carga con todo mientras corren hacia el otro extremo de la gran sala.

.

-Yurio!

#- DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS VICTOR!? SON LAS OCHO Y El PERSONAL TE ESTA HISTERICO BUSCANDO POR TODO EL RESINTO. necesitan hacer las pruebas antes de que inicie el evento.

-Jeje Me parece que será imposible,

#-Ah? TRAE TU TRASERO HASTA AQUI Y HAS TU TRABAJO!

-Estoy en el aeropuerto a unos instantes de tomar un avión a … Corea?

#- PERO SI TU TRABAJO COMO JUEZ AUN NO TERMINA!

-tranquilo pequeño Yurio, les deje una nota en el vestidor -menciona sin culpa alguna alejando el celular de su oído esperando de nuevo los gritos del rubio-

#- has lo que quieras no es mi problema, espera dijiste corea? Que paso con los boletos a Japón?

-Cierto cerdito cambio de planes… bueno te dejo estoy por abordar. Bye bye -Corta la llamada. El ruso gira en dirección a la puerta indicada y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían se sorprende tras ver a distancia al pelinegro, este se veía frustrado tras tratar de cargar varias maletas sin soltar la mano de la niña quien abrazaba un extraño peluche de Oniguiri, había visto ese peluche antes pero donde? Algún regalo durante una competencia tal vez?

Yuri no tardo en sentir la mirada del mayor, aquel contacto visual podría haber durado segundos pero para ambos fue eterno hasta que Yuri comenzó a correr evadiendo gente, El Ruso trato de seguirlos pero ve como la niña accidentalmente suelta aquel peluche y sin dudar en levantarlo se acerca a él.

-Solo espera un poco Yuri...

.

-Que hacia él aquí? -Yuri siguió corriendo sin notar como su niña gritaba tras haber perdido su amado amigo de felpa pasos atrás.

-Papá mi Giri! Papá! Detente! Allá! Papá!

-AHORA NO ANNA! -grita con severidad haciendo que la niña calle y continúen a paso rápido mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar

Por fin dentro del avión, Padre e hija tomaron sus respectivos asientos La peli plata con la cabeza agachada seguía a su padre tomando su mano, él estaba molesto y Anna no deseaba escuchar cómo le volvían a gritar.

-Anna que te parece el avión? Es bonito no?... -al ver a su niña observa como esta se encogía en el asiento- Estas emocionada?… -la peli plata volvía a asentir con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo

-Estas molesta conmigo? -La pequeña no contestaba ante el llamado de Yuri- Que crees que haya de comer? Ana? -frustrado y molesto consigo posa su diestra sobre el cabello de su hija despeinándola con ternura- Reconozco que aun me falta mucho para ser un gran padre, NO soy muy estricto, soy pésimo jugando a la casita, nunca pude colocar un pañal correctamente! Pero siempre estuviste sonriendo para mi a pesar de que soy un desastre…-Yuri podía escuchar como su pequeña gimoteaba

-Papá no es un desastre… Papá es el mejor de todos! -con lagrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada se abalanza sobre el mayor.

"Pequeños momentos como estos hacen que todo mi sufrimiento y malas decisiones se vuelvan lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y nunca me arrepentiré de ellas"

.

Las horas de vuelo pasaron bastante rápido, estaban a cuatro horas y media de su antiguo hogar y Pichit no dejaba de mandar mensajes de Texto desde que despego el avión hasta su llegada al aeropuerto de Seúl

-Papá mira! Una tienda de regalos! Podemos llegar!? -Preguntaba su niña con insistencia mientras presionaba su mano- Claro! Solo no te despegues de mi está bien?

-oe Katsuki Yuri -Una voz áspera y serena resonó detrás suyo- El auto esta esperando fuera y mi madre esta esperando

-A pasado tiempo Seung Gil! -Yuri se acerca al menor haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza al igual que su niña quien parecía intimidada por el coreano- ella es mi hija Anna -revuelve el cabello de la menor

-Ho… hola -menciona casi en un susurro mientras vuelve a inclinarse, el azabache mira detenidamente el rostro de la niña, le era muy familiar- Soy Anna Katsuki!

-No se parece en nada a ti… es linda -ante los ojos de Yuri y si es que sus gafas no lo engañaban pudo ver como el coreano le sonreía a su hija- Acaso me escuchas Katsuki?

-vuelve a tomar su fría expresión de siempre regresando así al japonés a la realidad.

-TTte escucho! -junto al patinador toma las maletas mientras este cargaba a la niña quien parecía tranquila con aquella actitud.

Durante el viaje en auto fue bastante incomodo ya que Anna durmió gran parte del camino quedando un silencio sepulcral entre ambos jóvenes

-asi que… te agradan los niños

-Dime que es lo que en verdad te trae a este lugar? -sin quitar la vista del camino interrumpe al japonés- Que llamaras pidiendo asilo por unos días fue algo que no se espera después de 5 años sin saber de ti, de quien huyes esta vez?

-Es algo complicado -suspira mientras mira como su niña dormía plácidamente.

-Nikiforov Víctor es el padre no es así?

-AH!? CC COMO LO SAB…

-No grites o la despertaras!... -sentencia con severidad- Sabes Ella es idéntica a él y tiene tu sonrisa, mas obvio no puede ser… -Yuri miraba boquiabierto al patinador, como es que podía tomar tan tranquilo todo este asunto, era anti natural que un hombre diese a luz.

-…. NO dirás que soy un asco de persona? Un monstruo? Es anormal que un hombre de a Luz!

\- Lo sé, pero conozco un caso similar al tuyo. Sé que es posible, además solo tienes que ver la forma en que ella sonríe cada que te mira. Has hecho un buen trabajo Katsuki

-gr…gracias… -El silencio se volvía otra vez incomodo ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir una temporada con un sujeto así?

-Por que huir? Deberías decirle la verdad, Debió ser algo realmente difícil si huyes con la mas minia provocación.

-… Lo fue, te contare pero promete guardar mi secreto… Solo pocos conocen esta historia, son contados quienes han escuchado lo que en verdad paso ¿Qué hay detrás de la desaparicion de Yuri Katsuki del mundo del patinaje artistico? ¿Porqué abandonar todo de un dia a otro estando en el mejor momento? -suspira con nostalgia mientras acaricia la mejilla de su niña-

.

.

"Tres días han pasado desde que llegue a Corea, Pichit suele hablarnos todos los días sin falta, se ve un poco diferente ¿estará comiendo bien? Recién llegue inicie a buscar un trabajo pero tal parece que por ser extranjero esto podría complicarse un poco.

La comida de aquí es bastante extraña y Anna se reúsa a comerla solo si SeungGil es quien le da, hablando de El, extrañamente se lleva bastante bien con Anna parece que pueden entenderse bastante bien Quien diría que un sujeto tan callado e intimidante amaría a los niños… puede que este solo un poco celoso de él.

Todo era normal hasta que cierto visitante llego al departamento golpeando la puerta.

-Necesito que regreses a Japón ahora mismo.

-Que haces aquí!? Como me encontraste!?

-Eso no importa ahora! Tu madre esta gravemente en el hospital…

-Que has dicho?

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _Primero que nada decidí separar este cap. en 2 partes ya que si lo dejaba completo seria bastante largo y no quiero aburrirlas -o mi alma es muy negra y me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente (¿)-_

 _Por lo tanto la siguiente parte será toda la problemática antes de Anna y la razón de porque Yuri decidió esconderse en Tailandia con Pichit así que no tardare nada en subir el siguiente jeje_

 _Ahora si, woo que rápido pasa el tiempo! Ya tercer capitulo! Me alegra bastante que les guste la historia!_

 _deysizg501_

 _Serena Azul_

 _Lenna-ren_

 _Kamisumi Shirohoshi -tambien me he preguntado lo mismo con Victor! x3_

 _10kuroXerxes – Espero que no hayan sido muchas personas xDD gracias por comentar 3_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Jeje me alegran mucho y animan a escribir bastante rápido (¿) aun si voyen el camion mientras este de pie xDD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 -Parte1-**

Yo lo ame como nunca creí que llegaría a amar a alguien, Después de cinco años en los que me negué rotundamente el volver a verlo justo ahora está delante de mí, sonriéndome como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, me irrita.

-Oh! Yuri, que prefieres una hamburguesa o Tteokbokki, ni idea de que es pero el nombre llama mi atención.

-A menos que quieras pasar las tres horas de vuelo en el baño del avión está bien –interrumpe el coreano mientras cargaba a Anna- Es un platillo muy picante, la niña no podrá comerlo.

-SeungGil! Anna regresaron –sonríe Yuri con ternura al ver a su hija jugar con el asiático ignorando completamente al Ruso quien presionaba sus nudillos- El avión está retrasado así que iremos a comer algo.

Al final terminamos comiendo un plato de lo que parece ¿caldo? No muy bueno para mí gusto pero creo que Anna se ve feliz con su nuevo "Tío Seungi". Las horas en aquel local pasaron muy rápidas hasta que llego el momento de despedirnos e iniciar nuestro próximo viaje. Anna lloro bastante al despedirnos pero al parecer SeunGil planea visitarla, eso logro calmarla al grado que ahora duerme entre mis brazos otra vez.

-Yuri... toda la mañana has tratado de evitarme –Susurraba Víctor sobre mi oído

-N.. No lo hago, es solo que...

-No trates de refugiarte en ella y se sincero conmigo... hay tantas cosas que deseo preguntarte... -No sé en que momento logró acorralarme entre el estrecho pasillo al ingresar al avión, sus mano acariciaba mis mejillas sacando ese leve sonrojo el cual yo hacía perdido desde hace tanto, había algo en su mirada turquesa que me hacia querer olvidar todo nuestro pasado e iniciar.

Los segundos se volvieron horas y aun sentía aquellas cálidas manos sobre mi rostro ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez... perdonar sea la mejor opción pero... como hacerlo después de lo que tuve que pasar... Anna no debe saber que en realidad Víctor es su padre y bueno... yo fui quien la dio a luz.

Solo pocos conocen esta historia, son contados quienes han escuchado lo que en verdad paso ¿Qué hay detrás de la desaparición de Katsuki Yuri del mundo del patinaje artístico? ¿Porqué abandonar todo de un día a otro estando en el mejor momento?

.

Seis años atrás, el patinador japonés lideraba en las competencias tras haber participado con Víctor Nikiforov como su entrenador. Las cosas iban bastante bien entre ambos no solo como relación de trabajo, si no aun más personal.

-Alguien ha visto a Yuri? Solo faltan dos actos para que sea el siguiente. -preguntaba Pichit a cada uno de los patinadores del recinto.

-Oh~ tal vez tuvo miedo de enfrentarse al gran style of JJ y se fue a llorar al bañ...

-Ya intentaste llamarle por teléfono? -interrumpía Yurio mientras pasaba por el lugar con su típica indiferencia al engreído Canadiense

-Oh! Muchas gracias! -repetía el tailandés mientras sacaba su teléfono

-NO creen que Katsuki ha subido de peso?

-Así como tu ego? -sentenciaba el Ruso con cizaña hacia el canadiense

-Hum~ Hoy estas mas hablador my lady

-ME DICES LADY OTRA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE TE CORTARE LOS…

-YA ESTA MARCANDO! -interrumpe el tailandés

En otra parte muy apartada de la pista de patinaje, entrenador y patinador estaban en su mundo ajenos al ruido que los admiradores del deporte hacían con sus ovaciones a la actuación en turno.

-Yuri deberíamos asistir a esos chequeos, me preocupa el hecho de que tu rendimiento no sea el mismo y que a pesar de comer saludable has aumentado de peso -Ambos de mirada firme desafiando al contrario.

-tres kilos no son preocupantes Víctor! Las competencias están por dar inicio y... la comida es una forma de relajarme... -Susurra bajando la guardia, oportunidad que no desaprovecho el peli plata quien avergonzando mas a su katsudon no duda en tomar por la barbilla rosando sus labios ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el menor- Pero tratare de dejarlo, volveré a mi rutina alimentaria y… -antes de que el japonés pudiera decir algo en su defensa, Víctor abre la portezuela del carro empujándolo dentro.

-Así que me has cambiado por comida? -posicionándose sobre el chico cierra la puerta de su auto tras un sonoro ruido. Yuri había vuelto a caer en una de sus trampas- Yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte antes de las competencias~

-V…Víctor Por favor para o alguien podría ah vernos -gesticulaba el menor entre jadeos tratando de liberarse pero el Ruso ponía resistencia acorralando al menor contra el sillón trasero

-No hay de que preocuparse mi amado katsudon -ronroneaba sobre el cuello del contrario mientras jugaba sobre aquel traje negro tan firmemente pegado a su piel- No creo que nadie se acerque a un lugar como este.

-ESTO ES UN ESTACIONAMIENTO VICTOR! Ahh -gime tras ser tocado en una zona sensible, pero es callado a tiempo por los labios del ruso.

-No te fijes en detalles insignificantes y disfruta del momento Yuri… -Patinador y Entrenador desde que se conocieron en las aguas termales habían sentido aquella conexión la cual con el tiempo y cercanía se fue consolidando hasta que Yuri dando el primer paso decidieron ser amantes bajo la vista de todos, absolutamente nadie sabía de aquella relación mas que cierto Rubio de mal carácter quien tuvo la desafortunada experiencia de olvidar tocar la puerta del baño antes de entrar, desde ese día su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

El celular del menor comenzaba a sonar con insistencia haciendo que ambos patinadores se separasen resignados.

-D... diga? -menciona casi en un susurro tratando de reponer el aire faltante

#-Yuri! Donde estas!?

-Pichit em… estoy… calentando! Si eso! -El japonés podía notar como Víctor resistía el impulso de reír tras sus palabras- Oc… ocurre algo? En que numero va la competencia?

#-Christophe esta por terminar y tu eres el siguiente!

-AAHH!? VOY ENSEGUIDA! -Lanzando el teléfono reacomoda sus ropas mientras entrenador y deportista corrían de nuevo a la pista.

.

-Yuri! Eres el Siguiente! -Al arribar Yuri con ayuda del Ruso colocan con rapidez los patines tratando de que queden firmes para evitar cualquier accidente en la pista. El Suizo haciendo tiempo para el pelinegro saludaba victorioso a cada uno de sus fans mientras ayudaba a las niñas a levantar todos y cada uno de los regalos que sus fans lanzaban.

-S... solo practicaba mis pasos –nervioso acomoda sus ropas antes de colocarse en la portezuela para entrar a la pista.

-Yuri... Recuerda cada una de mis indicaciones -susurraba el peli plata sobre su oído erizándole la piel al japonés

-Lo hare! –sentencia con determinación retomando la fuerza necesaria para representar aquella pieza donde el único espectador que debía seducir era aquel ruso de sonrisa ladina.

-Víctor eres muy blando como entrenador, debes meterte en la cabeza que dejar que haga lo que le plazca solo aumentas el ego del patinador -Sorprendiendo al Peli plata, su ex Entrenador se aproximaba mientras movía la cabeza reprochándolo.

-Es inevitable no acceder a sus caprichos

-Déjate de tonterías y baja de las nubes, No solo lo hacemos para obtener autoridad si no para ver por su seguridad…

-Ah?

-…. De verdad…-Toma una gran cantidad de aire soltándolo lentamente tratando de relajarse ya que cada vez que avanzaba la plática este se sentía mas molesto con el Ex Patinador-solo piensa lo que te digo, Estando en esta posición debes de dejar ese ego de patinador e iniciar a ver como un padre; Ver por el bienestar del patinador pero sin olvidar el objetito de este, GANAR

-Entonces me consideras un hijo?

-Y un hijo bastante inmaduro!

-Auch? Ya iniciara la rutina de Yuri –vuelve a fijar la vista en el menor quien al igual correspondía aquella mirada mientras se movía al ritmo de "Eros" ignorando por completo la presencia del adulto.

-Tch, deja de jugar al entrenador, me enferma todo este asunto! -aun mas molesto se separa del peli plata dándole la espalda- Recapacita todo lo que te he dicho, tal vez algún día lo necesitaras.

Todo iba de acuerdo a los ensayos, la música seguía y el japonés con gran agilidad realizaba cada uno de sus saltos a la perfección pero durante la segunda fase mientras Yuri retomaba uno de sus piruetas bajas, su visión se nubla.

Nadie podía explicar que fue lo que en verdad sucedió. La rutina iba a la perfección, Víctor saltaba de emoción cada que el menor enterraba las cuchillas en un salto limpio pero ante la mirada del publico mientras realizaba una secuencia de giros bajos cuando cae golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra el frio hielo deslizándose por este.

La audiencia había quedado muda, todos miraban atónitos como aquel patinador yacía en la pista, todo era como un mal sueño para el Ruso quería llegar a su lado pero sus músculos no respondían al estimulo.

-Yuri! -Grito su entrenador rompiendo con el sepulcral silencio mientras corría hacia el cuerpo del menor, el equipo médico corrió a su auxilio cuando notaron que este no se levantaba como solía hacerlo después de alguna caída, "Algo estaba mal"

.

.

-Parece que está reaccionando -susurraba una voz conocida para el japonés

-Yuri! Nos sacaste un buen susto!

-Señores necesito que se alejen un poco, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Abriendo otra vez los ojos Yuri visualizaba la silueta de su entrenador y de su ex compañero en Detroit, ambos se encontraban muy cerca al igual que algunas caras nuevas pero por el uniforme podía deducir que eran parte del equipo de Salud.

-Puede levantarse? -pregunto una de las paramédicos. Yuri desconcertado miraba a la mujer pero no entendía habían varias el porqué habían varias personas rodeándolo ¿ya había terminado su turno?

-Sera mejor sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a revisión.

Yuri coloca su diestra sobre su cabeza sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían ¿Sangre?

-Ttengo que terminar! -grito el japonés llamando la atención de los presentes

-Yuri no lo harás. Tu cabeza esta sangrando, puede que sea grave! -sentenciaba el tailandés mientras sujetaba a su compañero evitando que este volviese a caer. Víctor se aproxima tomándolo por el otro brazo cargando la mayor parte de su peso.

-No quiero que te suceda nada malo… Yuri –vuelve a susurrar su amigo mientras se pega más a su cuerpo.

-Tsk, Víctor! Sabes lo importante que es para mí el patinaje, no quiero volver a ser alguien débil! Déjame terminar el programa y…

-YURI! -grita el nombre del chico haciéndolo callar, Por la mente del peli plata se repetían un y otra vez las palabras de su ex entrenador "ver por el bienestar del patinador pero sin olvidar el objetito de este, GANAR"

-Yo puedo hacerlo! Me siento bien, habla con el jurado. Puedo esperar ser el ultimo así mi condición mejorara y podremos llegar al GPF!

-Te conozco perfectamente y por ello sé lo mucho que amas al deporte, sé que eres capaz de superar cualquier caída, tienes el potencial de hacer lo que te propongas pero soy tu entrenador… y… debo ver primero por tu bienestar antes que por una medalla…

Frustrado y sin decir ni una sola palabra Yuri se deja llevar por el equipo médico quienes al evaluarlo decidieron que era mejor opción llevarlo al hospital para tratar aquella herida en un ambiente diferente. Cuatro puntadas exactamente sobre la sien dejaría una pequeña cicatriz a futuro pero ahora Yuri se sentía abatido, había abandonado la competencia, no había visto a Víctor desde que ingreso con el médico ¿Qué habrá pasado con el resultado? Donde estaba Víctor?

Aburrido de esperar busca su teléfono entre sus ropas pero este tampoco se encontraba, Incomunicado y mareado por el aroma a fármacos Se dirigía en dirección a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera tomar el picaporte esta se abre de golpe entrando el peli plata por ella.

-Yuri! Estas bien! -sin pensarlo dos veces el ruso se abalanza contra el menor rodeándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos- perdona la demora, muchas formas que llenar pero ahora todo estará bien, vamos al hotel y descansaremos un poco antes de salir a una pequeña cabaña alejada de la sociedad para que puedas recuperarte y descansar y…

-Que ocurrió con las competencias?

-De verdad quieres saber cierto? -suspira lentamente mientras acaricia la espalda del menor- lo siento, estaremos fuera esta temporada…

¿Había escuchado bien? Después de esforzarse durante tanto tiempo y queda fuera, estaba en la cima en su carrera como patinador y ahora había quedado fuera de ella. Víctor lo sujeto con fuerza mientras consolaba a su amante besando su frente.

-Hay que tomar este tiempo para que puedas recuperarte de todo el estrés que acumula tu cuerpo… Ya habrá más eventos donde puedas mostrarles a todos tu talento como patinador…

Asiente con la cabeza, no tan convencido de las palabras de su entrenador pero a fin de cuentas sabía que Víctor siempre le era brutalmente sincero.

.

.

Con la excusa de relajarse y estar incomunicados con el resto del mundo La pareja se hospedaba en una de los "modestos" condominios del Ruso, Había pasado cerca de una semana después de su accidente ahora aquella herida era algo menor pero Víctor insistía en que los médicos lo visitaran en aquella cabaña donde se encargaban de realizar diferentes tipos de exámenes pero ninguno podía dar una explicación del porque los mareos tan repentinos al igual de su constante aumento de peso.

Esa misma mañana al desertar Yuri no veía a Víctor por ningún lugar, bastante extraño. La mañana fue aburrida y solitaria sin él. Tumbado en el sofá mientras leía uno de los tantos libros del mayor, estar en esa casa incomunicado no era lo mejor del mundo estaba aburrido de solo leer y que el mayor desapareciera por horas.

-Pasan de las seis… -mira hacia el reposet curioso por una pequeña caja dorada sigiloso de no ser visto le toma entre sus brazos encontrando en ella su celular. -Aquí esta!

-Yuri estoy en casa! -anunciaba el peli plata desde la puerta de entrada asustando al menor quien estuvo a punto de soltar la caja

-bb… bienvenido! -dice nervioso tras acomodar todo en su lugar conservando el teléfono oculto en sus pantalones- Que tal tu día? Donde estabas? -pregunto el asiático encontrándose con su amante quien lo recibió con un acalorado beso dejándolo sin aliento.

-Decidí ir a pescar!

-Víctor, tu odias pescar...

-Le pague a alguien para que pescara por mi!

-… Víctor… es Enero el lago esta tan congelado que ayer fuimos a patinar en el…

-Yuri -con voz ronroneante se acerca a su pareja juntando ambas frentes, el peli plata amaba ver como su pareja se volvía tan tímido con mimos así pero al llegar a algo mas este podía ser tan Eros- Estaré dándome una ducha… te esperaré. .-susurra sobre su oído erizándole la piel al asiático.

Estando de nuevo solo mira la pantalla del celular había cientos mensajes y correos en su bandeja, cierto! Había olvidado avisarles a sus familiares que se iría por un tiempo con Víctor. Desliza la pantalla hasta el último leído descubrió que en su mayoría eran de Pichit;

#- Yuri Felicidades por calificar para el Gran Prix Final! Como te sientes?

Siguió avanzando encontrando varias felicitaciones hubo un punto donde aquella alegría tras calificar se vio interrumpida por msj de

#Es cierto que no participarás? Pero si lo hiciste muy bien a pesar de no terminar tu rutina.

#-Víctor hablo con los coordinadores pidiendo tu baja en estas competencias ¿estas bien?

#- Responde mis msj… ¿done estas?

#-Yuri Tienes una enfermedad terminal!?

#-Háblame… Te extraño.

#-No adivinaras lo que paso? JJ se lastimo y quedo libre una vacante parece que los organizadores y amantes del patinaje te quieren verte participar, Que envidia!

#- Todos los reportajes de deportes te están buscando! Donde te encuentras?

#-Víctor no menciona nada acerca de tu paradero, tu madre llamó está preocupada.

Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Víctor le dijo que no había calificado es por ello que decidieron tomar ese descanso pero… Tomando valor marca al número de su ex compañero en Detroit quien no tardo nada en responder

#-Yuri! Oh por Buda! Por fin contestas! YURI DONDE ESTAS? TODO BIEN? Porque te diste de baja en el GPF?

-Hola Pichit... podrías explicarme bien todo ese asunto? Que ocurrió después de que me fuera?

#-Donde estas!? Todos te están buscando sabes? Y bueno A pesar de no terminar la canción superaste el puntaje reglamentario y quedaste en tercer lugar así que cuando fuimos a verte al hospital nos informaron que Víctor y tú se habían ido pero ya no logramos contactarte. Además que todo este asunto se puso complicado salieron unas fotos a la luz y... necesito preguntarte algo realmente complicado… acaso ustedes están saliend…

-Víctor me dijo que no había calificado... -interrumpe al menor. Le había mentido, estaba aun paso de ganar el GPF por segundo año consecutivo pero ahora estaba en esa fría cabaña.

#-Si, y a días de realizar la siguiente competencia JJ cayó del tercer escalón y estará fuera así que a pesar de que Víctor había rechazado el asistir se te volvió a invitar para tomar el lugar de JJ

-Eso cuando fue? -pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar de rabia pero debía controlarse un poco más-

#-Esta mañana -sentencio el tailandés, Yuri se deja caer en uno de los sillones más cercanos, era un hecho. Víctor le había mentido arrebatándole la oportunidad de patinar en GPF y tal vez asegurar su lugar para los próximos Olímpicos- Yuri? Estas en la línea?

-Yuri~ tardaste mucho para el baño pero aun hay mejores cosas que podemos hacer-sonreía el ruso desde la puerta de la habitación. Pero su mirada fue en dirección a las manos del japonés- De donde sacaste eso?

-Te volveré a marcar, Nos vemos Pichit -Cuelga el celular mientras vuelve a ponerse de pie encarando al Ruso

-Que fue lo que te dijo? Dime que no entraste a noticias, debemos ignorar los comentarios que llegues a escuchar! Yuri, veras...

-Sé lo suficiente Víctor! -interrumpe al mayor alzando cada vez más la voz- Si voy a estar fuera esta temporada Quiero regresar a casa.

-perdón pero no podemos hacer eso.

-Ah?

-Yuri creo que no he sido muy sincero contigo. .. -el ruso toma por los hombros al menor recargándolo en el sillón- Actualmente Katsuki Yuri es el objetivo de la prensa durante la semana que pasamos aquí una serie de fotografías salieron a la luz…

-Fotografías? -pregunta con curiosidad

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _ **Hoy es miércoles de YOI!**_ _! Casi toda la mañana tratando de no ver Spoilers y PAM! Es imposible jeje ahora no puedo dejar de sonreir! En fin a pesar de mi buen humor Soy mala persona (¿?) y dejare esto aquí jeje después de la convención que habrá estado actualizare lo que sigue aunque las ansias de publicar lo que falta de verdad me están matando(¿?)_

 _los veo después del 11 jeje_

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _*Tteokbokki: Los llegue a comer hace mucho en un festival coreano en mi cuidad y OH POR DIOS! Era muy picante para mi gusto! Se ve muy apetitoso pero cuando se llega a probar uno en forma de mini pastel(?) ya no aguantaba Jajaja Creo que Pichit y Su telefono se ha ganado su lugar en mi kokoro no sufrirá…mucho(¿?) en la friendzone y se le tendrá que costar trabajo recuperarlo (e.e)_

 _Personitas Guest 3(¿?)_

 _Serena Azul_

 _Kamisumi Shirohoshi_

 _Mikuplier_

 _deysizg501_

 _Yukipab_

 _Victoria Chacin618_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me hace muy feliz leerlas –Taldos y corazones gays everywhere- 3 3 3_


	5. Chapter 5

- _Papá! eso es agua!? -Anna, señalaba por la ventanilla mientras saltaba del regazo de Yuri al de Víctor quien tratando de sostenerla la sujeta con ambas manos, Su falta de tacto hacia los niños le evidenciaba causándole gracia al japonés. Aunque había de admitir que ella se sentía muy cómoda cerca del Ruso y apenas llevaban dos horas de vuelo._

 _-Así es Anna y cuando lleguemos a la cuidad podremos ir a la playa y comer esos deliciosos platillos de mi mad…-sus palabras quedaron al aire mientras su cabeza gritaba "Volveré a casa", había olvidado un detalle que talvez era esencial y que Pichit se encargo de recalcarle Cómo podría llegar a casa si; Se fue por mas de cinco años, lo ultimo que supieron de él fueron esas fotos y noticias que hablaban de su sexualidad y llegaría a casa con una Niña que le decía papá y que tenia el mismo rostro del Ruso... el cual..._

 _-Tu padre y yo solíamos visitar los baños termales y patinar en el Ice Castle~ sabes tus abuelos se alegraran de verte!_

 _-Abuelos? -pregunta confundida mirando ahora al japonés_

 _-Oh!... bueno, tus abuelos... a.. como decirlo... -nervioso por las circunstancias mira al Ruso en busca de ayuda._

 _-TENGO ABUELOS! -gritaba la niña llamando la atención de los otros pasajeros de la aerolínea- Como mis amigos? -su mirada detonaba alegría, después de pasar toda su vida en Tailandia para ella sus únicos familiares eran él y Pichit como "Tío"._

 _-Si, y ambos son muy cálidos, de seguro te llenaran de regalos en cuanto te vean pequeña Anna -Víctor, sorprendiendo al japonés rodea a la niña entre sus brazos uniéndose a su pequeño momento de jubilo, había algo en ella que le hacia querer mimarla y darle un espacio mas en su corazón ¿talvez por que solo era por el parecido a su katsudon?_

 _-S...si, ellos viven en Japón y... bueno hace mucho que no los veo... -menciona mas para si. Yuri no podía dejar de observar como Anna correspondía al abrazo del Peli plata a pesar de no llevarse una muy buena primera impresión ahora podían verse mas cómodos el uno con el otro, o acaso ¿Víctor sabia su secreto? Un ligero temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza, Aun no se sentía listo para enfrentar aquella verdad pero si era así ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado? Estará molesto por nunca haberle dicho..._

.

Después de su pelea durante su descanso en la cabaña las cosas no marchaban muy bien para la pareja, Yuri cada vez se encontraba mas fatigado al igual que su peso iba en aumento a pesar del ejercicio extenuante y Víctor había decidió regresar sólo al igual que Yuri quien en busca de refugio volvió a casa.

Su bienvenida al país no fue tan gratificante como solían serlo después de cada Participación en los juegos, desde que puso un pie en el aeropuerto de Japón fue invadido por la prensa quienes buscaban alguna respuesta por parte del menor acerca su parcial retiro del patinaje, alguna explicación sobre aquellas fotos en el estacionamiento y si en verdad era su Coach quien aparecía en ellas, que tipo de relación mantenían al igual los insultos no se hicieron esperar por parte de grupos homofóbicos del país Nipón.

Al ser rodeado la gente empujaba al chico quien cada vez se sentía mas mareado y la capacidad de respirar con normalidad disminuía a cada segundo pero lo que mas alarmaba al joven eran aquellas Molestas náuseas que le amenazaban con devolver la pésima comida del avión la cual logro comer con tanto esfuerzo.

-Hey! Bola de Buitres dejen en paz a mi hermano! -se escucho el grito sobre el de los periodistas.

Mary tomando su mano con firmeza lo arrastra hacia la salida donde les esperaba un Taxi. Al estar completamente adentro siendo aplastado entre sus maletas e incomodando al conductor por lo mismo, aceleran dejando atrás a las masas de reporteros.

-Por Dios Yuri! En que Lío te metiste esta vez! -reía a carcajadas la chica secando el sudor de su frente- fue buena idea que Minako~san me enviara por ti.

-si, em no sé como decir esto... yo, mary~onesan, perdón… -cual cachorrito, el menor se encoje de hombros evitando cualquier contacto visual con la chica quien solo suspiraba con resignación.

\- De que habrías de disculparte?

-Tu… no estas enfadado conmigo?

-… -tras un leve silencio la mayor revuelve con brusquedad el cabello de su hermano tirando sus lentes en el acto relativamente tierno- Eres mi hermano y Víctor te hace Feliz. No te acongojes por lo que diga la prensa.

-Mary~Onesan! -los ojos del chico se iluminaron y las ganas de abrazarla aumentaba pero si lo hacia este se arriesgaba a salir golpeado y tal vez morir entre sus maletas.

-Y bueno ahora gracias a ti la carga de nietos estará sobre mis hombros. Por cierto estas comiendo mucho otra vez? Estas muy gordo!

O talvez ya no quería abrazarla. El viaje de dos horas desde el aeropuerto hacia el Hasetsu parecían ponerlo mas ansioso de lo que ya estaba, pero lo que más llegaba asustar al menor era la reacción de sus progenitores. Japón es conocido por sus tradiciones ancestrales y por ser muy apegado a sus reglas sociales e iniciar una relación con un hombre era algo que para un joven japonés le era prohibido.

-Oh mira parece que mamá nos esta esperando! -señalo la chica mientras el taxi se acercaba a la entrada de la posada, su madre con una mirada bastante serena observaba a cada detalle el arribo de sus hijos. Yuri en cambio, aun dentro del auto veía por el rabillo del ojo a su madre, no estaba preparado para lo que ella le dijera. Resignado y tomando valor decide salir del carro.

Sus pasos eran largos y parecían perder fuerza cada que se aproximaba a ella.

-est…estoy en casa -menciona en casi un susurro bajando la cabeza cual cachorro

-Bienvenido Yuri -Su madre estaba mas que complacida por ver a su hijo, el pelinegro al borde de derramar lágrimas salta a los brazos de su madre siendo recibido por ella.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para ti, no? -susurra mientras acaricia la espalda del chico

-y…yo realmente lo siento!

-Todo estará bien, pero sabes lo único que me molesta es que te hubieses guardado ese secreto para ti.

Yuri sin saber que decir cual niño pequeño se aferraba a su madre deseando que aquellas palabras se volvieran realidad.

-Vamos a casa y nos terminas de contar a Mary y a mi.

-Donde esta padre?

-Tanto madre e hija quedaron sin habla mientras miradas de complicidad viajaban de una a la otra.

-El… esta en un pequeño descanso de trabajo… -menciona su hermana tras un incomodo silenció.

Yuri lo sabia a la perfección, cada que su padre dejaba el trabajo era porque estaba molesto y su única forma de calmarse era huir del problema y pensarlo lejos de todo distractor.

.

.

-Muchas gracias Yuko˜San -sonreía el japonés mientras tomaba aquellos patines prestados.

-Yuri dejas las formalidades, anda tienes toda la pista para ti Solo hasta las 11!

Pasaron los días y los medios de comunicación seguían la noticia de la posible relación entre patinador y coach, las fotos circulaban por toda red social e incluso la prensa había llegado al punto de acosarlo, así que su único refugio se volvió de nuevo aquella pista de patinaje. Solía pasar horas en ella, se dejaba llevar por la música e insistía en practicar con aquel programa el cual lo haría llegar a al GPF pero por capricho de su entrenador fue alejado de ese sueño.

Pero el menor no dejaba de preguntarse sobre el paradero de su Pareja, Desde que decidieron darse un tiempo no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, solo sabia que este se encontraba en Rusia, le había visto un par de veces en algún programa de farándula dando entrevistas pero este solía cambiar de tema cada que se hablaba de su relación. Víctor se encontraba enfrentando a la prensa mientras él seguía resguardándose en casa…

La palabra "Patético" daba vueltas en su cabeza haciendo que el japonés perdiera el equilibrio durante un salto y cayera sobre su trasero, algo bastante vergonzoso en un patinador profesional, menos mal se encontraba solo… o eso creía.

-YURI! ESTAS BIEN!? -grito una voz haciendo Eco en el lugar. El pelinegro desconcertado, mira en dirección de aquella voz encontrando a su mejor amigo bajando a grandes pasos los escalones para llegar en su auxilio- Caíste muy Duro, de verdad no te hiciste daño?

-PICHIT!? Q QUE HACES AQUÍ? -desconcertado y volviendo a levantarse patina en su dirección

-bueno, en vista de que no contestas mis mensajes y la cede donde seria el GPF fue cambiada de ultimo momento a Japon decidí que necesitaba escuchar un "Buena suerte Pichit" de tu parte… -sonríe con ternura al ver como su amigo desesperado saca el celular leyendo todos y cada uno de los mensajes en buzón.

-Perdona yo… últimamente suelo dejar el celular apagado…

-SI fuera tú igual mantendría el teléfono apagado ¿Es verdad que ustedes están saliendo?

-Es una larga historia, mejor Vamos rumbo a casa, mi madre prepararía Katsudon esta noche!

-… No crees que Estas subiendo de peso?

-TU también lo crees!? Sabes mi hermana últimamente suele reírse de mi diciendo que pareciese que estuviera embarazado, por los mareos y nauseas!

-…. Tu cuidando un bebé!? -estalla en carcajadas haciendo sonrojar al contrario- Si apenas puedes mantenerte tu solo!

-Yo podría ser buen padre! -trata de aparentar estar molesto pero la rosa contagiosa del tailandés llega a afectarle por igual- Y mi hermana estaría feliz, así la carga de dar nietos no caería sobre sus hombros! -ambos amigos reían fuertemente mientras se tomaban camino al hogar del japonés.

-Lastima que no puedas tenerlos…

-Ah!? yo podria hacerlo¡

-Por su puesto que no, Tu y Víctor son hombres! Es casi imposible que puedan tener hijos!

-S… siempre está la opción de adoptar -menciona casi en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se tenían de carmín.

-ENTONCES SI ESTAN SALIENDO! -grita sorprendido llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

-N… no! Bueno, Si… después de ocho meses de conocerlo iniciamos a salir hasta el día de hoy… creo? desde mi salida del GPF no hemos hablado -cada vez mas rojo y evitando mirar al tailandés ambos chicos seguían en marcha, Pichit estaba en cierta forma aliviado de saber la verdad pero algo en esa afirmación le dolía.

-Sabes… hace poco hablando con SEunGIl me conto que en su pais se hizo una especia de documental sobre hombres capaces de tener bebes!

-De verdad eso se puede?

-Hasta ahora solo se conocen cinco casos alrededor del mundo así que… -haciendo una pausa el tailandés hace memoria sobre los síntomas de su amigo desde los mas leves hasta aquellos que llegaban con mas frecuencia- NO has ido al medico?

-Claro que lo he hecho! Pero todos dicen que es por cansancio y estrés.

-Los padres de Minami no eran médicos? Talvez por ser el Héroe de su hijo te hagan un descuento!

-Ah!? De que estas hablando? No creo que ellos quieran… que haces con ese teléfono? -cuestiona al japones mientras observa como el tailandes escribía a gran velocidad y en cuestión de segundos su telefono volvía a sonar.

-Listo! Mañana tenemos una cita con la madre de Minami para otro chequeo mas, debemos de descartar la idea del bebe.

-AH!? Debes estar bromeando! Soy un hombre! Yo NO PUEDO DAR A LUZ, seria una especie de adefesio! Además eso de las nauseas y mareos disminuye! No estoy tan… mal… -tras la larga caminata por la cuidad, por fin llegan a la casa de los Katsuki encontrando un taxi frente a la puerta mientras el padre de Yuri bajaba cargando una maleta.

-Mira! Parece que tu padre ya esta en casa… SEÑOR KATSUKI! -Saludaba el tailandés pero no hubo respuesta por parte del mayor- m.. parece que no me escucha -suspira resignado- Yuri? Estas muy pálido

-Quiero vomitar…

-QUIERES VOMITAR DENUEVO!?

EL miedo volvía apoderarse del chico, tenia que enfrentar a su padre sin ayuda esta vez, ¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia sobre su escandalo con Víctor? Lo aceptaría?

Lentamente vuelve a entrar en casa notando como el ambiente en ella era demasiado tensa para, tanto su madre como su hermana estaban muy calladas al igual que el padre del chico quien parecía ni siquiera notar su presencia en aquella habitación, él único que parecía no notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor era el joven tailandés

-Oh! Pichit esta aquí! Iré a traerles algo para merendar -menciona la mujer mientras camina hacia la cocina

-Hola señora Katsuki! -saludaba enérgico- no se preocupe acabamos de regresar de entrenar estaremos bien.

-Q que tal el entrenamiento? -cuestiono nerviosa su hermana intentando cambiar de tema. Su padre simulando no escuchar miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su único hijo-

-B bien, supongo. -EL silencio se volvía apoderar de la familia hasta que fue el hombre mayor quien decidió romperlo.

\- Podrían salir todos de la habitación en este momento, necesito hablar con su madre -sentenciaba el hombre con voz serena pero con la autoridad necesaria para que los mas jóvenes abandonaran dicho cuarto en silencio como cuando solían ser unos niños.

Yuri sabia que hablarían sobre su situación, por la actitud tan distante de su padre estaba casi un 80% seguro de ello. Antes de alejarse lo suficiente Los tres jóvenes se colocan detrás de una puerta de madera escuchando toda la conversación.

-Así que… tu hijo resulto ser una deshonra para esta familia -aquella actitud no se parecía en nada a su padre, el seño fruncido voz fuerte y aquella rigidez al sentarse solo alertaba más a la familia- Quiero que se vaya de la casa…

-ES nuestro hijo -repetía la mujer tratando de hacerlo razonar- Y debemos aceptarlo sin importar sus decisiones.

-A eso me refiero, Solo hemos dejado que tome malas decisiones. Sabias perfectamente que estaba en desacuerdo cuando llego a nosotros diciendo que quería entrar a clases de baile con minako!

-Pero aun así decidiste apoyarlo y fue muy feliz… -mencionaba la mujer en tono sereno- al igual que Vitchan lo hace feliz -aquello fue la gota que derramo la paciencia del hombre. Un gran golpe hizo resonar del otro lado de la puerta asustando a quienes se escondían tratando de escuchar dicha pelea.

-Nunca había visto a padre de esa forma -susurraba la chica

Yuri sentía que sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de poner atención en las voces de aquella habitación, necesitaba la confianza de VIctor, su calor para calmar aquel frio y sobre todo verle sonreir mientras le susurraba "Todo estará bien" pero su realidad era otra. estaba solo, talvez su padre le quitaría el único apoyo que le quedaba, su madre.

-Cariño… sé que esto no es lo que deseábamos para nuestro hijo... Acaso crees que yo igual no quería que encontrase a una bella chica, se enamorara, tuviera una hermosa boda y nos llenara de nietos mientras cuidan de este lugar envejeciendo juntos... pero no es asi, el es diferente a todo aquello que deseaba…

-Yo no quiero un hijo diferente… solo quiero sentirme orgulloso de lo que he logrado enseñarle para la vida.

-Cariño, En que fallamos como padres? -suspira la mujer un poco mas tranquila al igual que su esposo.

Algo que Yuri no previa era que aquella platica terminara por destrozarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Amargas lagrimas corrían entre las mejillas del chico, habría fallado como hijo, aquel apoyo que su madre trato de darle era falso.

-Perdón no soporto escuchar mas… -alejandose de aquella puerta comienza a correr por el largo pasillo.

-Espera Yuri -Pichit sale detrás suyo. Pero al no conocer la casa llega a perderle el rastro.

Tras dejar atrás al tailandés, Yuri saca su teléfono marcando en varias ocasiones al peliblanco pero la contestadora era la única presente durante su pequeña crisis, su padre le quería fuera, su madre se avergonzaba de él, debía salir de casa.

Cansado de no obtener respuesta decide mandar un mensaje de texto corto hacia el Ruso "Te Necesito" pero casi al instante recibe una nueva contestación por parte del peliplata dejando al chico cada vez mas confundido

"Perdón"

¿A que se refería con ello? Tenia que saber mas, hacia tanto que no sabia nada de él y eso lo hacia sentir ansioso pero ¿Por qué? Llegando a la gran sala del local y tras la falta de comensales decide acaparar aquella gran pantalla, una y otra vez cambiaba los canales tratando de distraer su mente sobre aquella conversación de sus padres y el extraño mensaje de su pareja.

#- "A si que, Señor Nikiforov, porque decidió dejar que su Patinador Dejara la oportunidad de asistir al GPF? -la voz de la comentarista llamo la atención del joven japonés quien al instante subió el volumen de dicho programa.

a pesar de estar sonriendo hacia la cámara El ruso se notaba cansado y con pequeñas ojeras sobre aquella Piel blanquecina ¿Que se supone que hace en television?

#-Debido aquella caída los médicos mencionan que la causa de todo ello era el estrés por tal motivo decidimos que sería una mejor opcion el tomar un largo descanso.

-Pff Mentiroso -susurraba el japones mientras colocaba el conttrol sobre su boca-

#-"Estando en su mejor momento el estrés puede hacer muchos estragos y mas si se tienen ciertas fotos comprometedoras" -la audiencia aplaudía cual marionetas mientras dicha comentarista sonreía victoriosa- "Díganos acaso era usted y el Sr Katsuki los de aquellas fotos? Al igual que queremos saber quien es esa hermosa mujer con la que se le ha visto últimamente, todos queremos saber de ello.

#-De verdad tengo que decir algo sobre esas fotos? Sé que ahora él esta descansando con su familia y la prensa lo sigue a cada paso que da.

#-"Solo tienen que contar su secreto y todo será mas sencillo.

#- El día de mañana hablare acerca de esto y llevare a Dominika a mi lado, es todo lo que diré.

#- "Dominika? Ella es parte del equipo Ruso de patinaje o me equivoco?

#- Asi es, a espaldas de todos he estado saliendo con ella. -el publico impresionado exclamaba-

#- "Entonces... esas fotos de Yuri Katsuki con un hombre no son ust...

#-Por supuesto que no –interrumpía el hombre con seguridad- Seria bastante desagradable no cree? Dos hombres juntos m... no podría imaginarlo

-La audiencia reía y aplaudían cual focas esperando premio mientras la sonrisa de Víctor continuaba radiante. Yuri en cambio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía que el aire le faltaba mientras un dolor agudo se adueñaba de su abdomen bajo haciéndole caer.

-Yuri! -entra Pichit a la habitación ayudándole a levantarse- debemos ir ahora mismo al medico, no puedes seguir cayendo a donde quiera que vayas!

-Caer? -repite el pelinegro regresando en si. Se encontraba en los brazos del tailandés mientras este le cargaba con bastante dificultad.

#- "Entonces acerca de las fotos de Katsuki...

#- Yo solo le ayudo a levantar el animo –vuelve a reír siendo seguido por el publico en general- Además lo conozco mejor que nadie, sé sus inseguridades, que le gusta, Que no le gusta, sus defectos y bueno no creo que él pueda llevar una relación con nadie más.

Dentro de la habitación del japonés el silencio era inminente, tanto Pichit como el se encontraban boquiabiertos, el dolor en el bajo vientre del japonés aumentaba pero ellos seguían viendo aquel programa hasta que es Mary la encargada de apagar dicho aparato ayudando a levantar a su hermano. Tenían que ir a Hospital rápido ante el inminente dolor del menor.

Sin cruzar una palabra con sus padres Pichit con ayuda de su hermana salieron de la casa con destino a Tokio para visitar aquella Clínica donde Minami y sus padres le esperaban.

.

.

Momentos antes...

-Vitya tendrás que agradecerle a Dominika por ayudarte con este asunto –menciona su entrenador mientras se quitaba aquel peculiar sombrero- si quieres aclarar todo este asunto es mejor ahora.

-Lo sé solo espero que Yuri no este viendo la tv ahora –suspira resignado.

-Acaso no hablaste a su hogar para alejarle de este programa?

-Lo intenté! Pero en cuanto salude su padre colgó –pucherea cual niño pequeño

-Entonces él no esta enterado de todo este plan?

-Nop... lo olvide! -sonriendo ampliamente guiña el ojo hacia su entrenador quien gruñiendo cual oso sale de la habitación golpeando la puerta-

-ESpero y esto no te traiga mas problemas Vitya! -grita del otro lado del camerino haciendo soreir al joven entrenador.

-Señor Nikiforov tiene un mensaje nuevo! –anunciaba una de las asistentes de maquillaje

-Oh! Podrias disculparte de mi parte? no creo que pueda atenderlo ahora –menciona el peliplata mientras recibía los últimos toques antes de salir al programa.

.

.

.

- _Yuri, estas bien? -escuchaba su voz a la lejanía la cual poco a poco se volvía mas clara hasta el punto de volver abrir los ojos encontrándose con aquella mirada azul cual manglar, tal cual los recordaba en sueños- Por fin despiertas..._

 _-Victor... -el castaño reincorporándose al asiento, talla sus ojos perezosamente ¿se había quedado dormido? Al forzar la vista ve como Anna dormía en los brazos del peliplata acurrucándose en ellos._

 _Todos aquellos recuerdos llegaron de improvisto a la mente del mas joven que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su mente le haría pensar en voz alta_

 _-Aun tienes contacto con Dominika?_

 _Tal pregunta tomo por sorpresa al Ruso, sus orbes se abrieron de sobre manera durante jeun periodo de apnea y sus brazos sujetaban de manera firme a la niña pero sin despertarle._

 _-Wow... nunca me espere esa pregunta –rio con nerviosismo el ruso apartando la mirada del chico_

 _-Ah!? Y yo pp perdon! No debi preguntar! -con las mejillas sutilmente rosadas alza sus manos sobre su cabeza-_

 _-Shh~ despertaras a Anna si vuelves a gritar asi –menciona con una leve sonrisa al ver aquella actitud del menor_

 _-Ah.. Si, Victor Sé que no es momento de hablar de ello pero... ese pensamiento no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace cinco años._

 _-nunca me dejaste explicarte, solo saliste corriendo y desapareciste…_

 _-Yo te espere cerca de seis horas en el aeropuerto, Te llame infinidad de veces y te deje una nota en nuestro apartamento pero… nunca fuiste por mi_

 _\- El día en que me dejaste Perdí mi teléfono y... ah? De que nota me estas hablando?_

 _-Yo… OLVIDALO¡ -molesto se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda ¿Perdió su teléfono? Eso podría explicar varias cosas y si... todo esto fue un error? Trata de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo cuando el peso del Ruso cae sobre su hombro, Yuri podía verle sonreír a pesar de que parte de su cabello cubriera su rostro._

 _-Yuri... Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama y esta vez no te dejare ir tan fácil, Te volveré a encontrar._

 _-Que me encontraras dos veces fue solo una casualidad..._

 _-No creo en las casualidades, es mi voluntad la encargada de formar mi propio destino. -las mejillas del asiático se volvían cada vez mas rosadas ante las palabras del ruso-_

 _-O talvez eres un tonto muy persistente._

 _-Puede ser –la risa del peliplata hacia estragos en las entrañas del joven asiatico, aun le amaba era un hecho pero no se sentia con el derecho de volver a reclamar por él, aquella espina incrustada hace mas de cinco años aun le impedia cumplir aquello que alguna vez llamaron "Promesa"._

 **Notas finales:**

Alguien vivo después del capitulo 11 de YOI? Jeje Aquí reportándome subiendo mi actualización, espero que les agrade y no enfade un poco con casi nada de Victuri.

Solo una cosa que aclarar, esto es solo el punto de vista de Yuri aun falta el de Víctor pero será mas corto pero será muuuuucho después . Los que conocen mi isntagram ya saben lo que seguirá gracias a esa lista de 29 puntos de los cuales van 12... nunca creí que me extendería tanto y va en aumento!

En fin muchas gracias por leer en esta ocasión y los veré en una semana mas para llorar en el final de YOI!

Agradecimiento especial para:

SenkoHasegawa

Serena Azul

Kamisumi Shirohoshi

deysizg501

Victoria Chacin618

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me encanta leerlas –coloque corazones gays aquí-


	6. Chapter 6

-no puedo hacerlo! Mejor busquemos otro lugar en el cual podamos quedarnos!

-Yuri, es tu casa.

-pp pero y si ellos continúan enojados conmigo? No sabes lo que pase el día en el que me marche de casa… NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUFRIR DE ESA FORMA!

-Yuri… -coloca frente al chico mirándolo fijamente haciendo que se calmara- Tienes razón, no puedo imaginarme si quiera lo que tuviste que pasar tu solo, en parte yo contribuí a ese dolor y nunca me lo perdonare pero han pasado cinco años desde entonces. Son tus padres han cambiado al igual que tu… -pasa su diestra por la mejilla del japonés y elevando la barbilla de este acerca lo suficiente sus rostros al punto que ambos alientos chocaban entre si. Se quedaron en aquella posición por largos segundos hasta que el estornudo de la niña fue el causante de sacarlos de su trance.

-Entremos… Hace frio y Anna podría enfermar… -Se aleja del mayor dirigiéndose hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Ese olor tan familiar hacia estremecer al asiático "por fin estaban en casa" Todo estaba tan cual lo recordaba solo que ahora había mas clientes, el local parecía tener más espacio del que solía tener y dos trabajadoras nuevas ¿tanto habían crecido?

-Buenas noches señor Nikiforov! -saludaba una de ellas- Trae invitados nuevos? -señala al joven japonés quien presionaba los nudillos sobre la carriola donde su hija agotada por el largo viaje en auto dormía plácidamente.

-No creo que necesiten una reservación.

La chica se acerca a Yuri observando minuciosamente su rostro, quien nervioso por su cercanía da un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente buscando protección en Víctor.

-Oh por dios! Esta aquí! Señora se pondrá muy muy contenta! -grita la chica llamando la atención de algunos clientes que se encontraban cerca-

-Esta en casa? -pregunta la pareja al unísono mientras la joven asiente con la cabeza- hace apenas unas horas llego del hospital, tuvo otra crisis pero fue intervenida al momento, No paso a mayores.

-Menos mal -suspira el peliblanco- Iremos a visitarla…

-Wow… si que has mejorado tu japonés -ríe con levedad

-Decidí vivir por aquí una larga temporada, algo se me tenia que pegar -A pesar de el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Yuri aun sentía como su corazón chocaba fuertemente contra su pecho cada que el Peli plata fijaba la vista en él.

-Yo me quedare con Anna, tu ve con tu madre -Toma la mano del japonés depositando un beso en ella- Todo saldrá bien.

\- eso espero... -Suspira con pesadez para después inclinarse hacia la carriola, anna mas dormida que despierta seguía con la mirada el rostro de su padre- Anna, me iré por un momento Víctor se quedara contigo y te cuidara en lo que regreso. no tardo… -la niña asiente con la cabeza dándole seguridad a su progenitor.

Dejando sus maletas en el mostrador y mirando de reojo la carriola, Yuri se dirigía hacia el cuarto que compartían sus padres. Pero antes de poder tocar aquella puerta su mano se congela quedando a milímetros de ella. La última vez que les dirigió la palabra ellos le rechazaron sólo su hermana trato de detenerlo… de verdad Habrán cambiado?

Tomando valor da tres toques a la puerta pero no había respuesta de su parte, Sin hacer mucho ruido entra en aquel cuarto a pesar de la falta de luz logra ve a su hermana dormida en una silla colocada a un costado de la cama donde un su madre descansaba mientras hacia uso de una mascarilla de oxigeno, Yuri sentia como su peho se oprimía al ver a su madre asi "era ella" pero ahora su rostro se veía mas acabado, le faltaba aquella chispa de alegría que emanaba.

-Estoy en casa…. -acercandose a su lado, toma su regordeta mano entre las suyas dejando un tierno beso sobre ellas, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos. A pesar del dolor que causaron sus palabras hace más de cinco años no podía odiarla, su corazón le negaba aquello. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza sin soltar su mano cuando una presión sobre su hombro le hace voltear.

Aquella figura le hacía temblar ¿Miedo? ¿Enojo? No estaba seguro, solo quería alejarse de él.

-Ella aun duerme, la despertaras -susurra su padre mientras camina hacia la puerta haciéndole seña que le siga, dudoso se aleja de su madre hasta que fuera de la habitación su padre no hacia mas que mirarle con severidad

-Q…Que es lo que tiene? Porqué necesita de Oxigeno… que ha pasado en estos cinco años! -pregunta por fin mientras el hombre no hacia mas que observar atentamente a su hijo como si de un extraño se tratara.

-Al principio solo era una Neumonía simple, pero nadie nos habíamos dado cuenta sobre como perdía la fuerza al momento de hacer sus actividades -contenta con resigancion- No solo eran sus manos o piernas al igual Sus parpado se veía mas cansado e ignoramos el hecho de que su visión se volviera doble, creímos que seria mejor ir al médico en otro momento... pero un día durante el almuerzo al ver las noticias y salio una fotografía de un muchacho muy parecido a ti y ella simplemente entro en crisis… Los casos siguieron hasta llegar un momento en que ella… ya no podía respirar correctamente, fuimos a urgencias y… despues de una serie de pruebas ella…

-Ella..? -repitió el joven tras la pausa de su padre, a pesar de hablar sobre su madre su actitud no había cambiado en

lo mas mínimo, se mostraba apático cada que le veía a los ojos.

-La miastenia no es una enfermedad facil de tratar, apenas se conoce la enfermedad no hay cura solo se ayuda a retrasar su efecto... -con un nudo en la garganta ambos hombres no hacian mas que mirar el suelo. El silencio entre ambos se hizo insoportable y el menor poco a poco perdía valor que le habia dejado el rose con Víctor- Pero si te quedaras con nosotros debes aprender lo que ella debe y no debe hacer.

-AH!? -exclama dudoso pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su padre abalanza hacia él rodeándolo entre sus brazos. Yuri no entendía que era lo que pasaba, su padre le apretaba cada vez más, paso sus manos por la espalda del mayor correspondiendo al abrazo

-Lamento que escucharas todo lo que dije en aquella ocasión.

-Ah!? Es.. Quien le dijo que yo...

-Tu hermana llego furiosa al día siguiente cuando nos enteramos que te habías ido, Yuri Puede que nuestras tradiciones sean necesarias para mantener un nuestro honor pero… es más importante conservar a mi hijo… -Los ojos de Yuri amenazaban con llorar cual niño pequeño en el regazo de su padre, había anhelado escuchar tanto aquellas palabras como el hecho de que su padre volviera a mirarlo- y creo que lo entendí muy tarde.

-Papá -era lo único entendible que podía decir entre la sorpresa.

-Yuri, Además no es necesario el que formes una familia cuando… ya nos tienes a nosotros -Su hermana sale de la habitacion de su madre uniéndose al abrazo por SU actitud reservada nunca habia actuado de esa forma con sus familiares pero ahora ellos necesitaban de aquel consuelo.

-No puedo creer que estes aqui! SOlo mirate! no has cambiado nada! -repetia su hermana mientras le arrebataba sus lentes colocandoselos- Solo tus ojos han cambiado como puedes ver sin ellos!

-M... mary onesan! -con agilidad logra quitarselos a la chica volviendo a colocarlos en su lugar- No es tan malo y siguien siendo el mismo aumento!

-POr cierto... veniste solo? -menciona su padre mientras cerraba la habitacion de la mujer para evitar despertarla con tanto ruido- Vitchan estara emocionado de verte.

-Ah!? no estas molesto de que él...

-Papá! -gritaba una pequeña niña mientras corría por los pasillos, siendo seguida por el peliblanco quien trataba de alcanzarle pero la energía de la niña era mayor a la del Ruso.

-Papá? -cuestiona la chica al observar a la peliplata siendo alzada por Victor. Su sonrisa le era bastante familiar, tenia acierto parentesco a Yuri pero era la viva imagen del Ruso quien alcanzándola al fin la toma en brazos- Vitchan acaso es tu…

-Em… Padre, Mary~Onesan… tengo algo que decirles -nervioso retrocede tomando la mano de la niña quien al verlo salta hacia sus brazos acurrucándose en él.

-En cuanto despertó trato de buscarte.. -ríe el peli plata reacomodándose el cabello debido al ajetreo de hace un momento.

-Anna te dije que me esperaras con Victor mientras yo no estaba.

-Papá, Perdón… -susurraba la niña mientras se ocultaba entre la bufanda que le había puesto yuri horas antes de llegar al pueblo- Yo queria estar contigo! -pucherea,

Padre e Hija miraban atentos como aquella niña se abrazaba de Yuri mientras sollozaba un poco, No comprendian que pasaba y desde cuando Yuri era tan bueno con los niños?

-Em… Papá, Mary Onesan quiero presentarles a Anna, ella es mi… mi hija -Víctor pasa su brazo por la cintura del menor acercándolo un poco, eso solía reconfortarlo cuando patinaba profesionalmente. ahora se encontraba otra vez nervioso y a la defensiva preparado para cualquier comentario hacia la niña, podian decir lo que quisieran de él pero Nunca dejaria que le hicieran lo mismo a su hija.

-Oh por… Yuri …. -su hermana se lleva ambas manos a la boca, no podía creer que Aquella niña fuera su sobrina

-Mi… es mi nieta? -el mayor se acerca a la niña sonriendo como nunca lo habia hecho, la niña al ver a su abuelo no duda en mirarlo y entregarle una amplia sonrisa- Debió de haber sido una mujer bastante bonita, felicidades hijo y donde esta ella?

-Ella? -cada vez más impaciente mira en dirección al peli plata quien parecía mirar a la nada- em.. Bueno a decir verdad Siempre hemos sido nosotros dos… -Como podía explicarle a su padre que en realidad Anna nació de él y su progenitor estaba justo a su lado sujetando su cintura el cual No sabia nada de su existencia. Con el rostro de mi colores se aleja un poco de Víctor y deja a su niña en el suelo, pero ella rápido toma la mano del Ruso y Yuri quedando en medio,

-Y…Yuri, tengo que preguntarte algo -se acerca su hermana a su oído- s… como decirlo, ella se parce mucho a Víctor…. Em… de casualidad tu y él no…

-Vitchan no crees que mi nieta es hermosa! -EL nuevo abuelo cargaba a su nieta alzándola en varias ocasiones haciendo reír a la niña- Mira que hermosos ojos pequeña…

-Si… es hermosa… -responde con cierta molestia mientras desviaba la mirada, Sentía celos de aquella niña pero al igual un sentimiento extraño crecía en su pecho, como si necesitara protegerla- Creo que los dejare solos un momento me iré por algo de comer -menciona el peli plata alejándose de aquella escena.

Tras la desaparición de Yuri, Víctor se había ganado el amor de aquella familia ya que fue un gran sostén para los Katsuki haciendo entender lo mucho que amaba al Chico y lo desesperado que estaba por encontrarle. Pero ahora era diferente, se sentía ajeno a ellos.

Al darles la espalda una pequeña mano sujeta la suya encontrando a la pequeña niña sonriendole.

-Parece que tienes una nueva Fan Vitchan -reía el mayor de los Katsuki mientras sujetaba de nuevo a su nieta.

Entre la reunión familiar el sonido de una campana proveniente de la habitación donde dormía su madre hace que los Katsuki fijarán la vista en ella.

-Yuri… será mejor que seas tú quien entre… ella estará muy feliz de verte -menciona su hermana mientras lo empuja por la espalda. El chico tras el empujón de su hermana entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Mary cariño -susurraba con dificultad mientras se retiraba la mascarilla- ya caso es hora de mi medicamento.

La habitación estaba oscura y la silueta del castaño era lo único que podía observar, Yuri estaba nervioso sus manos temblaban y acercándose a la mesita de noche pudo leer el nombre del medicamento extraño medicamento.

-Mary, tuve otra vez aquel sueño donde tu hermano estaba aquí… -el castaño a escasos pasos de su madre detiene todo movimiento ¿acaso ella había estado despierta? La mujer retirando la mascarilla de su rostro toma la mano del chico acercándola a su mejilla.

-No es un sueño...Yuri… -espesas lagrimas de alegría rodaban por el rostro de la mujer mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano del chico temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer

-Es... estoy en casa! -El castaño se abalanza hacia ella abrazándola con cuidado y cual niño pequeño lloraba sobre sus hombros todo aquello que se había reprimido por tantos años. Duraron horas en aquella posición hasta que la última lágrima saliera.

-Por fin estas de regreso… te extrañe tanto!

-perdón… creo que Pichit tiene razón -menciona mientras seca sus lagrimas con el antebrazo- suelo ser muy impulsivo cuando de cometer tonterias se trata…

-debió de haber sido realmente duro o no?

-Ni que lo digas… -se talla la nariz con insistencia

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Comías bien? Estuvimos buscándote por todo Japón y Vitchan se comprometió a encontrarte… y… -dejando la oración al aire vuelve a tomar aquella mascarilla colocándola con rapidez sobre su nariz

-M.. mamá!? –preocupado se acerca a su madre pero ella presionaba su mano en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-Madre, no debes de sobre pasarte. -entraba Mary en aquel cuarto con varios medicamentos para la mujer- Aunque yo igual quiero saber…

-Em… bueno -apenado rasca detrás de su nuca desviando la mirada- Viví en Tailandia junto a Pichit pero decidí alquilar un departamento para mí y Anna em… obtuve un trabajo en la pista de patinaje de la localidad como instructor pero aunque la paga no fuera buena me encarge de que nunca le faltára nada a Anna …

-Anna? Es una amiga tuya? -cuestiona su madre.

-Ella em… como decirlo… es… Mamá creo que bueno. .. Esto es complicado…yo…am... TIENES UNA NIETA LLAMADA ANNA! –grita por fin.

La habitación se volvía silenciosa, su madre observaba atónica al chico. Pero Yuri a pesar de la falta de respuesta por parte de su madre se sentía aliviado, había liberado aquel peso extra que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-…Tuviste una hija? –tras otro corto silencio Yuri asiente con la cabeza- Oh por dios Yuri eso es maravillos… Mary, podrías dejarnos solos un momento? -La alegría del rostro de la mujer regresaba pero esto a su vez se observaba preocupada, era algo nuevo para los hijos Katsuki.

\- está bien, iré a ver que necesitan las chicas de recepción. Yuri dale a madre su medicamento! Es cada cuatro horas, en media hora llega la enfermera para el medicamento intravenoso.

-E… el que!?

-tu solo calla y observa cómo es que trabaja, Oh y no te desmalles por la sangre! -y sin más sale de la habitación dejando a madre e hijo solos.

-Soy abuela! -vuelve a repetir con entusiasmo- Deseo verla Yuri! Tráela lo antes posible! Donde esta ella!? Como lo tomo VItchan!? Tu padre sabe acaso!? Ya hablaste con él!? Una cosa mas... Hijo, durante este tiempo te estuviste cuidando?

-ah!? Si… iba al médico cada que me sentía mal y…

-No, no consultas medicas no -interrumpe la mayor- al tener Relaciones Sexua...

-MAMA! -alzando la voz interrumpiendo a la mujer- no t tengo relacione…s, o bueno desde hace bastante tiempo no… he tenido nada de... Por qué la pregunta?

-Yuri -suspira la mujer un tanto preocupada- Tu pequeña realmente tiene mamá? -la mujer miraba sus manos fijamente, se le observaba ansiosa y eso alertaba al mas joven- hay algo que debo de contarte…-retirando la mascarilla se acerca a su hijo tomando su diestra- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que sin importar todo lo que haya sucedido antes eres mi Hijo y esta vez estaré apoyándote en todas y cada una de tus decisiones...

-Nunca creí escuchar aquello –menciona casi en un susurro- Menos después de todo lo que dijeron aquella noche en la que me fui de casa...

-lo sé! Por ello no quiero que mis palabras sean las que te alejen de mi, asi que lo que te diré ahora por favor recapacítalo ya que puede cambiar toda tu manera de ver la vida ahora, sé que debí decírtelo antes pero tu padre se negaba en que llegaras a saber acerca de esto, y espero no haya sido muy tarde...

-Qué tratas de decirme?

-Desde que eras un niño pequeño tu padre y yo sabíamos que talvez no podrías tener una vida normal pero ninguno se atrevía a creerlo. Los Doctores nos decían muchas cosas favorables pero debíamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta de ti mismo.

-Medicos? -cada vez mas confundido por las palabras de su madre poco a poco aleja sus manos de las de la mujer- Es algo malo?

-No, no! Todo lo contrario... yo lo llamaría un milagro.

Fuera de la habitación Víctor aun observaba aquella escena donde abuelo y nieta se conocían, los celos por la cercanía de aquellos dos solo le daban ganas de salir corriendo pero cada que intentaba salir la niña iba detrás suyo regresándolo a su lugar y como buen caballero no podía negarse a la sonrisa de una Dama y mas si esa sonrisa era la misma que la de su ex amante.

-Ah~ no se que haremos ahora. Madre tiene que ir a sus revisiones en la clínica y mi padre no puede cuidar el local solo y menos ahora con la niña... -prendiendo un cigarrillo, la hermana de Yuri se recarga aun costado del ruso observando la escena- De verdad no es nada tuyo?

-Mío? -sacando una ligera risa del peli plata este niega con la cabeza-

-Sería realmente feliz si lo fuera...

-Sé lo mucho que amas a mi hermano, porque no intentas acercártele? Ve, el obstáculo mas grande ya lo han pasado… nuestros padres.

-talvez eso creas pero ahora hay algo aun mas grande…

-Tu tranquilo! -golpea su hombro- estoy segura que Yuri aun ve por ti…La vida nos pone a todos delante un amor imposible para probar la fortaleza de nuestro corazón

\- Pero ahora debo de ganarme a dos corazones -mira en dirección a la niña de brillantes ojos azules.

-…. Te doy permiso de que te robes a mi hermano por varias horas busca a una niñera! -ríe a carcajadas dejando al peli plata por El llamado de un comensal.

-Una niñera….? Oh! - saca de nuevo su celular marcando con insistencia, tenia a su niñera perfecta y para su suerte de vacaciones por Tokio.

#- Que es lo que Quieres!?

-Yurio! Esta Otabek contigo?

#- ...Si, lo esta ¿Para que lo quieres?

-Necesito una niñera.

#- VETE AL DIABLO!

.

.

A varios Kilómetros de distancia en la ruidosa cuidad de Tokio caminaban algo incomodos una pareja de "amantes primerizos" sus mejillas se podían ver cual tómate pero era aun mayor en el menor; un chico de cabello Rubio y cara angelical con un carácter bastante explosivo y el mas alto de un corte militar a pesar de su falta de expresión podía notarse una ligera sonrisa en sus labios pero no estaban incomodos por la presencia del otro si no por aquellas cámaras que "Discretamente" los seguían entre las calles de la gran cuidad del sol naciente.

Yurio y Otabek hacia dos días que hicieron Historia en el mundo del patinaje artístico no por el hecho de haber participaron en esta ultima temporada siendo los ganadores del oro y plata si no por algo aun mayor.

 _Durante la sesión de fotos en el podio mientras alzaban con orgullo sus medallas Yurio bajo antes del podio del segundo lugar colocándose frente al Kazajo, las luces de las cámaras iluminaban a la pareja de patinadores y ante la mirada de todos vieron por primera vez como las mejillas del Ruso se tornaban rosadas y abandonando esa actitud tan a la defensiva se veía tan indefenso e inseguro. Antes de que Otabek pudiera si quiera hablar Yurio en un movimiento brusco se retira la medalla de Plata y toma la mano del contrario._

 _-Ot...Otabek, Recuerdas nuestra promesa, verdad?_

 _-m… Que quien ganara el plata debía regalarle algo especial al ganador del oro, Si lo recuerdo muy bien –menciona el kazajo mientras revolvía el rebelde cabello del menor- Yurio, este no es momento de hablar sobre nuestra apuesta._

 _-Lo sé! Pero no quiero cometer el mismo error que ese idiota!._

 _-Ah!?_

 _-OTABEK! -grita el Ruso haciendo eco en todo el recinto, las voces poco a poco callaban para ver aquella escena entre patinadores, Comentarios como "¿Estarán discutiendo?" "¿Yuri Plisetsky Ha sido el ganador varias veces, es normal que este molesto!" "Habrá golpes" no se hicieron esperar- Tengo listo tu regalo! Fuiste mi primer amigo asi que yo... -toma una gran cantidad de aire- TE REGALO MI PRIMER AMOR!_

 _El eco era el único sonido, todos estaban atónitos ante las palabras del chico y aun mas el Kazajo quien sorprendido observaba con detalle el rostro del contrario y sin esperarlo una tierna sonrisa se forma en su rostro avergonzando mas al Rubio._

 _-CON UN SIMPLE "NO" ERA SUFICIENTE IDIOTA! -vuelve a gritar pero ahora con molestia dándole la espalda al azabache cuando unos cálidos brazos le rodean por la espalda y aquel aroma a madera y limón se impregnaba en él. Otabek ocultando su sonrisa en el cuello del menor se dedicaba a presionar aun mas al chico entre sus brazos haciendo que este se sonrojara de sobre manera._

 _-Aun no respondo a tu regalo... De verdad Soy tu primer amor?_

 _-S...si, no. Bueno... lo tomas o lo dejas!?_

 _El kazajo sujeta la barbilla del Rubio alzándola ligeramente hacia su rostro mirándolo fijamente y lentamente acercarse a los labios ajenos dejando un corto y casto beso "Su primer beso". Las cámaras volvían a realizar su función pero a la pareja de patinadores no les importaba solo existían ellos en su pequeña burbuja_

 _-Lo tomo –ríe mientras toma las manos del chico depositando un pequeño beso sin apartar su penetrante mirada del Ruso._

 _-AUN ES UN NIÑO! Gritaba Yakov desde el palco._

 _-Yuri tiene la edad suficiente para tener alguna relación! -puchereaba Mila- Además ya lo veía venir... Solo observa como se miran el uno al otro~_

 _-Lo mismo le paso a Vitya y ve todo lo que ocurrió!_

 _-Fue feliz... y ahora que volvió a encontrarlo talvez tengamos de regreso al gran Víctor Nikiforov en la pista._

 _-Lo encontró!? Ccc cuando!?_

 _-No lo sé exactamente pero Después le sacare la Sopa a nuestro gatito enamorado..._

 _-Tsk, aun creo que es muy joven para pensar en ese tipo de cosas..._

 _-Acepta que ese pequeño y odioso niño ha crecido, wow si que era como un hijo para ti._

 _-m... creo que lo es, Solo NO lo digas o su ego subira aun mas!_

 _-ah... Que hermoso es el primer amor! Tan sincero, transparente, directo, romantico tan puro e Inocente -suspira la patinadora-_

 _-ESpero que sea inocente o tendre que darle una leccion al Kazajo!_

 _-ahhh! es imposible hablar de amor con un padre tan sobreprotector!_

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Hola otra vez! Aquí reportándome con nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como lo fue para mi escribirlo~ mas la parte de OtaRio, talvez mas adelante haga un fic de esta pareja o mínimo un OneShot, ME ENCANTAN!

Solo me queda decir A pesar de que YOI termino quiero agradecer a tod s en este fandom, realmente conocía a mucha gente realmente buena y divertida, puede que después del final poco a poco nos iremos retirando pero mientras dure ese cariño a YOI el Viccturi, OtaRi etc etc no importa que ya no seamos un fandom grande como lo somos ahora pero yo quiero seguir siendo parte de esta extraña familia :3

-Perdon desde el miércoles estoy MUY SENSIVBLE- jaja nos vemos en una semana mas :3 las quiero! Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció el Final de YOI? Yo me siento feliz talvez conforme ya que aunque Yuri no gano el plata decidio seguir con victor y el patinaje 3

GabrielaMontes15 -Me alegra de que te guste~ :3

Kamisumi Shirohoshi – Víctor siempre será un amor~ uno muuuuuy distraído! Como es que Yuri le aguanta todo?

Victoria Chacin618

SenkoHasegawa me alegra de que te gustará! Y bueno Yuri siempre nos lo ponen en YOI como alguien muy sensible MAS si Víctor no está a su lado… ya después entra en su Modo Eros~ !

skarllet northman muchas gracias por Comentar! -mas corazones y taldos

Serena Azul – Siempre me gusta leer tus RW! MUCHAS GRACIAS! -le deja corazones gays(¿?)

deysizg501 - Creo que Victor sigue siendo muuuy distraido e ignora todo a su alrededor y a Yuri en el proceso pero no deja de ser un amor con Yuri (¿) Muchas gracias por comentar! Y me alegra que te haya gustado!

Muchas Muchas Gracias por dejar su Review Me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo, Hoy es 24 asi que les deseo una bonita Noche buena~ y navidad tambien aunque algunas tal vez ya nno recibimos regalos pero hay aue "tratar" de convivir con la Familia! Si van a Salir de casa hágalo con cuidado y evitar beber y manejar~ FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS! Y si no actualizo antes del 31 UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN!

Nos vemos en una semana o antes~ Ciao ciao! dosvidaniya!

PD: La **miestenia Gravis** es una Enfermedad Cronica degeneratica que afecta la funcion musculo esqueletico, actualmente no hay mucha informacion sobre ella pero decidi colocarla ya que actualmente ayudo en un caso y cada día aprendo mas de ella y como tratarla. les dejo este articulo que para mi es el mas completo que hay aunque despues creo que publicare mi pequeño protocolo de 26 hojas y va en aumento jajaja

. /url?sa=t &source=web&rct=j&url= . &ved=0ahUKEwjf5byIvo3RAhUB74MKHbtADK8QFggpMAE&usg=AFQjCNGPB-cIsKvXmzR9Hk0dNnEUFO2HwQ&sig2=elI6vq-MWduF1FR6_eFpyQ


	7. Chapter 7

Una pareja de "amantes primerizos" caminaba por las calles de Tokio mientras entrelazaban sus manos sacándoles un leve sonrojo a ambos, Yurio y Otabek hacia dos días hicieron Historia en el mundo del patinaje artístico, no por el hecho de haber participaron en esta última temporada siendo los ganadores del oro y plata si no por hacer publica su relación a mitad de la ceremonia de premiación. Desde entonces eran seguidos por varios reporteros quienes sin importar del lugar ellos trataban de conseguir imágenes de la primicia.

-Yuri, será mejor que no mires atrás... recuerda que Lilia te prohibió insultar a la prensa –susurraba Otabek cerca del oído del menor.

-Pppero Beka! Llevan horas siguiéndonos y... ah! Esta bien, no les dire nada! –resinado y con un leve Puchero apresura el paso hasta que el teléfono del Rubio comenzó a sonar con insistencia, al observar la pantalla no pudo evitar emitir algo parecido a un gruñido de molestia haciendo sonreír a su pareja.

-Que es lo que Quieres!?

#-Yurio! Esta Otabek contigo?

-AH? ... Si, lo está ¿Para qué lo quieres? -mira discretamente al más alto aun sin soltar su mano.

#-Necesito una niñera.

\- VETE AL DIABLO!

#-espera, espera, espera!Yurio!No cuelgues, es de suma importancia, justo ahora estoy en Hasetsu y bueno necesito llevarme a Yuri por unas horas pero n.

-Tsk, Acaso la familia del cerdo no puede?

#-A eso me refiero... em como decirlo. Anna no suele alejarse mucho de Yuri asi que lloraría por horas!

-Entonces cómprale un helado, una Tablet, búscale una mascota que se yo!

#-Yurio~ por esa razón es que eres malo con los niños~ En fin recordé el encanto de Otabek con los niños y...

-No lo hará.

-por mí no hay problema, sería un gusto ayudarle Señor Nikiforov -menciona el kazajo acercándose al celular del chico.

-OTABEK! -grita el rubio alejando el teléfono en un berrinche- Ese par solo te utilizara y yo... queríapasarmástiempocontigoidiota.

-Yuri, ayudar a otros es muy importante… y estaremos juntos mientras le cuidamos -revuelve el cabello del mas bajo algo que solo el kazajo era capaz de hacer; controlar el temperamento del rubio.

\- está bien pero si algo mas pasa será tu culpa!

#- No importa cuantas veces te repita que solo me llames Víctor me seguirás diciendo Señor, verdad?... me haces sentir viejo!

-Ya estas anciano viejo... tsk –Yurio volvía a tomar el celular.

#-Yurio deberías ser mas como Otabek.

-Tsk No eres mi padre, viejo. -refunfuñaba el mas joven resistiendo las ganas de lanzar el teléfono por tercera vez en la semana.

#-… En fin, Cuento con ustedes! La niña se llama Anna, tiene cinco años y ama los peluches, parece que le molesta que traten de peinarla, Oh! Y algo muy importante según Yuri Anna no debe agitarse mucho, no tengo idea por que pero no creo que sea importante! Bye bye!

-ESPERA POR QUE NO DEBE... colgó!- refunfuñaba el menor lanzando lo que quedaba del celular al suelo

-… Jakov se molestara de nuevo –suspira el kazajo.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación madre e hijo continuaban hablando animadamente acerca del trabajo de cuidar a un niño, Hiroko aun no podía creer que su hijo había aceptado tan bien el hecho de Dar a luz y lo había hecho solo, algo que la hacia sentir culpable.

\- Ese milagro se llama Anna verdad? Es muy lindo… puedo saber porque aquel nombre y no uno más tradicional?

-Bueno en realidad es complicado… -nervioso miraba sus manos temblar otra vez, tenía que aprender a controlar ese tic- Pichit me ayudo a elegirlo! -dijo avergonzado de si mismo.

-Yuri, Tienes que decirle a Vitchan la verdad -menciono por fin la mujer tomando desprevenido a su hijo quien solo la observaba- Es el padre de todos modos…

-Él no debe saber! P… puede que desde que volví a encontrarlo mi corazón late aun mas fuerte pero… algo en mi cabeza no me deja decirle la verdad.

-Hijo, ya no hay nada que te impida estar con Vitchan, porque te castigas tu solo? Piensa en tu hija es ella quien saldrá más afectada en todo esto, le quitas el derecho de conocer a su padr…

-YO SOY SU PADRE -alza la voz interrumpiendo a la mujer- y no necesita de alguien más… Menos después de lo que él hizo…

-A que te refieres? -Pregunta cada vez más confundida- Qué fue lo que en realidad paso entre ustedes?

-… Nada! Eso fue lo que paso! -levantándose de la cama y a pesar de los llamados de su madre Yuri decidió simplemente ignorarlos.

-Yuri! -Vuelve a repetir la mujer haciendo que el menor se detenga frente a la puerta- Acaso tu bebe nunca se ha preguntado donde estaba su madre?

-... Pichit y yo creímos apropiado ocultar que fui yo quien le dio a Luz, quería que tuviera una infancia normal... -a pesar del temblor en sus manos, Yuri presionaba cada vez mas el picaporte- así que le dije que su "madre" había fallecido…

-Yuri, Sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho la verdad... y ahora tu estas haciendo lo mismo con ella, ocultarle algo que puede que al pasar de los años nunca te perdone... No sigas mi ejemplo y ve tras Vitchan, dile la verdad y vuelvan a construir sus vidas

-Mamá lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo y agradecería que no le dijeras nada al respecto –Azotando la puerta sale de la habitación encontrándose con la mirada de preocupación de Víctor. "Todo era su culpa" gritaba su mente "Nunca le dejaría volver a ser parte de su vida ni la de su hija"

Sale de la casa empujando la puerta corrediza, A pesar de que aun sentía algo por Víctor no podía perdonarle tan fácil, lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, le dijo cosas bastante hirientes y encontrarlo en los brazos de una mujer le había roto en mil pedazos, temía volver a pasar por aquella situación.

 _Cinco años atrás, después de abandonar su casa Yuri y Pichit viajaban en una aerolínea con destino al aeropuerto de Norilsk en San Petersburgo, Yuri tenía que ver con urgencia a Víctor, no por el hecho de su "Supuesta novia" si no acerca de algo aun mayor, pensar en ello solo hacía que sus manos temblaran y su respiración se volviera irregular._

 _Sin moverse de su asiento leía una y otra vez aquel sobre amarillo pero sobre todo aquellas letras marcadas con la leyenda de "POSITIVO" la noticia le cayó cual balde de agua helada, a sus 24 años saber que sus órganos internos eran "Diferentes" o un "Milagro" no era algo que tuviese en mente y ahora conocía la verdad del porque las palabras tan hirientes de sus padres ¿Toda su vida habían fingido amarle?_

 _-Hey, Tranquilo todo saldrá bien ya lo veras -Yuri gira en dirección a su amigo correspondiendo su cálida sonrisa, le debía todo a ese muchacho, desde ayudarle a salir de casa, ser un sostén cuando mas lo necesito, el haberlo obligado a realizarse esos análisis y ahora lo acompañaba en un vuelo de cinco horas con destino a Rusia dándole apoyo para decirle la verdad a Víctor..._

 _-Pichit y que hare si Víctor rechaza la idea de tenerlo? -Aquella pregunta daba vueltas desde el día en que supo que estaba en cinta y no solo eso sino que el bebe tenía cerca de tres a cuatro meses en su interior le hacían temblar de miedo. Víctor solía ser muy distraído, torpe, descuidado pero sabía que lo amaba con todo su ser pero el peli plata estaría dispuesto a amar aquella criatura que crecía lentamente? Y ahora era que pasaban por un mal momento en su relación?_

 _-Bueno… si acaso llegara a rechazarlos qué opinas de Escapar a Tailandia conmigo? Es Mayo hay oferta en los vuelos a Tailandia por temporada! -ríe lo suficientemente alto para que los demás pasajeros voltearan a verlos con molestia a su vez que Yuri le golpea el hombro._

 _-Hablo enserio!_

 _-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo él te ama, de seguro que lo tomara bien y le buscaran un nombre al beb... MIRA PUEDO VER LA CUIDAD!-cual niño pequeño Pichit con telefono en mano tomaba infinidad de fotos del paisaje mientras señalaba todo lo que veía. Tal vez tenía razón._

 _Tras arribar Mila y Yurio los recibían en el aeropuerto El mas bajo obligado por la Rusa sostenía un letrero sobre su cabeza con los nombres de ambos patinadores._

 _-Tsk esto es ridículo Mila!_

 _-Pero y si se pierden? Recuerda que Yuri aun no sabe hablar bien ruso y su compañero tampoco, Víctor se enojaría si algo les llegara a pasar!_

 _-SI TANTO LE IMPORTARA ÉL ESTARIA AQUÍ Y NO NOSOTROS!_

 _-Katsuki dijo que era una visita sorpresa y Vitya tiene una entrevista el día de hoy, le ha costado bastante limpiar el nombre del Katsuki_

 _-Seria más sencillo si solo dijeran la verdad en público! Que tan complicado puede ser!_

 _-Oh! Yuri, Yuri aun eres muy joven para entender el problema que lleva ser una pareja reconocida en este medio y más siendo dos hombres…_

 _-Ah? Pero si tú no tienes pareja!_

 _-Tal vez no… pero Me he decidido ir tras Otabek -reía la chica tras ver como el rubio parecía quedar estático._

 _-AHHH! -alza la voz haciendo eco en el recinto, la gente que pasaba por el lugar lo observaban con reproche, Yurio avergonzado por su inesperada reacción se cubre con la capucha de su chaqueta._

 _-Ahí están! -reconocieron la voz del japonés al instante, se veía más gordo de lo normal siendo el blanco de las bromas de la Chica._

 _._

 _-Llegamos a su departamento! -sonreía la Chica mientras reía en silencio al ver dormido a Yurio en la espalda de Pichit, tras el viaje en auto desde el aeropuerto llegaron dicho departamento que solían compartir la pareja de patinadores-_

 _-Nada ha cambiado –suspira aliviado tal parecía que no había nadie en casa, pero un extraño chillido hacía eco en el hogar, dejando sus maleta en el suelo se acerca a su antiguo cuarto para que pudiera dormir Yurio mas cómodo, al detenerse frente a esa gran puerta blanca el rechinido de la cama hacía eco, "Algo marchaba mal" cruzaba miradas con los otros patinadores, nadie articulaba palabra alguna y el sonido parecía dejarse de escuchar. Mila abre la puerta de golpe entrando a dicha habitación quedando sin aire._

 _-MAKKACHIN! -grita al ver al perro desordenando la cama. El Can tras escuchar su nombre alza las orejas saltando hacia su antiguo dueño._

 _-Creí que seria algo peor –Yurio mas dormido que despierto baja de la espalda del moreno recargándose en la puerta- Espero y tengas algo de comer porque tengo hambre._

 _-Yuri! No seas grosero! -regañaba la chica._

 _-No hay problema, esta es m... mi casa –un leve sonrojo se formaba en las mejillas del chico, nunca se acostumbraría a decirlo en voz alta- Esperen en la sala buscare algo para cenar!_

 _-Esperaremos contigo hasta que llegue Victor, ahora se encuentra en una entrevista llegará algo tarde._

 _-Así que él está en una entrevista… -menciona el pelinegro con decepción- Tenía la esperanza de verlo._

 _-Bueno, tiene que limpiar tu nombre después de ese escándalo en el último GPF_

 _-Que rayos pensaban cerdo!_

 _-no lo sé, simplemente paso -Pichit al notar los ánimos de su amigo lo rodea con sus brazos dándole confort._

 _-Yuri, Víctor sabe que ya estas en Rusia!?_

 _-Nop… decidí que fuera una sorpresa._

 _\- SUFICIENTE SORPRESAS ES LO QUE LLEVAS EN ESE SOBRE AMARILLO, QUERRAS MATARLO! -reía a el tailandés mientras ambos Rusos intercambiaban miradas sin entender nada_

 _-Por cierto Yuri que llevas en ese sobre? Desde que llegamos del aeropuerto he visto que lo abrazas como si en cualquier momento se llegara romper –Mencionaba el rubio poniendo nerviosos aquellos que sabían su contenido. Em... es como decirlo jaja_

 _-Hay que ver tele! -grito Pichit tomando el control del televisor, Gran error. Las cámaras enfocaban a Victor mientras este sonreia ampliamente contestando todas y cada una de las preguntas._

 _-Tsk ridículo! -Yurio le arrebata el control pero momentos antes de cambiar un rostro conocido para el rubio sujetaba el brazo del Ruso restregándose en él- Ha! Oye Mila como se llamaba la otra anciana del internad..._

 _Todos en el departamento miraban fijamente al nipón pero este se encontraba tranquilo, con una expresión neutral difícil de descifrar para el resto._

 _-Hay que ver una película les parece?_

 _-Dicen que buscando a Nemo es muy buena –tratando de alivianar el ambiente Pichit saca su teléfono buscando dicho Filme._

 _Yuri gracias a un extraño e inesperado mensaje de Texto de parte de Jakov se había enterado que aquella mujer era una compañera de pista del equipo ruso y solo le ayudaba a fingir una relación, pero a pesar de ser actuado le dolía._

 _Las horas pasaron y tras ver dos películas mas aun no había rastro del Peli plata, Yuri observaba su teléfono en varias ocasiones mientras los demás menos yurio quien roncaba en otra parte del sofá hablaban animadamente ¿Dónde estaría? Desesperado toma su celular marcando al Ruso. Un timbre, dos los nervios crecían cada vez mas hasta que Logro escuchar su voz pero algo andaba mal._

 _#- "Алло? *le escucho* … Vitya! Любовь называет вас свинья *Te llama un tal cerdito, Amor* " –una voz femenina se adueñaba del teléfono del teléfono del peliblanco a su vez Pichit y Mila dejaron su conversación acercándose al japonés._

 _-Son las dos de la mañana que rayos hacen ese par... -Mila le arrebata el celular al pelinegro comenzando a reclamar enfadada a la chica en su lengua madre algo que él Nipón no entendía._

 _-Yuri quita esa cara, talvez ella estaba mas cerca del teléfono y... -animaba el tailandés logrando el efecto contrarío. -Víctor esta al telefono -refunfuñaba la peliroja entregando el celular._

 _-V... Victor? -pregunta con duda, del otro lado de la línea podía escuchar el retumbar de la música y risas por parte de una mujer- ¿estas en la lin_

 _#- YURI! -grita haciendo que el menor alejara la bocina de sus oídos- CREI QUE SEGUIAS HACIENDO BERRICHE PORQUE NO TE DEJE COMPETIR!_

 _-Víctor? Donde estas! Sabes vine a Rusia, estoy en tu apartamento, Nuestro apartamento y…_

 _#- VEZ TE FIJE QUE ERA LINDO!-gritaba de nuevo. Yuri aun no sabia porqué la voz del mayor se escuchaba diferente, arrastraba las palabras y la música de fondo parecía hacer eco- Y ES MIIIO!_

 _-Donde estas? acaso bebiste!? Quien esta contigo! -Pichit se acerca a su amigo abrazándole por los hombros_

 _#- MI AMADO CERDITO TODO QUIERE SABER!_

 _-No estoy jugando! Has bebido algo!? -preocupado y con un ligero dolor en el vientre le hace sujetarse del tailandés, Mila cada vez mas preocupada por aquella charla se sienta del otro lado del japonés brindándole apoyo- Víctor? Sigues en la línea?_

 _#- JUGAR! -hizo una pausa donde lo único que se escuchaban era la misma risa de la mujer momentos atras- Bien! Y que~ era~ lo~ immportante que tenias que decir…me?_

 _Dudando o no de su respuesta coloca su mano sobre aquel pequeño bulto donde crecía su bebe, era el momento de decirle y por qué no ahora que el Ruso estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. la gente cuando bebe suele ser más sincera o no?_

 _-Vitya… a ti… te gustan los niños? -soltó por fin, sus manos volvían a temblar mientras aguantaba la respiración, lo había dicho. No había respuesta por parte del mayor-_

 _-Yuri! No puedes decirle asi! -sentenciaba el moreno- Mejor espera a que él este en sus cinco sentidos!_

 _#-Ah!? Yuri sabes pp perfectamente la respuest...ta a ello!_

 _-Em, se que te gusta jugar con las trillizas pero lo que quiero decir es Que… que dirías si te dijera que… puede que tengamos un bebé…?_

 _Lo había hecho, Tanto Pichit como Yuri esperaban la tan esperada respuesta, los segundos en espera se volvían eternos hasta que el carraspeo del otro lado de la línea los hizo reaccionar._

 _#-oh… sabes Creo que te diría que, No es buena idea! En realidad nunca me han gustado tanto los niños! -reía del otro lado de la línea, Yuri no hacia mas que temblar en aquel sofá mientras Pichit afirmaba su agarre. No era la respuesta que esperaba y le dolía saber dicha verdad- Además! Por eso salgo contigo para no llevar la carga de un niño! "Eres cruel conmigo Vitya" -gritaba la mujer._

 _-C… Como puedes decir eso! -Aquello fue el detonante perfecto para terminar rompiéndolos en pedazos y espesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas_

 _#-Serías un fenómeno si pudieras tener hijos! HAHAHAHA!_

 _-P... Por favor detente..._

 _#-Mmme alegra~ tanto que seas tú~ y Si tuvieras un bebé no dudaría en Salir corriendo! Apenas puedo con Makkachin y contigo!_

 _-P... Por favor para..._

 _-Sssuelen serrr una carga en mi vida como painad... dor! -se escuchó un golpe y la voz del peli plata se escuchaba a la lejanía- "Será mejor que nos dejes el departamento si no quieres ver algo desagradable~" -fue lo último que dijo aquella voz femenina. Yurio le arrebata el telefono cortando la llamada._

 _¿Que había pasado? Yuri lleva sus manos a su rostro limpiando aquel camino húmedo de sus mejillas. La habitación se encontraba en total silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ¿REALMENTE Víctor pensaba eso? Y si en realidad al igual que su familia solo habían fingido amarlo? Su corazón no podía con tanto._

 _-Dime donde esta ese anciano y yo mismo ire a patearle el rostro._

 _-Yuri! … perdón todo esto es mi culpa! Nunca creí que Víctor estaría en ese estado._

 _\- No tienes de que disculparte._

 _-No olvides lo que dijo el medico –Pichit rompiendo con aquel incomodo silencio toma las manos de su amigo, Yuri lo había olvidado rotundamente "evitar las emociones fuertes" Que importaba ahora!_

 _-Katsuki... entonces tu... -la Chica no sabia como abordar el tema había escuchado de principio a fin la conversación pero había algo que no le quedaba claro- Tu... acaso eres de esos ¿casos especiales?_

 _No podía decirle la verdad, No después de escuchar como lo llamaba Víctor su confianza estaba por los suelos y lo único que gritaba su cabeza era "Huir"_

 _-Pichit... aun esta la promoción de mayo en la aerolínea?_

 _-ah? No estarás pensando en..._

 _-ESPERA UN MOMENTO KATSUDON! Solo por que un viejo ebrio dijera esas cosas tu tienes que dejarte llevar! -sentenciaba Yurio cada vez mas molesto- que hay del patinaje!_

 _-Yurio tiene razón! Debes de hablar con Víctor pero en otro momento mas apropiado._

 _-Tú amas patinar! En las competencias Eres mi rival a vencer! Siempre lo fuiste, puede que no seas muy bueno en los saltos pero durante las coreografías puedes hacer que hasta el mas desinteresado voltee a verte y Que Mierda hare sin ti! PIENSA ANTES DE HACER ALGO ESTUPIDO!_

 _-Yurio... -Ambos Yuri quedaron en silencio, el japonés jamás imaginaba que el Rubio le hiciera tal cumplido pero ahora que sentido podía encontrar, su mayor inspiración le había destrozado, aquello que hace unas horas veía como un milagro ahora le era un nuevo estorbo ¿porque habría de tener aquel niño?_

 _-Hay que calmarnos un poco y seguir discutiendo del tema mañana con la cabeza un poco mas fría -Mila toma por el brazo al Rubio alejándolo del japonés- anda Jakov me matará si no te ve en casa cuando despierte esta mañana._

 _-Esto no tiene mas tema de discusión. Ya lo escucharon yo solo soy una carga para él, será mejor no estorbarle más y desaparecer_

 _-… HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! -tirando de su brazo se deshace del agarre de la pelirroja- NO ME INTERESA... vámonos Mila –dándole la espalda a ambos chicos y colocándose la capucha se acerca a la puerta de entrada azotando la puerta._

 _-Chicos nos vemos mañana, Yuri por favor no te precipites y tomes decisiones de las que te arrepentirás después. Pichit cuídalo bien... -Imitando la despedida del país del sol naciente la chica sale del departamento dejándolos solos._

 _-Pichit... ya no quiero estar aquí_

 _-Aun esta abierta la oferta de vivir conmigo en Tailandia..._

 **Notas Finales** :

Aquí otra vez reportándome con la parte siete! Algo que tengo que aclarar es que esto es desde el punto de vista de Yuri y es solo una parte del porqué decidió esconderse por tanto tiempo así que aun falta otro pedazo mas que creo que será el cap que viene que esta casi terminado jeje~

Yukipab, Guest, Serena Azul, Vicky A. Chacn, SenkoHasegawa, skarllet northman,jessicaraya ❤

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y a Todas las demas personitas que siguen la historia en cada capitulo ^^ espero y pasen un feliz año! Si beben no manejen, traten de no salir de sus casa tan noche, nada de pirotecnia y mucho menos tirar balazos al aire :v jajaja sin mas Nos vemos en 15 días 3


	8. Chapter 8

"Debí haberme quedado, Debí simplemente alejarme, olvidarlo desde el momento de su rechazo y enamorarme de alguien más"

Yuri recorría las viejas calles de Hasetsu, todo le era bastante familiar, el olor a humedad, el agradable clima nublado que amenazaba con llover pronto, el sonido de las aves que merodeaban cerca pero a pesar de estar en casa no podía evitar el sentirse inseguro. A pesar del tiempo aquellos recuerdos le atormentaban y cual cicatrices le recordaban el hecho de nunca volver a ceder ante aquel sentimiento llamado amor...

 _Después de aquella caótica llamada telefónica Pichit termino por quedarse en el apartamento de la pareja por si Víctor llegaba alcoholizado pero en lugar de ello paso la noche en vela consolando a su amigo hasta que este tras llorar amargamente quedo profundamente dormido entre sus brazos._

 _El Tailandés se volvió la única persona en la que Yuri podía confiar; sus padres le habían decepcionado con crueles palabras, Víctor solo le hizo aun mas daño terminando de destruir la poca confianza en si mismo que tenia y ahora Se tendría que enfrentar al mundo donde las personas que eran capaces de dar ese "Milagro" eran tachados por la sociedad. ¿Qué hacer si la única persona que te puede hacer feliz, es la que te hace llorar?_

 _El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y Ambos chicos que dormían en el Sofá bostezaban abriendo los ojos con pesadez, fue una noche larga llena de estrés, desilusiones, emociones fuertes que habían hecho añicos con el corazón del Japonés._

 _Daban las seis de la mañana y Víctor nunca se presento en su hogar así que era un hecho que dejarían el país._

 _-Yuri... es hora de irnos al aeropuerto -susurro el tailandés cerca del oído del menor mientras peinaba el flequillo de este- dejaremos miles de notas, mensajes, le diremos a Yurio que esta es la ultima oportunidad de Victor para recuperarte, Sí en verdad te ama como suele alardearlo el vendrá al aeropuerto por ti! -Aunque sabia que se auto lesionaba tras decir aquello estaba dispuesto a mover mar y tierra para volver a ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo y amor imposible- vamos hay que hacer tus maletas!_

 _El asiático asiente con la cabeza mientras se dirige a su habitación, tal vez la idea de Pichit de solo "asustar" al Peli plata funcione… tenia la pequeña esperanza que aquello funcionara. Así que tras terminar de empacar con lo necesario y despedirse de Makkachin Yuri deja varias notas muy visibles por todo su apartamento con la esperanza que Víctor lo viera y fuera tras él._

 _Realizar viajes internacionales siempre fue muy tedioso, checar un sinfín de normas, buscar vuelos disponibles, revisión de maletas, visa, papeles en orden y mas papeles era un fastidio para el Japonés pero ser un patinador certificado por la FJP tenia sus ventajas y hacia dichos tramites mas sencillos de realizar._

 _Pasaron todo el día en el gran aeropuerto de Norilsk el atardecer iba acercándose y el momento de abordar se acercaba aun mas pero Víctor seguía sin dar señal alguna._

 _Pichit sabia que si aquel plan no funcionaba Yuri estaría devastado mientras abordaban el vuelo a su cuidad natal Bangkok Tailandia pero estaba decidido rehacer una vida junto a su mejor amigo, cuidaría de él mientras el bebé continuaba creciendo en su interior._

 _Por un momento imagino lo maravilloso que sería si aquel ser llegaba a llamarlo "papá" tener que alistarlo todos los días para ir a la escuela mientras Yuri le sonreía solo a él, talvez le enseñe a patinar y le demostraría lo Divertido que es el deporte y patinarían juntos como una familia normal, envejecer con Yuri a su lado viendo como aquel niño se volvía un adulto fuerte... pero muy en el fondo sabia que no podía simplemente usurpar el lugar que le pertenecía a Víctor, por mas que le lastimara pensarlo aquel par estaban comprometidos y Yuri lo admiraba desde que era un niño o eso mencionaba el japonés mientras compartían habitación en Detroit, en cambio él siempre seria su mejor amigo._

 _Un sentimiento egoísta pedía a gritos que Víctor nunca viera aquella nota pero le preocupaba el bienestar de su amigo y si él decidía regresar con el Ruso no se opondría, talvez no se volvería el padre del niño pero podría permanecer cerca por si lo necesitaban._

 _-Yuri nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas mas -mencionaba el moreno mientras se dejaba caer en la banca junto al mayor pero este no apartaba la mirada de su celular- Me estas escuchando? Yuri no me ignores mal amigo!_

 _-ah si.. te escucho -reacciona tras los berrinches del moreno._

 _-Iré a dejar las maletas y creo que pasare por algo de comer!_

 _-Esta bien –responde sin expresión alguna mientras no deja de ver el celular._

 _-Yuri~ creo que por aquí cerca venden Pirozhkís, tal vez eso te animé un poco ¿Qué dices? -tras el silencio del japonés, Pichit se levanta y avanza hacia los puestos de Comida- No tardare! Mientras no te muevas!_

 _-S..si -mira de reojo como su amigo se aleja rápido dejándolo completamente solo, expuesto al ruido del lugar, se sentía ansioso mientras observaba como el gran reloj que se encontraba sobre él avanzaba con lentitud torturándolo a cada segundo ¿Acaso Victor habrá visto los mensajes?, ¿vendrá en camino? ¿Por qué no contesta ninguno de sus mensajes? si que Su cabeza era un caos._

 _Al estar solo de nuevo Yuri toma valor y manda un mensaje mas al numero del Ruso era su quinceavo mensaje con la leyenda "Bajo el reloj" rezaba por que Víctor viera su teléfono o notara todos aquellos papeles pegados por todo el apartamento cada uno con detalladas instrucciones de donde estaría antes de desaparecer por completo de su vida y dejar de ser una "carga mas"._

 _La espera se hizo insoportable y con cada segundo que el reloj avanzaba la esperanza del pelinegro iba muriendo, Pichit se estaba tardando bastante en regresar y eso lo hacia sentir mas inseguro. No fue hasta media hora después que pudo escuchar como su amigo le llamaba y por inercia Yuri corrió a refugiarse a su lado sintiendo como los brazos del contrario lo acunaban, se sentía incomodo por aquel acto pero lo dejo hacerlo._

 _Faltaba muy poco para que su vuelo saliera y el Tailandés es esforzaba por hacerlo sonreír, se tomaban fotos las cuales iban directo a Instagram pero aquella alegría se esfumo cuando llego el momento de abordar. A paso lento y en silencio arrastraban sus maletas mientras se acercaba aquella puerta._

 _-Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? -pregunta el tailandés por ultima vez_

 _-Hay que hacerlo –casi en un susurro mira en dirección al suelo e inconscientemente buscando apoyo toma la mano del moreno volviendo a caminar hacia el punto de abordaje._

 _Las azafatas los recibieron con una amplia sonrisa y sin soltar su mano Pichit entrega sus respectivos boletos. dejándolos pasar llegan a un gran pasillo alfombrado donde sus paredes cristalinas dejaban ver a los grandes monstruos de metal y como sus trabajadores hacían sus respectivas tareas. El tailandés no perdió su oportunidad y volvía a tomar miles de fotos junto a su amigo sobre aquella plataforma cuando el teléfono del japonés comenzó a vibrar, su corazón se había detenido por un momento hasta que pudo leer el nombre del dueño de aquella llamada "Yurio" podría haber contestado pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para escuchar otro regaño del Ruso, así que decidió ignorarlo._

 _Había Llegado el momento de despedirse, dejaría atrás todos aquellos recuerdos, sus amistades, la infinidad de alegrías tras llevar victoria tras victoria en cada competencia pero sobre todo dejaría ser feliz aquella persona quien alguna vez juro amarlo para toda la eternidad._

 _En silencio ambos jóvenes abordaron tomando sus respectivos asientos. Yuri volvía a tomar su teléfono encontrando varias llamadas perdidas; Mila, Yurio incluso dos de Georgi pero ninguna de Víctor, ni siquiera había leído los mensajes que había mandado desde que llego al aeropuerto._

 _Los Pasajeros seguían tomando sus respectivos lugares pero antes de que la azafata diera las indicaciones vació el contenido de su celular lanzándolo a su bolsillo "Ya no habrá marcha atrás"_

 _Pichit sonreía ladino tratando de animarlo pero no era suficiente, Yuri cada vez mas agotado física y mentalmente se acomoda en el hombro del menor dispuesto a dormir pero el constante vibrar del celular lo hacían reaccionar. Dirige la vista hacia la pantalla y el nombre de "Popovich Georgi"_

 _-Yuri será mejor que contestes antes de que nos prohíban usarlo durante el viaje y Talvez sea bueno pedirle disculpas a Yurio y mila por ignorar sus llamadas anteriores._

 _-E esta bien -acepta la llamada mientras resignado acerca la bocina a su oído- Katsuki Yuri Habla._

 _#-YURI! DONDE ESTAS!? -el menor al escuchar su nombre queda sin palabras, reconocía a la perfección aquella voz_

 _-V… victor… tu…_

 _#- escúchame! Yurio me explico un poco de la situación y tenemos que hablar antes de que cometas una locura!_

 _-Dime ¿Qué hacer cuando la única persona que te puede hacer feliz, es la que te hace llorar? -interviene el menor resistiendo las molestas ganas de llorar_

 _#-Si me dejaras explicarte. ayer fui a beber con Dominika y ella no puede controlarse cunado se trata de…_

 _-Por favor ya no quiero oír mas! -volvía a interrumpir, el odioso temblor regresaba a sus manos pero pichit a su lado toma su diestra calmándole mientras le sonreía con ternura- Acaso puedes lastimarme mas de lo que ya lo has hecho? Yo también tengo cosas de las cuales preocuparme, tengo mis propias cargas y Si llegaste al departamento talvez te des una idea de donde estoy…_

 _#-No tomes decisiones a la ligera! Donde quiera que estés será mejor que regreses! -a través de la bocina podía escuchar la voz molesta del mayor mientras jadeaba ¿estaba corriendo?_

 _-Victor… Ese es el punto, no deseo regresar -hace una pausa tratando de controlar cada una de sus emociones- Me alejare de todo esto, Los problemas nunca se acaban._

 _#-¡Pero las soluciones tampoco! -su voz sonaba aun mas desesperada mientras algunos murmullos y gritos se escuchaban a través de la llamada- N... no puedes irte._

 _-Caballero, estamos por dar inicio al vuelo, le pedimos que apague todo aparato electrónico. Gracias -mencionaba la aeromoza con una sonrisa tan mas falsa que solo le daban ganas de lanzarle el teléfono como lo haría Yurio._

 _-Vitya -suspira con pesadez tratando de sonar lo mas firme posible pero le era complicado el no quebrarse en medio de la llamada- Será mejor que vuelvas a retomar tu vida. regresa al patinaje, come muchos platillos nuevos cada que viajes, pasa tiempo con Makkachin, por mas deslumbrante que sea una piscina No se te ocurra nadar si el clima es frio, trata de no hacer enojar a Yakov, no bebas mucho cuando estés fuera, cuida de Yurio, no dejes que se estrese y estrese a quienes lo rodean... enamórate de alguien que no sea una carga, talvez alguien con mas autoestima, quien te ame como yo lo hago y olvídate de todo lo que alguna vez pasamos juntos._

 _#-De que estas hablando!? Yo no quiero a nadie mas! Yuri dime donde estas e iré ahora mismo para aclarar todo este asunto!_

 _-Es muy tarde… Solo recuerda lo que te dije._

 _#- NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR!_

 _\- SOlO OLVIDATE DE NOSOTROS!... -era todo lo que podía resistir, volvía a llorar amargamente mientras presionaba con fuerza sobre aquel bulto donde comenzaría a crecer aquel niño, su hijo._

 _#-…Si es lo que quieres -hubo una leve pausa donde claramente escuchaba los gritos de Yurio y Mila mientras el silbato de un guardia le taladraba los oídos ¿Dónde estaba Víctor?-…Sí, Me apartaré. Prefiero lamentarme de tu ausencia que de ti!_

 _-…¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos al "Yo te amo más"?, pues aquí tienes al imbécil que perdió el juego, adiós. -cuelga el teléfono. Había esperado ansioso todo un día en escuchar su voz pero no fue como lo esperaba, se dejo llevar por sus propias emociones. Su corazón latía con fuerza a raíz de la adrenalina poco a poco sus lagrimas iban cesando no le daría el gusto de llorar a pesar del dolor de sus palabras._

 _-perdón -susurraba su amigo mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-pichit…-mira detenidamente a su amigo, se suponía que él era quien debería sentirse devastado, entonces porque su amigo se veía igual peor?- no tiene porque pedir disculpas..._

 _-Solo déjame decirlo esta vez -interrumpe al japones, Al ver al chico se acomoda a su lado tomando la mano de este, ambos necesitaban del otro._

 _Yuri Iniciaría una nueva vida en un país que ni siquiera sabia su idioma, otra cultura, el esconderse un tiempo de la prensa pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que no solo sería cuidarse a si mismo si no que dentro llevaba la responsabilidad de una nueva vida..._

 _"Que hubiese pasado si no hubiera contestado aquella llamada? ¿Qué habría cambiado si hubiera corrido a buscar a Víctor? ¿Seria mas feliz si solo lo hubiese dejado pasar?"_

-Yuri que haces aquí? Oh! Por Dios estas empapado, será mejor que busquemos algo seco o atraparas un resfriado. Vamos te acompaño a casa -una voz familiar logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos. sin siquiera notarlo se encontraba empapado por la fuerte lluvia pero eso no le importaba- Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí!

-Yo igual -susurra desconfiado mientras alza la cabeza mirando fijamente el rostro de aquella voz-

.

.

Víctor tras colgarle a su nueva "Niñera" Sonríe satisfecho. Hasetsu había cambiado de sobremanera desde que su ex pareja huyo de casa, talvez seria buena idea salir a Solas, caminar por el muelle, llevarlo a comer donde solían hacerlo, tratar de volver a sujetar su mano mientras caminan… pero había un problema en todo ello.

-Señor Vitsan… -la pequeña niña tiraba de sus ropas para llamar la atención del mas alto, Víctor al bajar el rostro no puede evitar sentirse enternecido por los grandes y azules ojos llenos de vida- D.. donde esta mi papi?

-Em Yuri esta… Porque no vas a jugar con tu abuel… -al señalar al mayor de los katsukis lo encuentra acostado en el tatami quejándose de su espalda-

-Ya no quiere jugar con Anna! -en un intento de parecer molesta cruza sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho "tal cual Yuri" Víctor sin dudarlo deja su teléfono para tomarla en brazos- Por qué no puedo entrar con mi papá? -puchereaba la niña sacándole una sonrisa al peliplata.

-Em.. tu papá esta hablando con alguien ahora y… em… él no quiere que te aburras en su platica de adultos-trato de sonar lo mas convincente que podía, a pesar de la corta edad de la niña podía asegurar que era una casi un prodigio ya que a sus cinco años de edad hablaba perfectamente el Tailandés y Japonés además podía entender el ingles básico pero era muy distraída a la vez ¿Que clase de educación tiránica le había dado Yuri?

-Pero, yo ya tengo cinco -alza su diestra mostrándole al Ruso sus deditos con dicha cantidad

-Anna y… donde esta tu mamá ahora? -pregunta la chica mientras se acerca a la niña, tanto ella como Víctor se acercaron mas estaban interesados en saber la verdad y que mejor que de un niño, la criatura mas sincera del mundo.

\- allá! -señala a la puerta por donde había entrado Yuri- Papá dice que Anna no necesita una mamá! Solo a Papá. Oh! Y Tío pichit! Papá dice que No puede dormir sin Anna y Tío pichit! -sonreía con ternura sin notar la reacción que había ocasionado en los mayores

-Ddd dormir!? -gritaron al unísono-

-Em… Anna donde Vivian tu y Yuri? -la mayor tras ver el tic en el ojo que se había formado en el Ruso toma a la niña cargándola en su lugar.

\- acaso tu papa y Pichit salían? -pregunta por fin Víctor tratando de calmarse.

-SIp! Todos los días Tío Pichit me llevaba a la escuela mietras papá trabajaba y en la noches caminamos juntos a casa! -menciona la niña mientras agita sus manos energéticamente narrando la historia-

La mente de Víctor estaba en blanco, Yuri vivió todo este tiempo en casa de ese amigo suyo y no solo eso! Puede que hayan tenido algo mas que una simple amistad…

La puerta de la habitación de la madre de Yuri es Azotada haciendo gran escandalo. El pelinegro se veía frustrado mientras sus manos temblaban "algo había pasado" Por unos eternos segundos pudo notar como la mirada llena de dolor era dirigida hacia él pero en antes de poder acercarse este salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

-Y… Yuri! -grita su hermana tratando de seguirle pero este se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla- TSk, Víctor ve y habla con él… yo me encargare de averiguar que ocurrió con madre.

-pero y la niña? -mira de reojo como la pequeña lentamente borraba su sonrisa tras ver como su madre salía del local sin decir nada.

-Yo me hare cargo por ahora, tu ve tras él -menciona su cuñada dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro- Creo que sabes mejor que nosotros a donde fue. por cierto lleva paraguas tal parece que no tarda en caer una tormenta.

"Solo hay un lugar en el cual libera sus tensiones"

Victor corría entre las calles de Hasetsu tratando de encontrarlo, EL ice castle no estaba muy lejos, si se daba prisa talvez llegue antes de que iniciara a llover pero las nubes tal cual había predicho la chica comenzaban a mojar a todo transeúnte.

Parejas compartiendo paraguas se acunaban en los brazos del otro buscando resguardarse, niños corrían a sus casas pero él seguiría recorriendo la costa.

Víctor no podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasaron durante los días que fueron uno, tomar su mano mientas veía como el chico se sonrojaba, el patinar juntos mientras Yuri le dedicaba todos y cada uno de sus pasos, escuchar como este recitaba su nombre antes de dormir, despedirse siempre con un cálido beso ¿como es que tanta felicidad pudo terminarse en tan poco tiempo? Si fue Yuri el que se alejo, El había tratado de hablar con el pelinegro pero ¿Qué logro? Que el japonés huyera a un País completamente diferente, se desconectara y para terminar cumplió su palabra de olvidarlo talvez salió con muchas personas después y como resultado de alguna de sus ex parejas estaba Anna pero había algo en ella que no terminaba de entender.

-Yuri que haces aquí!? -un grito a sus espaldas le hace reaccionar encontrando su cerdito siendo estrujado por su ex maestra de ballet- Oh! Por Dios estas empapado, sera mejor que busquemos algo seco o atraparas un resfriado.

-Yo igual me pregunto que hago aquí, Minako~sensei -susurraba avergonzado por el escándalo que hacia la mayor.

-Yuri! Todos estábamos tan preocupados por ti! Ya has visto a tu madre!? Ella es la que más te necesita en todo esto…

-S… si, acabo de hablar con ella… -fija la vista al suelo mientras sus dedos se movían impacientes, quería huir.

-Ah? Por que te vez tan decaído? Paso algo? -interrogaba la mujer poniendo más nervioso al chico hasta que una mano se detiene en el hombro del japonés alejándolo un poco de la situación.

\- Una disculpa Minako pero tengo que llevarme a Yuri por un momento… - y si decir más toma la mano del chico encaminándolo hacía la costa.

El recorrido fue en silencio, solo el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el paraguas y el cantar de las olas se hacían presentes. la situación entre ambos se asemejaba mucho aquellos días cuando Víctor llego a su hogar y desnudo se hizo llamar su nuevo entrenador, Incomodo. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

-Yuri, quítate la camiseta.

-AH! -estalla el menor mientras su rostro se volvía cual carmín- No lo hare!

-Sera mejor que consigamos algo seco o te enfermaras -afirma el mayor mientras se retira la sudadera que llevaba en ese momento entregándosela al castaño

-gr… gracias -susurra apenado evitando su mirada. Al instante trata de retirarse su polera mojada pero le era dificil sacarla siendo ayudado por el ruso- N.. no tienes por que hacer esto.

-Me preocupa tu bienestar.

-… eso hubieras dicho hace cinco años -menciona entre dientes mientras termina de vestir con la prenda del mayor. No podía evitar el sentirse bien estar de esa forma, el olor a colonia del contrarío le calmaba, durante cinco años había deseado el poder sentirlo.

-mira vamos a esa cafetería -señala el mayor mientras tira del brazo del japonés para que este no saliera de la sombrilla. El local parecía vacío, solo personas mayores se encontraban en una mesa asi que decidieron tomaron lugar mas alejado del resto.

-fue muy grosero habernos ido de esa forma…

-Acaso no querías irte? Yuri, te conozco y aquella mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-Tsk, Odio que sepas tanto de mi… -menciona casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para Víctor y hacerle sonreír ladino.

\- Eso no es verdad… -suspira con lentitud- Yuri, creo que no es momento de disculparse pero el día en el aeropuerto cuando te dije que…-frustrado re vuelve su flequillo a su vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro- Yo solo me deje llevar.

\- No quiero hablar de ello -sentencia el joven evadiendo su mirada, realmente le dolía volver a recordar aquello que tanto trato de borrar de sus memoria pero ahora le era imposible suprimir todo eso teniéndolo justo aun lado, ¿Cómo es posible amar y odia a alguien a la vez?

-Pero en algún momento debemos hacerlo… sabes, trate de Cumplir tus palabras. intente rehacer mi vida personal y el patinaje, comer todo lo que podía cada que visitaba un país distinto, jugué con Makkachin hasta que el poco a poco dejo de interesarse en juegos, siempre pensaba dos veces antes de meterme a las piscinas, cuide lo mas que pude de Yurio hasta que él encontró a alguien que lo hiciera por mi pero lo que no pude cumplir fue volverme a enamorar… Por mas que intentaba olvidarte tu sonrisa aparecía en mi cabeza haciéndome sonreír cual idiota, por mas que intente conocer a alguien mas siempre estabas tú en mis pensamientos y es entonces cuando entendí que… he cometido infinidad de errores en mi vida pero el mas grande fue el dejarte ír.

-Victor … -no sabia que decir, ver al peliplata tan débil e indefenso le era dificil- Ambos cometimos muchos errores de los cuales nos arrepentimos pero eso no quiere decir que hayamos tomado el camino equivocado, talvez esto era necesario para ambos… Bueno, o algo asi? Ahh! Lo que quiero decir es… esto solo nos hizo mas fuertes -toma el menú tratando de ocultarse detrás de este-

-Entonces… acaso mi amado cerdito me esta dando otra oportunidad? -casi en un ronroneo EL Ruso se acerca al contrario bajando aquel trozo de papel que los separaba.

-N..no! bueno.. si. sabes, Victor t..tengo algo que decirte! -se acerca a la silla del contrario, sus manos se movían inquietas sobre el menú, alza la vista encontrando aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes que le hacían inquietar. Sus miradas se encontraron, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba por aquella cercanía.

Yuri estaba decidido tenia que decirle la verdad, como su madre habia dicho "no podía quitarle ese derecho que le correspondía como progenitor Anna es su hija"- Victor… yo el día que… ahh! Esto es muy complicado -pega la frente en la mesa pero siete como las manos de victor se apretaban contra las suyas dándole valor- ANNA ES T…

-Buenas noches caballeros que desean ordenar? -interrumpía una muy animada mujer mientras sostenía su libreta para anotar los pedidos. Yuri sentía como el mundo conspiraba en su contra, o talvez era mejor asi… Pensándolo bien ¿Que derecho debería tener Víctor después de todo lo que le dijo?

-OH! Creo que serán dos Lates -sonrie el mayor tratando de ahuyentar a la mesera- Que ocurre con Anna? Esta bien?

-no, nada! Ella esta bien!

-ah!? Yuri no seas asi conmigo! -cual niño pequeño movía el hombro del japones mientras este se reusaba a hablar, como extrañaba volver a esos días.

-VIctor… con quien dejaste a Anna!?-alarmado se pone de pie intentando huir pero el peli negro logra detenerlo del brazo.

-No te preocupes por ella, ahora Mary la esta cuidando y en talvez un par de horas mas la niñera llegue a casa.

-n… niñera? De que me estas hablando!?

-Llame a alguien que pudiera cuidar de ella a la perfección!

-No la puedo dejar sola! -refunfuñaba en su lugar.

-Suelen ser muy unidos?

-asi es, NO puedo estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, la amo con todo mi ser -menciona seguro de si mismo mientras una leve sonrisa se forma en su rostro- He pasado por bastantes cosas de las cuales ella se volvió mi único sostén , aunque al comienzo realmente me dolía verla…

-a que te refieres? Y No se te ocurra decir NADA -el peli plata vuelve a acercarse al menor tomando su diestra- acaso es por la… madre de Anna?

Yuri había enmudecido, nunca creyó que este tema saliera a flote.

-En cierta forma si… Pichit actuó mas como un padre que yo -soltó una ligera y lastimosa risa haciendo que el ruso presionara un poco mas sus manos

-Sé que estas ocultándome algo que te lastima, Yuri han pasado cinco años desde que todo este desastre ocurrió y solo te pido que vuelvas a confiar en mi, anhelo tanto el estar tan cerca de ti, yo estoy dispuesto a llevar la carga de cuidar de ti y Anna!

Esa palabra otra vez "carga" Yuri retira sus manos del contacto del otro mientras saca el celular. La mesera al ver el ambiente tan tenso entre ambos deja sus respectivas bebidas sin decir nada mas.

-Hay algo que quiero saber… EL día que me fui aun tenia la esperanza de verte cruzar aquella puerta, no sabes lo mucho que me dolió el saber que talvez no te importaba lo nuestro, ambos teníamos nuestros problemas y…

-Yuri, yo no tenia idea de lo que había pasado con tus padres -menciono casi en un susurro, tampoco tenia idea que me llamarías estando ebrio

-es tu culpa… victor Idiota -ríe entre dientes mientras da un sorbo a su bebida-

Pasaron las horas y ellos continuaban en el café, la platica entre ambos era tranquila y amena, reían juntos y alguno que otro grito de sorpresa no se hizo esperar parecían cual adolescentes en su primera cita todo era tranquilidad mientras no se retomara el tema sobre su relación y/o el pasado de ambos. Así que cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran corridos por la mujer del café quien amenazaba con cerrar con ellos dentro.

-parece que esta lluvia no tendrá fin! -Yuri se abrazaba del mas alto tratando de estar bajo aquella sombrilla

-No estamos muy lejos, yo creí que tendría que correr al otro extremo de la cuidad ero tal parece que tu condición física ha bajado!

-Ya no tengo 23 años! -golpea el brazo del peli plata quien no dejaba de reír- y lo hice pensando en que si te hacia correr talvez no llegaras a medio camino~

-Ahora me estas llamando viejo!? -se hace el ofendido- No solo tengo que aguantar a Yurio si no que también a ti!

-Sabes… a pesar de todo hoy fue un gran día -se aferra al brazo del contrario- Solo espero que Anna no les haya dado problema. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados.

-Ya casi estamos en casa, pero primero tendrás que tomar un baño o enfermaras!

Al entrar de nuevo a Yutopia y a pesar de ser tarde aun había gente en la sala viendo televisión asi que pasaron por aquella sala evitando hacer mucho escandalo. Al llegar lo primero que hizo el japonés fue con ayuda de Victor buscar por toda la casa señales de Anna o Mary quienes según su padre se encontraban en la habitación de su madre

Yuri tenia que disculparse con ella después de su manera de salir.

-Madre, voy a entrar -susurra mientras empujaba la puerta quedando enternecido por la escena. Anna dormía sobre las piernas de su madre mientras ella entreabriendo los ojos y con media sonrisa posaba su diestra sobre el cabello plata de la niña a su vez Mary roncaba en el sillón junto a la cama.

Sin hacer ruido se acerca a las Féminas tomando a su hija en brazos quien por instinto al sentirlo se acurruca sobre su pecho. Así que por fin había conocido a su nieta ¿Cómo habrá sido aquel encuentro? Haciendo malabares logra acomodar a la niña para tener una mano libre.

-Mamá estoy en casa -menciona cerca del oído de la mayor pero no hubo respuesta, ¿su sueño siempre había sido tan pesado? Antes de retirarse con su hija en brazos se inclina para besar la frente de su madre pero algo marchaba mal… con dificultad logra acomodar a la niña para tener una mano libre.

\- mamá? -vuelve a repetir pero no habia respuesta alguna. Estaba muy pálida, su expresión se veía tan serena como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, pero al besar su frente pudo sentir su piel bastante fria, temiendo lo peor Acerca su diestra hacia el pulso radial de la castaña.

-MAMÁ!? -toma con fuerza la mano de la mujer a su vez alzaba la voz despertando a su hermana. Yuri comenzaba a temblar y el miedo se comenzaba a propagar

-¿!Que susced…. -mari enmudeció ante la escena y sin dudar mas corre hacia el pasillo gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho-

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Holi aquí reportándome de nuevo y esperando no ser apaleada por dejarlo asi. Esperaba publicar este capitulo lo antes posible ya que a partir del 16 regresare a clases y OH POR DIOS EN QUE COSAS LLEGUE A CAER se viene complicado y espero no morir en farma jajaja los dejo y espero que les haya gustado esto tanto como a mi lo fue escribirlo.

Creo que las cosas se pondrán mas complicadas en el siguiente capitulo ya que se hablara un poco del embarazo de Yuri y talvez perdonen a Víctor... El lobo siempre será el malo si solo escuchamos la versión de caperucita! (e.e)

En fin feliz inicio de clases a quienes entraran y los mejores deseos a quienes ya entraron~

 _-Serena Azul – Al principio esto seria un Pichit x Yuri pero creo que mi Victuri shipper ganó la batalla (¿) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! -le deja corazones ghais-(¿?)_

 _-Kamisumi Shirohoshi ; Al principio esto seria un Pichit x Yuri pero creo que mi Victuri shipper ganó la batalla (¿) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _-SenkoHasegawa; oshi, Pichit se aventó todo el chisme del victuri y al inicio ellos iban a ser la OTP principal pero el Victuri están asdfghjk que no pude separarlos (¿?) Jeje y estas muy cerca con tus teorías ^^_

 _-sharayanime – es un gusto leerte! Y bueno Yuri continúa siendo un patinador con un corazón muy frágil… muchas gracias por comentar!_

 _skarllet northman, jessicaraya, SenkoHasegawa, Vicky Chacin C. 3 3 3 Sè que siempre lo digo pero Muchas muchas gracias por comentar! Y aun mas por leer! Nos vemos en 15 días! O Tal vez menos~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo** **9**

\- mamá? -vuelve a repetir pero no había respuesta alguna. Estaba muy pálida, su expresión se veía tan serena como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, pero su piel estaba bastante fría. Temiendo lo peor Acerca su diestra hacia el pulso radial de la mujer.

-MAMÁ!? -toma con fuerza la mano de su madre, a su vez alzaba la voz despertando a su hermana. Yuri comenzaba a temblar y el miedo se comenzaba a propagar

-¿!Que susced…. -mari palideció ante la escena y sin dudar mas corre hacia el pasillo gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La espera en aquella habitación fue muy corta cuando volvió a inundarse de gente, La enfermera de cabecera se adentro en el cuarto comenzando su chequeo para al instante iniciar a administrar medicamentos.

-Señor Nikiforov inicie con la maniobra que practicamos, Señor Katsuki llame a servicios de emergencia y pida un desfibrilador! -grita la enfermera con autoridad suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la familia menos a uno en particular- Será mejor que saque a su hermano de aquí! -haciendo señas Mary gira a ver al menor quien cada vez se veía mas pálido logra sacarlo de dicho cuarto dejando solo a unos cuantos y Víctor entre ellos.

-Yuri tranquilo vámonos -empuja al menor por la espalda haciendo que saliera de la habitación mientras a sus espaldas solo podía escuchar como Víctor contaba en voz alta hasta que poco a poco fue disminuyendo su voz por la lejanía del pasillo- es… esto ha pasado antes, no tienes de que preocupart...te

-Q… que tan avanzada, ella no está… Mary -miraba fijamente a su hermana a su vez que poco a poco se le iba quebrando la voz-

-Yuri, por favor quédate aquí -lo sujeta por los hombros- Cuida de Anna mientras yo regreso con la enfermera.

\- QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA! -alza la voz haciendo que la niña quien dormía entre sus brazos entre abriera los ojos- también es mi madre! Tengo que ayudar en algo! Ella no se puede ir! No aun! DEJAME REGRESAR!

Al ver la falta de respuesta por la mayor Yuri la rodea mientras acomoda mejor a Anna pero sobre su hombro siente una fuerte presión proveniente de su hermana quien lo miraba fijamente dejando inmóvil al chico, podía ver como ella se encontraba furiosa con ese simple gesto.

-YA HAZ HECHO SUFICIENTE EL DIA DE HOY! Mi deber es ayudar a madre, ahora ve a tu cuarto y cuida a tu hija como corresponde! -y sin más deja solo al menor en el pasillo mientras corría lo mas que podía hacia el cuarto donde aun mantenían haciendo maniobras.

Yuri desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver como aquel auto de emergencias se llevaba a su madre en una camilla, los vecinos y clientes cercanos observaban la escena. Algo que siempre envidio de su hermana y padre era aquel carácter tan fuerte que a pesar del dolor del momento aun se mantenían firmes, en cambio el podía asegurar tener un corazón tan frágil como el cristal. Pasaron un par de horas y Yuri seguía sin salir de la habitación, se había dedicado a observar como su hija dormía tan tranquila ajena a todo el sufrimiento que pasaba la familia, pasa sus manos por el rostro de ella retirando varios cabellos que cubrían su rostro. NO había duda era tan hermosa como su padre.

-Y…Yuri -poco a poco empuja la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar a la castaña quien mirando hacia el suelo toma asiento a su lado sin quitar la vista en su sobrina- Es muy linda -menciona rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-Lo sé.

-Papá se fue junto a los paramédicos hacia el hospital… y Víctor está en camino. Tal parece que otra vez se turnaran para cuidar de ella

-…

-perdón por lo que dije -Yuri mira ligeramente hacia su hermana, a pesar de siempre mostrar fortaleza y seguridad ante situaciones de emergencia ahora se veía cansada e insegura, podía notar como ella parecía que en cualquier momento se llegaría a romper. Algo que impresiono al apones- A pesar haber pasado crisis de esta magnitud aun sigo sin acostumbrarme a ello…

-Mary… -toma la mano de su hermana colocándola sobre su corazón tratando de calmarla al igual que hacía con su hija- No creo que debamos acostumbrarnos a algo así.

-Tienes razón, pero después de todo este tiempo sobrellevando esto siento miedo que cumpliera su palabra de… sabes, Muy en el fondo deseaba que Víctor no te encontrara ya que madre juro que el día que volviera a verte ella podía irse tranquila de este mundo… Debes odiarme.

-NO es así, eres mi única hermana NO podría hacerlo -menciona temeroso, era la primera vez que ambos hablaban tan cercanos desde que eran niños.

-Y...Yuri a veces quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quiero ver a mi madre saludando a los comensales, verla sonreír cada que alguien le decía algo lindo. Yo, lo que quiero decir es, necesito estar con ella ahora.

-Mary crees poder cuidar de Anna unas horas?

-Nunca he cuidado de niños pero por mi sobrina lo hare, -la chica esbozando una amplia sonrisa alza su pulgar animando a menor- Toma el tiempo que necesites.

-Solo será un día regresaré en cuanto pueda!

-bien, pero llamame en cuanto puedas – a pesar de nunca ser tan cercanos ambos hermanos sabían como apoyarse cuando más lo necesitaban. Al momento, Mary pidió un taxi quien se encargaría de llevar al pelinegro a la clínica donde estaría su madre.

-Yuuri tu taxi esta fuera -anuncio la chica mientras el nombrado descansaba en el sofa acariciando el cabello plateado de su hija quien dormía profundamente algo que heredo de él.

-cuida bien de ella -menciona por milésima vez desde que su hermana llamo al taxi-

-Ya te dije que todo estará bajo control -empuja al menor hacia la puerta. Yuri antes de salir mira por última vez a la niña quien se acurrucaba más en el sofá.

El taxi avanzó dejando a la chica con la mano alzada, ella igual deseaba estar con su madre pero sabía que Yuri tena que disculparse con ella antes. De regreso en la sala se queda observando detenidamente a la peli plata.

Su forma de dormir era como ver a Yuri años atrás. El silencio en la habitación era tan relajante hasta que un molesto grito rompe con ello.

"HEY CERDO ABRENOS!"

"Yura deberías ser menos agresivo con Katsuki"

"SERA MEJOR QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA CERDO SI NO QUIERES QUE LANCE UNA PIEDRA!"

Y sin hacerlos esperar mas corre a la puerta de entrada encontrando a cierto rubio Frunciendo el seño junto al pelinegro quien rascaba la espalda del otro como si tratara de calmar a un felino furioso.

-Donde está El Anciano de Víctor!? No me digas que por fin le dio un paro!

\- em… en realidad está en el hospital con mi madre…

-oh… -susurra Yurio mientras Otabek sujeta su cabeza haciendo que el menor haga una leve reverencia de disculpa- N..No tenia idea, perdón

\- Que bien que estén aquí, necesito un favor.

-si Víctor ya me había dicho que necesitaba ayuda con la mini katsudon.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que debe y no hacer. Esta dormida en la sala de estar, explíquenle que su padre llegará en unas horas! -antes de alguna queja de parte del rubio, mary los empuja dentro de la casa.

-Ah? adonde iras!? No puedes dejarnos Así!

-Yuri y yo regresaremos en un par de horas. Solo cuídenla hasta entonces…

-No hay problema.

-esppp… BEKA! No puedes aceptar solo así!

-Yura, ya escuchaste solo serán unas cuantas horas además si es hija de Katsuki debe ser igual que él. No será tan complicado.

-Gracias! -grita la chica abrazando a la pareja antes de correr a la puerta de entrada- para cualquier cosa llamen a Yuri!

El Onsen había cerrado y las únicas almas eran los amantes primerizos y una pequeña niña a quien dieron por hecho que seguiría dormida en el sofá continuo.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche viendo televisión hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos ajenos.

-Papá? -preguntaba una vocecita adormilada mientras alzaba sus manitas buscando algún contacto.

-parece que nuestra protegida ha despertado -ríe el mayor tras ver como el rubio hacia muecas. Yurio nunca había sido bueno con los niños ellos solían odiarlo sin razón alguna en cambio Otabek solía tener un imán de niños.

-Papa!? -volvía a repetir ahora mas consiente. Otabek con una imperceptible sonrisa se acerca a la niña quien asustada se oculta tras una almohada- Quien es usted?

-Será mejor que ni se te ocurra llorar -interviene el rubio saliendo detrás de la espalda de su pareja- No soporto a las mocosas lloronas

-La niña de Tailandia! -grita la peli plata señalando con el índice a un Yurio no muy contento y de mirada asesina quien era detenido por Otabek-

-Пол Мужской! -gruñía en Ruso algo que hizo reír a la menor- QUE SOY UN MALDITO HOMBRE! Мужской!

-Nada de malas palabras en ruso -regañaba Otabek mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio. Anna los observaba a ambos con una ligera sonrisa, la actitud del kazajo le recordaba un poco a su Tío SeunGill. Tenía que confiar un poco más en ellos, o tal vez solo en Otabek- Cual es tu nombre pequeña?

-S-soy Katsuki Anna -hace una pronunciada inclinación de cabeza hacia el azabache.

\- Anna tu papá tuvo que salir regresará en un par de horas, mientras que te parece si te invitamos a desayunar a donde tú quieras.

-algo que quieras comer mocosa?

-Mi nombre es Anna –corrige al rubio- m... Crepas!

-Bien eso será, Yurio voy por el vehículo mientras acompaña a Anna por un suéter. Hace frio –ante la orden la niña corre a la habitación de su padre tomando el suéter mas cercano junto con un gorro de conejo que le compro Víctor mientras estaban en el aeropuerto.

-no pensaras llevarnos en la motocicleta, o si?

-La crepería mas cercana esta a varios minutos de aquí ella aun es muy pequeña, se cansara rápido.

-Pero Beka que tal si algo pasa mientras estamos en la motocicleta?

-estas... preocupado por ella? -el kazajo acaricia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas del menor- no tienes de que preocuparte Yura. Cuidaremos bien de ella.

-Tt- tonto! -bufa con molestia evitando mirar a su pareja- será mejor que esten ricas las crepas o te ira muy mal!

-Por su puesto que lo estarán -ríe con levedad, amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo a su arisco y en ocasiones antisocial gatito, quería conocer cada una de las facetas del Ruso.

-Estoy lista! -llegaba la niña posicionándose detrás de Otabek sonriendo de par en par

-Anna Alguna vez has viajado en una Motocicleta?

-Nop, mi papi dice que son muy peligrosas.

-NO se diga mas, ahora sube al vehículo mocosa o te dejaremos

-Mi nombre es Anna!

-Soy mayor que tu, puedo decirte como yo quiera!

-Pero mi nombre es Anna!

El Kazajo evitando mas conflictos entre ese par de niños les coloca el casco a ambos, si que sería una larga mañana.

.

El taxi no tardo en arribar a gran hospital, Víctor se encontraba de pie frente a una inmensa puerta de cristal donde solo personal médico tenía acceso a ello, enfermeras entraban y salían pero ningún medico tenia noticias acerca de Hiroko y eso no hacia más que aumentar la impotencia del ruso por ayudar a la familia que lo había acogido durante tanto tiempo, Mary había llamado diciendo que Yuri llegaría en cuestión de minutos. ¿Qué podría decirle? No tenían conocimiento alguno de su estado solo que había entrado en la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y posiblemente volverían a intervenirla con ventilación mecánica como hace unos años atrás.

Alzando la mirada hacia el pasillo por vigésima vez pudo ver como un rostro familiar corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos del hospital por inercia sus miradas se conectaron y Víctor al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca lo rodeo entre sus brazos soltando pequeños sollozos. Yuri lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que es lo que había pasado sin necesidad de usar palabras permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos hasta que uno de los médicos acompañados del señor Katsuki se acercaron a ellos interrumpiéndolos con un carraspeo.

-Como esta ella? -pregunto el castaño mientras veía como su padre evadía su mirada.

-Es un tema que deben de hablar en familia –interviene el médico- Es una decisión difícil para una sola persona.

-D-difícil? Que está tratando de decir? Qué decisión? Padre!? -Las manos del japonés volvían a temblar al igual que sus rodillas le amenazaban con caer en cualquier instante de no ser por el fuerte agarre de Víctor a su cintura.

-YURI! PADRE!

Los presentes giraron en dirección a la voz encontrando Mary corriendo hasta alcanzarles

-Mary~Onesan? Donde esta Anna? Dime que no la dejaste sola!? Donde esta ella!? -Mary podía ver el terror en los ojos de su hermano algo que por muy extraño que pareciera le era tierno, nunca creyó verlo de esa forma.

-Yuri ella está bien con ciertos amigos de confianza, además uno de ellos es experto en tratar con niños problemáticos así que Anna estará bien, te lo aseguro.

.

-woo! Demos otra vuelta! -gritaba Anna con alegría, La pareja de amantes primerizos habían salido por el desayuno en la motocicleta de Otabek dejando a Anna en medio de los dos para cuidarla. El paseo fue rápido para el gusto de la menor pero la adrenalina de desobedecer a su padre por una vez lo valía.

-Así que fue tu primera vez en una moto?

-Si, mi papa dice que son muy peligrosas

-Si, si genial. Ni se te ocurra decirle a tu padre que subiste a la moto entendido mocosa?

-Mi nombre es Anna –pucherea- Katsuki Anna

-Sera una larga mañana -ríe Otabek al ver como su Amante peleaba cual niño pequeño con la peli plata.

Su desayuno a pesar de las peleas de ambos Rusos fue muy tranquilo, Anna y Yurio se robaban todas las miradas por sus gritos y la manera tan tierna e infantil de comer sus crepas dulces.

"Tal vez tener una familia no sería tan mala idea" pensaba Otabek una y otra vez ¿Cuánto costara ese tratamiento?

-estas mas callado de lo normal Beka ¿Pasa algo malo? -interrumpe el rubio sacándolo de entre sus pensamientos. El kazajo se acerca a su pareja dejando un casto beso sobre su labio superior limpiando residuos de crema.

-Nada en lo absoluto –ríe por lo bajo tras ver su rostro enrojecer, tener a Yurio como amante solía ser como el clima de su natal nación "Nunca sabes cómo estará; en un momento feliz, enojado, arisco, cariñoso, era un sinfín de emociones"- Yurio que te parece si llevamos a Anna al Ice castle?

-Un castillo de Hielo? -pregunta la Peli plata confundida

-Es un lugar que tu padre frecuentaba antes de que tu nacieras, era su lugar favorito y donde conoció a tu...

-Ella no es hija del vejete –menciona el rubio interrumpiendo a su pareja- Por mas parentesco que tengan él no tiene nada que ver... O eso fue lo que dijo. Además Yuri seria una especie de alíen capaz de dar a luz! Es antinatural

-pero es posible.

-Beka, por más posible que sea no creo que el cerdo fuera tan idiota como para huir del país sabiendo que estaba embarazado

-Dijiste otra grosería!

-Yo digo lo que se me antoje! Me vale mil hectáreas de ve

-YURA! -alcanza a cubrir los oídos de la niña antes de que el rubio terminara de maldecir, aun le faltaba mucho que aprender a su amante– V-vamos al parque!

.

Gracias a las amistades de Toshiya toda la familia Katsuki se encontraban dentro de una de las salas de cuidados intensivos frente a Hiroko quien mantenía la mirada perdida mientras el ventilador le ayudaba con la mecánica respiratoria. Nadie en aquel cuarto decía algo, todos se mantenían serios tratando de asimilar lo que podría pasar.

-NO deberíamos hacerlo -intervino el pelinegro rompiendo con el silencio de aquella habitación. Mary se limitaba a mirarlo, al igual le dolía toda la situación por la que su madre estaba pasando y se reusaba en perderla

-te comprendo a la perfección Yuri pero no deseo verla sufrir más tiempo. Tenemos que ser fuertes por ella…

-No puedes quitármela cuando he vuelto a verla… por favor… -Vítor al ver como el menor luchaba por no caer afirma su agarre rodeándolo entre sus brazos, Yuri necesitaba sentir el apoyo que por tantos años se negó a recibir, deseaba que su madre de ahora en adelante le acompañara y aconsejara sobre como cuidar de una niña, ver su sonrisa cada que alguien elogiaba su comida.

-Yuri… hijo -El mayor de los Katsuki se acerca a su hijo tratando de mantener un semblante serio y seguro evitando caer en llanto como lo hacían sus hijos. Alza lentamente su diestra posándola en la mejilla de pelinegro sorprendiéndolo- SE que duele y es difícil pero He tomado mi decisión. Solo espero que un día logren perdonarme -Las orbes de Yuri se abrieron de par en par y espesas lagrimas brotaban de ellas al igual que su padre poco a poco se iba quebrando.

.

.

Hasetsu era reconocido por ser una ciudad pequeña, su principal actividad económica era el turismo pero con el tiempo esto decayó haciendo que las últimas aguas termales fueran de la familia Katsuki motivo por el cual eran muy cercanos a la gran mayoría de las familias aledañas. Las calles solían llenarse de turistas quienes disfrutaban de dichos baños mientras aclamaban los maravillosos platillos de Hiroko Katsuki, una amable mujer regordeta quien sonreiría sin importar del dolor o la enfermedad que poco a poco terminaba con su vida.

Las actividades en Hasetsu habían cesado, el cielo se encontraba nublado y la lluvia parecía no tener fin pero eso no parecía importar a los pocos habitantes de aquella cuidad quienes cabizbajos caminaban en silencio hacia Yutopia para despedirse de una gran mujer y amiga del pueblo. Todos sabían del estado de Hiroko Katsuki, conocían de su angustia al no saber nada de su hijo por vico años pero lo que muchos desconocían era que antes de partir pudo ver a su hijo otra vez, besar sus mejillas como si no hubiera un mañana, tomar su mano mientras le aconsejaba y abrazar con todo el cariño que poseía a su nieta, y así acariciando el cabello de la peli plata lentamente fue cerrando los ojos sin saber que nunca volvería a abrirlos.

Había pasando solo un día desde que entró corriendo a gran velocidad por los pasillos del hospital hasta ver a Víctor quien al acercarse lo rodeo entre sus brazos soltando un gran sollozo, Yuri lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que es lo que había pasado sin necesidad de usar palabras. Permanecieron abrazados por largos minutos, poco a poco las lagrimas que había retenido comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas humedeciendo el hombro del contrario.

Ahora, destrozado y solo, Yuri se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta observando como toda aquella gente entraba a dar el pésame tanto a su padre como su hermana pero a él solían ignorarlo o simplemente lo miraban con desaprobación.

"Se enfermo después de la desaparición de su hijo menor"

"Yo supe que fue después de enterarse que su hijo era un volteado, pobre Hiroko"

"Solo ignóralas" se repetía una y otra vez mientras sostenía en sus manos un peluche de Oso el cual le había dejado

Anna antes de irse a dormir con Yurio y Otabek quienes se ofrecieron a hacerlo.

"Y pensar que todo fue culpa del muchacho"

" si que tiene pantalones para estar aquí después de todo lo que le hizo"

"SE enteraron? regreso con un hijo para recuperar hombría, Ha! que PATETICO"

-BASTA! – Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Miraba con furia a las mujeres quienes no se habían percatado de lo cerca que estaba el japonés- PUEDEN HABLAR MAL DE MI, TODO LO QUE QUIERAN PERO CON MI FAMILIA NO SE METAN!

-Yuri, será mejor que vayamos a ver si Anna está dormida -interviene Víctor quien al escuchar el grito del japonés no dudo en tomarlo por los hombros- Señoras, puede que no sea de la región pero el Respeto es algo primordial en estas circunstancias, absténganse de comentarios innecesarios.

Las mujeres seguían cuchicheando pero lo más importante para Víctor era alejar al japonés de todo aquello que le hiciera daño. Fuera de la vista de los demás El peli plata atrae hacia si el cuerpo del menor rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Debía hacerlo, nadie tiene derecho de hablarte así… no estás solo -susurra sobre su cabello sintiendo como el más bajo lentamente correspondía a su abrazo.

Desde el día que se enteraron del fallecimiento de su madre Yuri volvió a sumergirse en su propia burbuja de inseguridades, se sentía culpable, frustrado, molesto consigo mismo pero por más que trataron de calmarlo les fue imposible.

-deberías ir hacia donde están tu padre y hermana, se necesitan más ahora Cómo familia…

-prefiero quedarme aquí, apartado del resto. Odio que la gente se acerque diciendo que "lo siente". No creo que nadie en este lugar pueda sentir lo que de verdad estoy sintiendo ahora.

\- Yuri no sebes sentirte culpable de esto, Todos hicimos lo que pudimos, el médico, la enfermera, Mary... pero la poco a poco su enfermedad seguía avanzando –mira de reojo al japonés sin apartarlo- Ella era una gran madre y mujer que siempre ha dado lo mejor de ella para ti y los que la rodeaban.

-Lo sé -menciona casi en un susurro sin alejarse del cuerpo del contrario- Víctor ¿Soy el culpable? ¿Esa enfermedad fue a partir de su estrés? Fue porque Su estúpido hijo decidió huir por cinco años!?

-… No fue tu culpa…

-No me mientas Víctor! -golpea el pecho del contrario tratando de apartarse- solo causo problemas! Nunca fui el mejor hijo, no estuve para ella cuando me necesito, lo último que le dije termino en otra pelea, por mi culpa te aleje de tu sueño de patinar y de Aquella muy… -Yuri podía sentir como su corazón se detenía unos segundos ante su ataque de ansiedad.

-Tienes razón nadie aquí puede saber cómo te sientes en realidad -el Ruso lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo, a pesar de las quejas del contrario este no le soltó hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando, agotado deja caer sus brazos a sus costados dejándose abrazar- No dejes que los comentarios de los demás te afecten, Tu madre estuvo sumamente feliz el día en que regresaste y pudo disfrutar de su nieta… ahora yo estoy cumpliendo la promesa que le hice hace más de dos años… cuidar de ti.

-Pero... -hace una pausa tras ver la seriedad del mayor- No sé que debo hacer, ahora estoy solo.

-No lo estas, tienes a Anna, tu padre y hermana, hasta Yurio y Otabek están aquí para ti, y yo también estoy a tu lado sin importar las veces que me rechaces nunca volveré a perderte.

Yuri trataba de reprimir los sollozos tras pensar en cómo su madre había esperado por su regreso, había desperdiciado ese tiempo gracias a sus miedos e inseguridades. Tal vez las señoras tenían razón "era patético".

Ambos se mantenían en silencio, yuri debatía internamente ¿era el momento indicado para hablarle de Anna? ¿Cómo lo tomara? Aun no estaba listo para perdonarle como pareja pero no por ello debía privarlo de tener el cariño de su hija.

-Víctor, t-tengo algo que decirte! –tras un largo suspiro y sin mirar al mas alto. Era el momento de decirle- He querido decirte esto desde el momento en que me fui. Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero... Antes del viaje y yo, nosotros. Antes de huir, la razón por la que lo hice. Tenia miedo, ahora tengo miedo de como lo tomes, veras yo...

-YUUURI! -gritan a sus espaldas pero antes de que este pueda mirarle siente como unos brazos lo rodean alejándolo del calor de Víctor- Decidí venir en cuanto supe de la noticia!

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Primero que nada tuve que cambiar mi nombre de usuario debido a que mi madre esta tratando de encontrarme en Wattpad y fanfiction... tengo miedo a que lo haga jajajaja_

 _Hola otra vez y espero que no me odien jeje por tardar mucho y … muchas cosas wuuu(?) pero eran necesarias para el desenlace y futuras cosas de las cuales se enterara Víctor de Anna y su reacción hacia Yuri. Ya en serio perdón por la tardanza pero cosas pasaron y así, muuuchas muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia eso me anima bastante! Nos vemos en 15 días~ A sus Reviews gracias por tomar su tiempo de escribir las amodoro 3_

 _NUMENEESSE; era necesario hacerlo (e.e) y muchas gracias por leer!_

 _SenkoHasegawa: asdfg me encanta leer tus comentarios jeje 3 3 gracias por escribir y leer! -deja mas corazones-_

 _Vicky Chacin C. -P: Muchas gracias por leer! Y nuestro katsudon tendrá que superarlo con bastante apoyo y Vitya no dudara en hacerlo~ jeje_

 _sharayanime Holi ahora en el 9~ creo que comenzaré a considerar eso de bañarse con cloros ajenos(?) oke no Muchas gracias por leer! Y dejar Rw!_

 _Jessicaraya: Este perdón por abrir esa pequeña herida(?) tengo una experiencia similar y solo push lo hice en grande, animo y Gracias por leer! -deja mas corazones-_

 _skarllet northman: Muy pronto llegara la versión de Vitya o mas bien cierto cerdito por oidos de alguien mas se enterara de ello~ Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Serena Azul: Hola otra vez! La violencia nunca es buena para el alma(? Jajaja Muchas gracias por siempre dejar tu Rw~ -le lanza corazones(?)-_

 _Pd: si hay personitas que leen mis otras historias (Osomatsu~san) si he regresado al fandom y las actualizaciones estarán próximas_


	10. Chapter 10

-Víctor, t-tengo algo que decirte! –tras un largo suspiro y sin mirar al mas alto. Era el momento de la verdad- He querido decirte esto desde el momento en que me fui. Sé que no es el mejor momento para ello pero... Antes del viaje y yo, nosotros. Antes de huir, la razón por la que lo hice. Tenía miedo, ahora tengo miedo de como lo tomes, veras yo...

-YUUURI! -gritan a sus espaldas pero antes de que este pueda mirarle siente como unos brazos lo rodean alejándolo del calor de Víctor- Decidí venir en cuanto supe de la noticia!

El japonés, por el efusivo abrazo sus lentes cayeron sobre su regazo impidiéndole ver con claridad a la persona que le sujetaba con fuerza. Reacomodando sus lentes logra por fin ver el rostro de su mejor amigo restregándose sus mejillas con las suyas a su vez el ceño fruncido de Víctor que no hacía más que observar la situación en silencio.

-Tío Pichit! -grita la niña mientras era cargada por Otabek su nuevo "Tío"

-Anna! - el Tailandés suelta a Yuri para correr y casi arrebatar a la niña de los brazos del kazajo quien por un momento dudo-

-Estas aquí Pichit…

-Tenía que estar con mi pequeña familia –mira de reojo al Ruso quien parecía no ser afectado por las palabras del moreno, por dentro Víctor era un caos, sentía rabia por la repentina llegada del moreno, miedo de que ahora ese "amigo" fuera algo mas y celos de que Anna prefiriera al tailandés en lugar de el- Además necesitaras ayuda para cuando necesites empacar todo lo que necesites para regresar a Tailandia conmigo.

-Que!? -gritaron al unísono, ninguno se esperaba tan repentina separación, a pesar que el japonés aun no le haya perdonado del todo quería permanecer a su lado un poco mas.

-Pichit, aun es muy pronto, quiero permanecer junto a mi familia unos días mas. Sabes que es un momento difícil no puedo volver a dejarlos solos.

-Yuri… -el tailandés deja a la niña en el suelo quien rápido corre con su padre al igual que pichit se acercaba al pelinegro interponiéndose entre el Ruso y él- Espere bastante por ti, no creo que esperar más pueda hacer algún cambio -dijo volviendo abrazar al japonés y mirando sobe su hombro hacia Víctor.

-Anna es hora de que duermas mañana será otro día pesado

-pero, Tío Beka no tengo sueño -menciona casi en un berrinche mientras el kazajo la tomaba en brazos- y Tío Pichit está aquí, quiero estar con ellos.

-Otabek, no te preocupes yo iré a dormir a Anna –la niña al escuchar a su padre esboza una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo. Sin dudar pasa a los brazos del japonés- No tardaré

El kazajo y el tailandés miraban con ternura como Anna se abrazaba a su padre y sin dejar de mirar a ambos tíos despidiéndose agitado su pequeña mano de lado a lado mientras se alejaba evitando a la gente que no paraba de cuchichear aun más al verlos pasar.

-Si que tardara, suele quedarse dormido antes que Anna lo haga -ríe con fuerza. Los presentes solo observaban en silencio analizando cada gesto de este hasta que Yurio dejándose llevar por sus emociones se coloca frente al Moreno con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Que haces aquí? No tienes el derecho hacerlo y mucho menos estar cerca de él -Yurio a la defensiva se acerca aun mas al tailandés tratando de intimidarlo con su actitud- Sabias del estado de la madre del cerdo y aun así decidiste quedarte callado!

-Yura Por favor baja la voz.

\- Que me escuchen!... Cinco malditos años cerraste la boca, sabias lo preocupado que estaban los Katsuki y todos los molestos patinadores y aun así callaste!

-Yura llamaras la atención.

-Otabek tiene razón, aquí no es lugar indicado para hablar de esto -interviene Víctor posando su mano en el hombro del Rubio quien no parecía ceder.

-No me importan los demás Beka y mas que nadie deberías saberlo!, Nunca me importo lo que piensen los demás pero si alguien trata de hacer algo contra el cerdo no dudare en tomar represalias! No pienso volver a quedarme callado... maldita sea estúpido Hámster di algo!, Habla!

-oh… así que ves a Yuri como un hermano mayor? O tal vez una madre? Que tierno de tu parte Yurio!

-siempre supe que eras un Maldit…

-Yurio, podrías dejarnos a solas –volviendo a interrumpir, Víctor presiona el hombro del Ruso menor quien no dejaba de mirarlo con incredulidad- Otabek, por favor…

EL kazajo entendiendo el mensaje y a pesar de las mil y un blasfemias que gritaba el hada rusa, toma al Rubio cargándolo cual princesa dejándolos Solos.

-Tal vez para muchos no sea novedad que desde hace años estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, pero me contuve por Celestino y el mismo Yuri. estando sólo en Detroit lo único que necesitaba era un amigo que lo apoyara y con tal de estar a su lado me volví aquella persona. Lo estimo y se volvió con rapidez alguien importante para mí y no dudare en hacer lo imposible por seguir viendo esa sonrisa.

-Linda historia Chulanont pero te dejare algo en Claro… Katsuki Yuri es y fue mío.

-Es a lo que quiero llegar -vuelve a mostrar su radiante sonrisa cosa que molestaba aun más al Ruso- No quiero ver sufrir a Yuri. Yo lo amo lo suficiente como para aceptar ser su mejor amigo o si desea algo mas lo hare -aparta su teléfono guardándolo entre sus ropas prestando total atención al mayor- No soy lo suficientemente egoísta para volver a esconder a yuuri en un mundo de fantasía, ya no mas. Siempre escuchare lo que en realidad quiere aunque eso me termine lastimando… Si Yuri quiere regresar a tu lado lo aceptare sin objeción, si desea volver a escapar yo estaré presente para ayudarlo…

-Estas dándome tu aprobación?

-No, eso depende de Yuri y lo veo difícil. Lo Lastimaste como no tienes idea, Lo dejaste en el peor momento, lloro en mi hombro infinidad de veces. Que excusa tienes esta vez? Solo fue un borrachazo? Disfrutaste la noche con aquella mujer?

Aquello fue lo que colmo la paciencia del Ruso quien jala con fuerza la camisa del moreno acercándolo a su rostro.

-Yo no estuve con ninguna mujer después de conocer a Yuri.

-Eso no es lo que él cree. ¿sabes? Para mí no eres más que un cobarde -Sin miedo alguno Pichit desafiaba al ruso con la mirada, batalla que ninguno quería perder. Sin importar la fuerte presión sobre su piel, solo importaba el quien se quedaría con el Katsudon- Tuviste la oportunidad de ir tras él y preferiste el herirlo aun mas.

-no fue así!

-No lo parece! -retrocede tras empujar al mayor agudizando aun mas la mirada en el contrario- El te amaba y tu solo terminaste de romperlo.

-Nunca fue mi intensión dañarlo, No me interesa si me crees o no pero... te aseguro que al saber que podía perderlo hice lo imposible por estar a su lado a pesar de no tener el derecho de hacerlo después de todo lo que le dije pero simplemente decidí hacerlo por amor...

-Víctor Nikiforov, Te odio tanto... –terminando con aquel juego de miradas Pichit es el primero en bajar el rostro incrementando su sonrisa ladina- Yuuri siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, solo tu podías hacer que sus ojos brillaran y su aliento se cortara mientras te veía deslizarte por el hielo. Acepte el hecho que esa mirada nunca llegaría a ser para mi, no quiero volver a perder a mi mejor amigo.

-A que te refieres? Él tiene una niña de quien sabe que mujer de seguro fue mas feliz o por lo menos lo fue...

\- no tienes idea de todo lo que pase a su lado mientras tú te pavoneabas en alguna competencia o frente a otras patinadoras, pero que podemos hacer siempre has sido así. A pesar de que aquello lastimara a Yuri él seguía sentado frente al televisor para ver tu actuación en cada competencia…

-Pichit necesito saber la verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese entonces? Que es lo que me ocultan? Donde esta la madre Anna? -tras cada pregunta Víctor se iba acercando mas al moreno, sus ojos de nuevo detonaban tristeza. Por sus inseguridades había perdido cinco años

-No soy el indicado para decirte todo esto. Además, Yo conozco la perspectiva de Yuri pero no la tuya.

-En ese caso, por favor -Víctor toma por el hombro al moreno mientras este le veía con seriedad- Solo escúchame...

-El lobo nunca deja de ser malo si solo se escucharla versión de caperucita... -menciona casi en un susurro. Pichit en el fondo conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo y sabia que este aun no había olvidado a quien fue su primer amor pero - está bien, comienza hablar Nikiforov ¿Qué ocurrió la noche previa al vuelo?

\- esta es la historia…

 _Durante los fríos días de Invierno y Arto del acoso a su pareja junto a Chris decidieron realizar un plan para recuperar su tranquilidad pero debían arriesgar la bien formada reputación del peli Blanco en varios programas de televisión exhibiendo su amorío secreto con una de sus compañeras de Pista "Dominika Ivanov", todo con tal de limpiar el nombre de Katsuki Yuri su actual pupilo y amante._

 _-Vitya tendrás que agradecerle a Dominika por ayudarte con este asunto –menciona su entrenador mientras se quitaba aquel peculiar sombrero- si quieres aclarar todo este asunto._

 _-Lo sé solo espero que Yuri no este viendo la tv ahora –suspira agotado dejándose caer en el sofá de su pequeña sala._

 _Hacia un par de horas que las cámaras se fueron de su departamento quedando él y su antiguo coach Yakov._

 _-Acaso no hablaste con alguien cercano a él para alejarle de la televisión?_

 _-Lo intenté! Pero en cuanto hable a su casa su padre colgó –pucherea cual niño pequeño- Sin siquiera responder el saludo! Crees que mi japonés aun es muy malo? Y si lo asusto el idioma ingles?_

 _-Vitya aunque seas un idiota te quiero como si fueras de mi sangre y mi mejor consejo es el que seas sincero con Katsuki. Las mentiras nunca dejan de ser dañinas por más que intentes salvar a alguien con ello._

 _-Yakov porqué tanto sentimentalismo de tu parte?_

 _-Eres terco! Y eso es tu peor defecto!. Además Dominika es parte del equipo Ruso_

 _-Y que con ello?_

 _-Serás terco! –retirándose el sombrero rasca con frustración su cabeza. Eso de ser entrenador algún día lo dejaría calvo- cualquier cosa que le afecte a ella también al equipo, Sabias desde un principio que ella sentía algo por ti. Tengo que protegerlos a ambos... Entonces, ¿Katsuki no esta enterado de todo este plan?_

 _-Nop... lo olvide -sonriendo ampliamente guiña el ojo hacia su entrenador quien gruñendo cual oso sale de la habitación golpeando la puerta-_

 _-Espero y esto no te traiga más problemas Vitya! -grita del otro lado del camerino haciendo sonreír al joven ruso- Por cierto, Dominika esta esperándote en la cafetería frente a la televisora!_

 _Víctor antes de marcharse reviso por última vez su celular encontrando varios mensajes de su cerdito todos con el mismo asunto "Necesitamos hablar" . Victima del miedo de esas dos palabras decide que lo mejor será tener esa plática en persona._

 _Al llegar al café podía notar la presencia de varias cámaras quienes "Discretamente" tomaban varias fotos de su llegada y el recibimiento de su compañera de equipo._

 _-Hola Víctor, Me alegra que Yakov te pasara mi mensaje ya que ignoras todas y cada una de mis llamadas, se supone que estamos saliendo, ¿no? -la mujer con lentitud arrastra su mano hasta tomar la del contrario. Los flashes de algún periodista distraído no se hicieron esperar, sacando al Peli plata de entre sus pensamientos._

 _-Sabia que podía confiar en ti, el asunto es hacer creer a esos periodistas que estamos saliendo y así dejaran en paz a Yuri… -Con una amplia y fingida sonrisa retira su mano fingiendo tomar de su tasa._

 _-Sabes, Con todo este asunto a veces pienso que solo lo haces para cuidar de tu alumno. Dime… de verdad están saliendo? -La chica miraba al ruso con cierto brillo en los ojos, a pesar de saber que su relación era "ficticia" aun tenía la esperanza de que el gran Víctor Nikiforov fuera más que un compañero._

 _-Mentiría si te dijera que nunca pienso en él las veinticuatro horas del día y estaría dispuesto a pasar cualquier castigo con tal de verlo feliz –desde que conoció al japonés no podía evitar formar una sonrisa cada que hablaba de él, no sabía desde qué punto se había enamorado profundamente del pelinegro_

 _-Oh... ya veo –tomando su tasa entre ambas manos la eleva lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro del Ruso- Desearía que alguien al hablar de mi sonriera de la misma manera en que lo haces por ese chico. Siento un poco de envidia... jajá_

 _Víctor tras sentir como su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar desde hacía un par de horas decide mirar su teléfono. Ocho llamadas perdidas de Mila, tres de Yuuri y una de Yurio ¿Qué tramaba ese par? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Yuuri?_

 _-Dominika espera solo Un segundo, necesito hacer una llamada con urgencia -sale del local marcando a su amado cerdito, no fue hasta el tercer timbre que por fin logra escuchar su voz otra vez._

 _#-Víctor tenemos que hablar"hablar, es urgente" –su voz sonaba mas apagada de lo usual, había estado llorando._

 _-Que ocurrió? Yuri no te escuchas bien… paso algo grave?_

 _#- Esto, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono es -su voz se iba quebrado con cada palabra- Tenemos que Hablar... en Persona._

 _-Víctor! -gritaba la mujer mientras hacía señas a sus espaldas_

 _-Yuri, no cuelgues en un momento regreso a la llamada_

 _#- Espera! VICTOR! YO... -el mayor baja el teléfono mientras regresa a la mesa con dicha mujer_

 _-Mil disculpas Dominika, necesito retirarme_

 _-Ya te vas tan pronto? Apenas comenzábamos a divertirnos Vitya! -puchereaba_

 _#-Víctor esto es Importante! Estas escuchándome... Vitya!?_

 _-Es un asunto con mi Pupilo, necesita de mi_

 _-Ah! Que? Lo encontraron en el estacionamiento con otro hombre!? –emite una ligera risa sarcástica mientras sostiene su estomago, a su vez Víctor se limitaba a permanecer tranquilo sin borrar su falsa sonrisa- Esta bien, entiendo pero Si debemos fingir hay que hacerlo bien ¿Qué dices? después de la entrevista de esta noche ir a un bar a beber algo?_

 _-Perdón pero no puedo, a menos que todos los demás aceptaran._

 _-Sabes que Yakov odia que salgamos a beber entre semana. Jum... Aunque me parece que Georgi saldrá con otra chica, Yurio aun es un bebe para alcohol y Mila dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer esta tarde. Seremos las demás chicas y tu~ anda!_

 _-está bien, pero será rápido._

 _-Sabia que lo entenderías! –se acerca al mayor besando su mejilla haciendo ruidos innecesarios- Nos vemos esta noche entonces!_

Pichit escuchaba atentamente al Ruso mientras este frustrado relataba cómo es que aquella chica había logrado engañarle llevándolo a cometer el peor error de su vida

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen fuera? Se van a resfriar –interrumpía Mary quien portaba varios cafés en una gran charola entregándole un poco

-Enseguida entraremos a la casa. Víctor tendrás que terminar tu historia otro día mientras iré a ver a Yuuri de seguro se quedo dormido antes que Anna.

-Yuuri? Hace un momento estaba aquí.

-Qué? -dijeron al unísono ¿habrá escuchado algo?

-parecía molesto por alguna razón, Pichit me ayudarías a repartir café? Tengo que limpiar el lugar un poco

-cl… claro no hay problema -mira por última vez al Ruso, toma la charola alejándose con Mary- Ve a revisar que Yuri no se haya dormido antes!

Víctor sorprendido por la orden del moreno decide hacerle caso dirigiéndose a la habitación que le correspondía al japonés. Desde el día que Yuri había desaparecido él volvía una y otra vez con la esperanza de su regreso mas eso nunca pasó. Fue tanta su insistencia que lentamente se ganaba a la familia Katsuki.

Entra en el cuarto y tal cual había dicho el tailandés Yuuri se encontraba roncando mientras en su regazo descansaba un libro con el título en ruso, cosa que le extraño al peli plata.

-Señor Víctor! -susurra la pequeña niña mientras se estiraba en la cama junto a su dormido padre

-vengo a ver que todo estuviera bien pero... creo que tu papa está muy cansado

-mi papa siempre se duerme antes que yo, así que yo lo cuido!

-que buena niña eres pequeña -revuelve el cabello platinado de la menor mientras ella sonreía con orgullo- quieres que te termine de leer?

Los expresivos ojos turquesa de la niña brillaron y sin ocultar su emoción arrebata el libro del regazo de su padre entregándoselo al Ruso. Víctor inspeccionando el libro escrito en su idioma natal mira con curiosidad el reverso, Aquello era una novela de amor trágica que les obligaban a leer en sus años escolares.

-Anna ¿Por qué tu padre te lee en ruso? La ultima vez que yo lo vi era muy malo en el idioma

-Mi papa trata de estudiar Ruso dice que es para algún día poder hablar con su patinador favorito.

-y… se podría saber ¿Quién es esa persona?

La niña debatía internamente si hablar o no ya que desde que tenía memoria su vida se centraba en el patinaje artístico y su tío Pichit era un patinador profesional al contrario de su progenitor.

-esta bien si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo a la perfección. Bien, continuemos con el cuento para dormir…

-Es Usted! -Víctor detiene todo movimiento y mira fijamente a la peli plata- mi papa dijo que algún día hablaría con usted… pero no entiendo porqué se ve tan triste cada que lo hace.

Lo había tomado desprevenido, a pesar de estar separados por mas de cinco años Yuri aun pensaba en él y no solo eso, además le había enseñado a su hija el amor por el deporte y su fanatismo a Víctor Nikiforov patinador Ruso campeón en múltiples eventos ¿la esposa de Yuri se habrá puesto celosa de él en algún momento?

Sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar, revuelve el cabello de la niña haciendo que esta recuperará su sonrisa. Anna era realmente hermosa, cada gesto era como ver al japonés solo que había algo en ella que le hacia familiar, no muchos en Rusia solían tener ese ton de cabello u ojos.

-No te preocupes Anna Yo me encargaré de que la sonrisa de tu padre siempre este tan deslumbrante como cuando come Katsudon.

-Wooo! Como sabe la comida favorita de mi papá?

-Yo sé muchas cosas de tu padre. sabes, antes de que tu nacieras él y yo Solíamos ser muy cercanos... aunque diga que no sé mas cosas de tu padre.

-Señor Víctor... Quiere a mi papa?

-No te imaginas cuanto lo hago... -vuelve a revolver el cabello de la niña, se sentía bastante bien hacerlo y ver como las mejillas de esta se volvían ligeramente rosas- por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno... tío Pichit me dijo que mi papá le gustaba patinar muucho... pero solo lo hace cuando trabaja.

-m... ya sé que te parece si mañana vamos los tres a patinar? Te gustaría? -solo basto con una sonrisa de su parte para que la niña saltara a su regazo abrasándolo con ternura- tomare eso como un Si, linda. -Ahora podía comprender el porque Otabek disfrutaba cargar a Anna o el porque Yurio no se molestaba cuando la niña le abrazaba. Pero con él era diferente.

Puede que Victor nunca haya sido bueno con los niños pero Anna era un caso diferente, podía con solo mirarla saber si se encontraba feliz, asustada o molesta y en tan poco tiempo de conocerla, era una especie de conexión... casi como si fuera su h...

 _La memoria de victor le llevo a cierta noche después de una larga entrevista para una revista deportiva acerca de su "sexualidad" y la de su pupilo japonés había terminado en un bar junto a su compañera de pista Dominika Ivanov, una tras otra las botellas se iban vaciando al igual que el local, quedando solo unos pocos y entre ellos la nueva "pareja" Rusa del patinaje. Se sentía mareado y con dolor de cabeza pero lo que escucho por parte de su pareja nunca lo espero..._

 _#-Vitya… a ti… te gustan los niños? -soltó por fin, Victor podía jurar que veia como su amado katsudon temblaba tras esperar alguna respuesta. Seria hermoso tener una familia si fuera con Yuuri aceptaría hasta vivir en un pantano lleno de sapos pero, aun no se sentía listo para ello y bueno Ambos eran hombres! Era imposible tener familia propia._

 _-Ah!? Yuri sabes pp perfectamente la respuest...ta a ello! -rie con levedad mientras aparta su bebida._

 _#-Em, se que te gusta jugar con las trillizas pero... -Si que su yuuri era aun muy inocente y tierno, aclaro un poco la garganta lo mejor que pudo- Victor, lo que quiero decir es Que… que dirías si te dijera que… puede que tengamos un bebé…?_

 _El Ruso no sabia que decir, su pareja le estaba pidiendo tener familia? Ambos siendo hombres? Había un tratamiento muy costoso que les permitía concebir pero estaban listos para ello? Si apenas podía cuidar de makkachin o de limpiar sus propios desastres en la cocina. Tomando gran cantidad de aire trata de aclarar su voz y escucharse lo mas serio posible._

 _-oh… sabes Creo que te diría que, No es buena idea! En realidad nunca me han gustado tanto los niños! -reía cerca del telefono, pero algo le preocupaba, no había respuesta por parte de Yuri pero aun así continuo hablando- Además! Por eso salgo contigo para no llevar la carga de un niño!_

 _-Eres cruel conmigo Vitya -gritaba la mujer a su lado-_

 _#-C… Como puedes decir eso! -podía escuchar como la voz de Yuri se iba rompiendo ¿por qué? Él solo fue sincero ¿acaso Yuuri no le pedía es siempre?_

 _-Vitya dile que... m... oh! -se acerca al oído del ruso-Serías un fenómeno si pudieras tener hijos._

 _-Serías un fenómeno si pudieras tener hijos! HAHAHAHA! -inconscientemente repetía lo que Dominika le susurraba al oído._

 _#-P... Por favor detente..._

 _-Si tuviera un bebe no dudarías en salir corriendo._

 _-Mmme alegra~ tanto que seas tú~ y Si tuvieras un bebé no dudaría en Salir corriendo! Apenas puedo con Makkachin y contigo!_

 _#-P... Por favor para..._

 _¿Yuuri estaba llorando? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba diferente?_

 _-Sssuelen serrr una carga en mi vida como patinad... dor! -Sin poder evitarlo el cansancio se apodero de el y tras un bostezo cayo sobre la mesa, fue lo ultimo que recordaba antes de su carrera al aeropuerto..._

-Señor victor? Esta bien? Señor victor? -repetía una vocecita entre sus brazos haciéndolo reaccionar. Al bajar la mirada se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos azul cual manglar que lo veían con preocupación- le duele algo? Esta llorando... -volvía a repetir la niña mientras alzaba su manita colocándola en la mejilla del mayor.

"Hijos" seria hermoso llegar a tener una familia junto a su katsudon y Anna. Mas lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas mojando las pequeñas manos de la peli plata, Victor volviendo a tomar control de si corresponde al abrazo que le ofrecía con anterioridad la menor.

-estoy bien... Sabes Anna dicen que los abrazos son la mejor opción para reparar cualquier dolor.

-papá! entonces te abrazare mucho -dijo la niña inconscientemente para después cubrir su rostro con ambas manos mirando preocupada al Ruso-p... perdón señor victor...

El Mayor podia sentir como su corazón daba pequeños brincos al ser llamado de esa forma "papá" algo que nunca tuvo en mente hasta ahora que tenia a Anna frente suyo, le era reconfortante y el sentimiento de protegerla aumentaba cada vez mas

-No tienes de que disculparte... -logra pronunciar por fin mientras revuelve el cabello de la niña sacándole una leve sonrisa pero aun se veia asustada.

-Anna, puedes llamarme como tu quieras pequeña y yo seré muy muy feliz... -ríe el peliplata contagiando a la menor, si que ambos compartían sonrisas similares.

Mira de reojo como el japonés ajeno a lo que pasaba continuaba durmiendo abarcando gran parte de la cama...

El amor no puede forzarse; no puedo obligarte a que me ames, así como no puedes obligarme a que deje de hacerlo

 **Notas Finales:**

No creí que tardaría tanto en actualizar esta vez, asi que una gran disculpa! Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y no haberls dormido un poco pero quería hacer que padre e hija interactuaran un poco mas. Al igual que las memorias de Vitya las cuales se verán en el siguiente cap que tal parece va a la mitad jaja!.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y sus RW REALMENTE ME ANIMA MUCHO SABER QUE LES AGRADA Y QUE NO ME QUIEREN LINCHAR POR matar a la mama de yuri jeje~ Nos vemos en 15 días!

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y realmente espero no hacer sufrir (mucho) al katsudon! ^^

Vicky Chacin C. -P, skarllet northman Muy triste para bien o para mal? :( jeje Muchas gracias por leer!

patty81medina Hola! Y woow todos de una vez? Jeje realmente me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer! ^^

SenkoHasegawa Es bueno leerte otra vez por aquí y Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! 3

sharayanime Holi~ ahora desde el 10! Ahora si se vendrá la versión de Vitya jeje asi que em.. Talvez sea bueno ir a las ofertas de cloro creo? jajaja oke no. Muchas gracias por leer!

NUMENEESSE Era necesario lo de la señora Katsuki, y otra vez creo que sus teorias son las mas acercadas, si habia pensado en minami pero él llegara después 7u7 Muchas gracias por leer! Y siempre dejar RW 3 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Promesas 11**

El corazón de Víctor daba pequeños brincos al ser llamado "papá" algo que nunca paso por su mente hasta que conoció a Anna. Había tratado con niños y en su mayoría le eran molestos más cierto Rubio amante de los gatos pero con Anna era reconfortante y el sentimiento de protegerla y mantener siempre esa sonrisa aumentaba cada vez más.

-No tienes de que disculparte... Anna, puedes llamarme como tú quieras pequeña y yo seré muy feliz si me llegaras a ver como un padre. -le sonríe contagiando a la menor, si que ambos compartían gestos similares- Bueno, continuemos con la historia!

Fuera de la habitación Pichit con teléfono en mano grababa la escena familiar, Anna parecía disfrutar la cercanía de Víctor, sentada en sus piernas escuchaba atentamente la voz del mayor quien con teléfono en mano leía cuentos infantiles para ella, imitando varias voces según el contexto de la lectura.

-Estúpido Víctor Nikiforov… -Pichit por más que le lastimara aquella escena se sentía feliz por su mejor amigo pero eso no quería decir que se daría por vencido, solo tenía que esforzarse más en obtener un lugar en el corazón del japonés y tal vez algún día Yuri le daría una oportunidad- Dejaste ir muchos momentos así.

-Pichit Chulanont acaso no te dijeron que es de mala educación espiar en una casa ajena –susurra una voz áspera y severa justo a sus espaldas erizándole la piel. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba su voz, o tal vez fue durante los dos o tres días que Yuuri estuvo fuera de Tailandia.

-Sseungil! Que haces aquí? Desde cuando llegaste? No estaba espiando! Solo… recolecto evidencia -esconde el teléfono entre su pijama mientras ocultaba su mirada. Después de lo que vivieron juntos aun era incomodo estar junto a él. Nadie es el mismo desde que existe una declaración de amor con anterioridad.

-Me entere acerca de la salud de su madre y me quedare una semana –trata de asomarse a la habitación del japonés pero Pichit le impedía ver con claridad-… Sabes que Katsuki a pesar de siempre decir lo contario, él aun ama a Víctor. No deberías interponerte en esto.

-Seung… ambos sabemos lo mucho que Yuri sufrió a manos de ese idiota! No puedo dejar que lo vuelva hacer.

-Esa ya no es tu batalla, es la de Katsuki. -ambos chicos quedaron en silencio entre un duelo de miradas- Chulanont no te dejes cegar otra vez. Solo te lastimas a ti mismo!

-Lo sé! … pero, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Me iré a dormir. Descansa! -Menciona el moreno dejando el pasillo a paso veloz dejando solo al coreano

-Katsuki de verdad crees que esa fue la mejor opción? -suspira con pesadez mientras camina detrás del tailandés.

...

"Detrás de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" o eso solía decirle sus vecinos. Toda pérdida duele, en cualquier momento dejaría de doler entonces ¿Por qué parecía que Yuri era el único que no podía avanzar?. Yutopia volvía a sus actividades diarias después de una semana sin actividad por la pérdida de Hiroko Katsuki, todos parecían retomar sus vidas a la perfección menos cierto pelinegro que no hacia más que dormir o pasaba encerrado en su habitación alejando a todo el que tratara de acercase menos a su pequeña niña quien cada día se veía más preocupada por su padre.

Yuri se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras Los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas del japonés lograron llegar a su rostro haciendo que este con molestia Lentamente abriera los ojos.

A pesar de los días y las miles de palabras de apoyo que recibía aun se sentía solo y destrozado por la pérdida de su madre… la muerte siempre será algo inminente pero aun más el sentimiento de culpabilidad que rondaba por su cabeza.

Resignado trata de incorporarse a la cama y por inercia mira a su derecha buscando a su niña pero ella no se encontraba "tal vez fue a desayunar con Pichit" fue su primer pensamiento y saliendo de la cama vio algo que le hizo retrocedes.

Una figura femenina se encontraba frente a su escritorio moviendo varios objetos de su lugar. Yuuri talla sus ojos con fuerza pero la imagen de la mujer seguía en frente suyo, pero aquella presencia no hacia más que tranquilizarle.

-Que recuerdos me trae esta foto -dando media vuelta Hiroko le sonreía con ternura su hijo. Ella sonreía ampliamente mientras sostenía en sus manos un pequeño retrato de la infancia de Yuuri quien a su vez abrazaba a Vitchan frente al televisor. Yuuri recordaba a la perfección ese día; Era una de tantas competencias de Víctor en la categoría junior. Yuuri le había pedido a su madre que lo levantara temprano ya que la competencia seria en otro extremo del mundo mientras en Japón apenas salían los primeros rayos de Sol. y al ser su bebe, Hiroko le había complacido con levantarle y preparar un pequeño desayuno mientras veían juntos la competencia- … quien diría que ese pequeño niño cumpliría su sueño de patinar con su ídolo y además ser su enamorado -la mujer reía con ternura dejando a un lado la foto-

-n…no somos enamorados.

-Cierto, Vitya es quien sigue perdidamente enamorado. Que dicha más grande el saber que estarás en buenas manos. Mi pequeña nieta se parece mucho a él. NO sé cómo es que Vitya no se da cuenta.

-mama… yo…

-Sí, muy buena elección.

-ah? Mama yo te quiero decir que... -la voz de Yuuri se fue apagando al igual que la luz de aquella habitación y la figura de su madre se iba perdiendo poco a poco.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra nuevamente en su pequeño y reducido cuarto, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su corazón muy agitado, había sido "Un sueño". Rápido alza la vista hacia su escritorio, este se encontraba intacto, Tal cual lo dejo antes de dormir. Al girarse un poco ve el espacio vacío de Anna ¿Dónde estaba?

-IDIOTA ESO NO SE HACE ASI!

-DIJISTE UNA MALA PALABRA! -escucha la voz de su hija causándole ternura.

-YO SOY UN ADULTO PUEDO DECIR LO QUE QUIERA!

-Yurio no deberías blasfemar tanto.

-Yura, igual creo que deberías dejar de decir tantas cosas frente a Anna.

-Dejen Pelear por cosas tan absurdas y limpiemos este desastr… Chulanont deja de tomar fotos!

-Todos digan Harina!

-QUE LO DIGA TU M…

-YURIO! -gritaron tres voces al unísono.

Yuri al escuchar tanto escándalo se coloca con rapidez las gafas y baja hacia la cocina encontrando una extraña escena donde Toshiya cargaba en brazos a su nieta, Víctor y Otabek cubría la boca de un furioso Yurio, SeunGill trataba de apagar un pequeño incendio en la estufa mientras Pichit tomaba fotos de todo lo que pasaba. La cocina era un desastre; harina y algo blanco de textura pastosa estaba pegada por todas las paredes, en el rostro y ropa de quienes se encontraban presentes, platos y cazuelas por los suelos mermelada regada por la mesa sin olvidar lo resbaloso del piso de la cocina.

-Qué se supone que hacen!? -Los patinadores miraron en dirección de la puerta, dejando todo lo que estaban haciendo, el rostro de pánico de los presentes al ver a Yuuri era indescifrable. El silencio en la cocina y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacía presente hasta que una voz aguda rompe con aquel estresante silencio.

-Papá! -grito la niña mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia el japonés.

-Y… Yuri! Despertaste… -reía nervioso el peli plata- veras todo este desastre fue porque…

-El anciano trato de cocinar! -interviene el rubio soltándose del agarre de ambos patinadores- Sabe que es un desastre en la cocina y aun así lo intenta!

-Anna tenía hambre! -trato de defenderse el Ruso.

-Un cereal con leche hubiese sido suficiente, Me tengo que ir con los comensales -reía Toshiya mientras deja a su nieta en el suelo en un intento por huir de la escena- suerte limpiando chicos!

-Señor Katsuki necesita ayuda? -trata de seguirle el paso Víctor pero antes de llegar a la puerta es detenido por Yurio-

-Todo es tu culpa Anciano!

\- No toda la culpa es de Nikiforov, también los otros tontos ayudaron a crear este caos -decía SeunGill apagando el fuego de la estufa.

-Yo no soy parte de ellos! -repetía el Ruso menor-Yo venía por un vaso de agua y vi que El Anciano hacia un desastre en la cocina decidí ayudar

-Pero a crear otro desastre mayor! -señalaba el chico del celular.

-Yura, Tú no sabes cocinar.

-Cállate Beka!

-En fin, Hacíamos un concurso de quien es el mejor Tío para Anna! -Pichit dejaba su teléfono aun costado, mientras tiraba del brazo de Yuri para acercarlo a la mesa donde se encontraban cinco intentos de hotcakes en diferentes platos- Mira dibuje un hámster con chocolate! Otabek hizo un gato, Víctor un perro, SeunGill una vaca y Yurio una nave extraterrestre.

-ES UN TIGRE SALVAJE! Un TIGRE!

-ES UN LOBO! Claramente se puede observar las facciones de un Lobo, Chulanont –se quejaba SeunGill mientras tomaba en brazos a la menor quien no hacía más que reír de las reacciones de sus tíos.

-Us… ustedes lo hicieron por Anna? -Yuri miraba boquiabierto los platos. Todos se habían esmerado en cocinar para su hija. Había estado estos días encerrado en su propia burbuja que se había segado de lo que su hija sentía- Chicos... gracias.

-no hay que ponerse sentimentales, mejor di quien preparo el mejor desayuno! -vuelve a interrumpir el Tailandés. Yuuri fijaba la vista en cada plato pero Anna solo veía uno en particular.

-Esta decisión no me toca a mí. Anna, Cual eliges? -SeunGill la acerca a la mesa mientras para que pudiera ver mejor cada plato, pero por más que cada uno de los patinadores tratara de llamar su atención ella volvía la vista hacia el último plato de la derecha, alza lentamente su pequeña mano ante la mirada de sus Tíos impacientes por saber la verdad.

-Pero qué paso aquí! -gritaba una voz a sus espaldas, todos giraron en su dirección encontrando a una furiosa Mary- Katsuki Yuuri que es todo esto! Que mierda le hicieron a Mi cocina!

-Muy tarde para huir? -susurra Yurio cerca de Víctor

-Lo es...

Ese día aprendieron una gran lección "nunca hacer enojar a Mary Katsuki". La mañana fue muy larga para los patinadores quienes bajo amenazas de la hermana del japonés fueron obligados a limpiar todo usando solamente trapos húmedos y agua caliente traída directamente de los baños termales.

-Estoy agotado! -decía Yurio mientras se dejaba caer en el tatami del salón principal.

-Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si solo hubiéramos seguido la receta del cereal con leche que el Señor Katsuki dejo -tomando su celular Pichit al igual se dejaba caer junto al rubio- Ni los entrenamientos de Celestino son tan duros!

-Deberías estar una tarde con La bruja de Lilia, es casi lo mismo a esto...

-Katsuki, tu hermana es terrible! -SeunGill era el único en usar el Futon para descansar

-deja de quejarte Seung... Esto no es nada comparado con la vez que use sus zapatos de ballet -Los cuatro chicos se encontraban acostados en el salón principal tratando de retomar fuerzas para proseguir con el día. Pero nadie quería levantarse

-A todo esto donde esta Víctor? Hace rato que no lo veo...

-Y Anna? -El japonés levantándose de golpe mira en todas direcciones-

-Antes de que te alteres, ella y Víctor dijeron que irían al Ice castle un rato –menciona Mary desde el umbral de la puerta. Yuri parpadea un par de veces tratando de conectar sus pensamientos. Anna y Víctor se habían ido, Víctor odiaba cuidar niños, las navajas de los patines son peligrosos, Anna pocas veces había entrado en la pista...

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, Yuri se pone de pie y lanzando todo a su paso corre en dirección al Ice castle, tenía que llegar con su hija y evitar que el peli plata descubriera la verdad por si mismo.

Nunca durante sus entrenamientos le había parecido tan largo el camino desde Yutopia al Ice castle. Al arribar sentía como sus pulmones rogaban por aire y su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba cansado pero toda la fatiga se esfumo al escuchar la inconfundible risa de su niña proveniente de la pista de hielo.

-Woow Amaizing! Ahora intenta mantener las rodillas firmes mientras avanzas

-Si!

-Intentémoslo de nuevo!

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible Yuri entraba hacia las gradas observando detenidamente como Anna con toda la habilidad que una niña de cinco años podía tener, patinando junto al ruso mostrando gran elegancia al hacerlo. Víctor toma ambas manos de la niña ayudándole a deslizarse en el hielo, ambos con amplias sonrisas de corazón ignoraban todo el ajetreo a su alrededor y algunas miradas de quienes disfrutaban del deporte en ese momento, no existía nadie mas Para ellos.

-Sabes, cualquiera podría decir que son como padre e hija –menciona el coreano tomando lugar junto al japonés, sin quitar la vista de la pista-

-Ss.. SeunGill! Que haces aquí? No estabas reponiendo energías después de esta mañana?

-Lo estaba... ¿piensas decirle algún día? Si tú no lo haces ese par lo descubrirán por si solos y no creo que estén felices por tus mentiras –suspira con pesadez y dirigiéndose al pelinegro continúa hablando- Aunque no quieras aceptarlo Ambos tiene una rara conexión padre e hija.

-yo... No puedo simplemente decirle "Víctor, Soy un adefesio de humano que es capaz de dar a luz, Oh! y Anna es tu hija" No es Así de simple!

-... No, pero por algo se inicia.

-A que te refieres?

SeunGill Se pone de pie y baja hasta llegar a la pista de hielo mientras en su diestra cargaba un par de patines. Yuri miraba cada acción del coreano, mil cosas pasaban por su mente pero nunca imagino lo que este llegaría hacer.

-Hey, Nikiforov! Mi vuelo sale a media noche y quiero pasar tiempo con Anna, Además Katsuki tiene algo MUY importante que decirte.

Yuri sentía como su rostro perdía color y su respiración se cortaba, además inmensas ganas de asesinar al coreano.

Víctor accedió al pedido del joven asiático y despidiéndose de Anna sale de la pista acercándose lentamente hacia la banca donde estaba Yuri.

-Que crees que estas haciendo!? Eso podría esperarlo de Pichit pero… de ti?

-sólo te ayudo un poco con la Situación… y actué como lo habría hecho Chulanont

-Papá! -grita la niña mientras patinaba sin soltar la mano del Ruso, pero en su carrera hacia los brazos de su padre pierde el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al hielo.

-Anna! Estas bien!? No te paso nada? Víctor porqué no esta usando rodilleras y casco!? Apenas es una niña puede lastimarse!

-Yuuri, cálmate. Solo fue un raspón –trataba de animarlo Seung mientras Víctor tomaba en brazos a la oji azul que en lugar de verse asustada, se mostraba emocionada por mostrarle a su padre lo que había aprendido.

-Sabes lo molesto que es aprender a patinar usando ese equipo además tu madre me contaba que por mas que ella rogara que te pusieras protección al patinar siempre te los quitab... -tras mencionar a la madre del japonés este volvía a apartar la mirada- Perdón... no debí mencionarla.

-Papá! Tío Vichan me enseña dar saltos como él lo hace! -Anna tomaba la mano de su padre desviando así la mirada del Ruso mayor- Puedo patinar mas con Tío Vichan?

-Anna es muy buena en esto. Deberías instruirla para que en pocos años entre a la categoría Junior. Ten por seguro que será mejor que Yurio a su edad.

-De verdad!? -gritaba sorprendida la pequeña niña de mirada turquesa, sus ojos brillaban ante tal comentario.

-Así es pequeña, Tienes el talento para hacerlo a la perfección!

-No lo hará –toma la mano de su hija acercándola a él para cargarla.

-¿Qué? Yuri, ella tiene el talento!

-Ya dije que no lo hará! Y es todo lo que diré. Anna ve por tus zapatos, regresaremos a casa.

-Pero yo... -Anna veía a su padre con ojos cristalinos amenazando con llorar, a pesar de que en Tailandia Yuri trataba de mantenerla alejada del hielo ella disfrutaba deslizar sus patines para ser igual a él. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad y esperanza de que aquel sueño se volviese realidad todo se venía abajo, otra vez.

-No nos quedaremos por más tiempo, Le marcaré a Pichit y nos irem..

-ACASO SIEMPRE HUIRAS DE TODO? -menciona Víctor alzando la voz atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes- A que le temes tanto!? Anna es muy buena patinando y puede ser la mejor!

-Ella sigue siendo mi hija y se hará lo que Yo diga!

-Yuuri, se nota a leguas que Anna ama estar en el hielo. Viste como lo hacía hace un momento? Con más practica será mejor que tú y yo juntos. Hasta puede alcanzar el récord que dejo Yurio en la categoría Juniors y...

-Lo sé!... -deja escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración- Pero No la meteré a este mundo de doble filo. Pueden lastimarla!

-La cuidaremos de esas personas! Yo la cuidare!

-Lo mismo me dijiste hace años!... -El eco de sus palabras no hacían mas que taladrar en el corazón de Víctor abriendo aquella herida que creyó curada alguna vez.

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen ustedes dos! -Interviene Seung mientras toma la mano de la niña volviéndola a meter a la pista de hielo para evitar que escuchara más gritos- Tienen mucho de que hablar y preferiría que no lo hicieran frente a ella.

-Tsk... -regresando a su realidad siente una opresión en el pecho al ver como su niña intentaba no llorar, había hecho mal en enfrentar a Víctor justo frente a ella- Anna... iré a comprar algo, Quédate con el Tío SeunGill, Víctor acompáñame.

-Volvemos, Será mejor que cuides bien de ella.

Ambos mayores en un incomodo silencio se alejaban de la pista, Anna no hacia mas que seguirlos con la vista

-Si mi papá se pone triste ya no quiero patinar mas!

-no, no. Si tu amas patinar deberías hacerlo –desde sus espaldas intervenía Pichit con una radiante sonrisa hacia la niña- Es tu padre quien debe de entender muchas cosas.

-Que haces aquí Chulanont?

-Yo solo quería ver todo un poco mas de cerca.

-Tal vez ya te lo dije pero esta no es...

-Lo sé, lo sé -le interrumpe molestando al coreano- "Esta no es mi pelea" pero eso no evita que tome provecho de la guerra.

-Tsk, haz lo que quieras Chulanont! -frunciendo el entrecejo solo observaba la sonrisa del tailandés, ¿Qué había visto en él? Solía recriminarse una y otra vez.

-Tío Seung... -El coreano regresa su atención a la pequeña peli plata quien se debatía entre ir con su padre o mantenerse donde este le había indicado- ¿porque papá esta enojado con Anna?

-En realidad no es contra ti... no llores Anna, todo estará bien… -Pichit revuelve el cabello de la niña tras ver como ella empezaba a derramar lagrimas- Todo se solucionara después de esto.

El camino a los vestidores nunca fue tan largo para ex entrenador y aprendiz, el silencio era abrumador para ambos. Yuri se debatía internamente el cómo decirle la verdad. pero antes de poder decir algo Victor sujeta su brazo y con una expresión bastante serena le acaricia la mejilla.

-Lamento todo lo que dije allá atrás. Anna es tu hija y respetaré lo que decidas -Yuri tenía planeado ser el primero en hablar pero la declaración del Ruso le había tomado por sorpresa. En años anteriores seguirían peleando por cosas así hasta terminar en una pelea de besos y muchas cosas más.

-V...Víctor, gracias por entenderlo -un poco a la defensiva Yuuri empuja la mano contraria dándole la espalda mientras simula buscar algo en el pequeño casillero.

-Y no solo eso… a decir verdad tengo tanto porqué disculparme. Tienes razón te abandone cuando más lo necesitaste pero, Yo no volveré hacerlo... temo perderte, perderlos. Yuuri –aproximándose al japonés lo toma por los hombros alzando su mirada- Confía en mí.

El japonés estaba estático, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad acerca de Anna pero ¿Que podría hacer?" ¿Qué debía decirle?, estaba en blanco.

Víctor miraba detenidamente cada torpe acción del menor, Podía notarlo nervioso e inquieto, sus manos volvían a temblar y eso solo significaba que en cualquier comento caería. Antes de que el japonés continuara Víctor lo toma por los hombros haciéndolo voltear, tenía que mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre quiso saber la verdad ¿acaso fueron sus palabras sin sentido mientras bebía?¿Era totalmente su culpa? De alguna forma tenía que conocer aquella parte de su pasado que no hacía más que atormentarle.

-Yuuri... No sabes lo que sufrí después de tu partida. Lamente cada día de mi existencia el no haberte detenido en aquella ocasión y No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error y menos cuando Anna se ha vuelto tan importante como lo eres tú en mi vida...

 _La memoria de Víctor le llevo a cierta noche después de una larga entrevista para una revista deportiva acerca de su "sexualidad" y la de su pupilo japonés había terminado en un bar junto a su compañera de pista Dominika Ivanov, una tras otra las botellas se iban vaciando al igual que el local, quedando solo unos pocos y entre ellos la nueva "pareja" Rusa del patinaje. Se sentía mareado y con dolor de cabeza pero lo que escucho por parte de su pareja nunca lo espero..._

 _#-No estoy jugando! Has bebido algo!?...-era la voz de Yuri preocupada a través de la bocina del celular- Víctor? Sigues en la línea?_

 _-Vitya que te parece si jugamos un poco? -susurra Dominika mientras le acerca otra tanda de bebidas al oji azul- Yo te diré unas cosas y tu se las repetirás por teléfono ¿Qué dices?_

 _#-Vitya… a ti… te gustan los niños? -soltó por fin con voz temblorosa algo que noto el Ruso, podía jurar que justo en ese momento su amado katsudon temblaba tras esperar alguna respuesta. "Seria hermoso tener una familia si fuera con Yuuri" por él aceptaría hasta vivir en un pantano lleno de sapos pero, aun no se sentía listo para ello y bueno Ambos eran hombres! Era imposible tener familia propia. -Em, se que te gusta jugar con las trillizas pero... Víctor, lo que quiero decir es Que… que dirías si te dijera que… puede que tengamos un bebé…?_

 _El Ruso no sabía que decir, su pareja le estaba pidiendo tener familia? Ambos siendo hombres? Había un tratamiento muy costoso que les permitía concebir pero estaban listos para ello? Si apenas podía cuidar de Makkachin o de limpiar sus propios desastres en la cocina. Tomando gran cantidad de aire trata de aclarar su voz y escucharse lo más serio posible._

 _-oh… sabes Creo que te diría que, No es buena idea! En realidad nunca me han gustado tanto los niños! -reía cerca del teléfono, pero algo le preocupaba, no había respuesta por parte de Yuri pero aun así continuo hablando- Además! Por eso salgo contigo para no llevar la carga de un niño!_

 _-Eres cruel conmigo Vitya -gritaba la mujer a su lado- Vitya dile que... ¿m...? oh! -se acerca al oído del ruso-Serías un fenómeno si pudieras tener hijos._

 _-Serías un fenómeno si pudieras tener hijos! HAHAHAHA! -inconscientemente repetía lo que Dominika le susurraba al oído._

 _#-P... Por favor detente..._

 _-Sabes... Mmme alegra~ tanto que seas tú~ y Si tuvieras un bebé no dudaría en Salir corriendo! Apenas puedo con Makkachin y contigo!_

 _#-No siguas, P... Por favor para..._

 _¿Yuuri estaba llorando? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba diferente?_

 _-Sssuelen serrr una carga en mi vida como painad... dor! -Sin poder evitarlo el cansancio se apodero de él y tras un bostezo cayó sobre la mesa dejando el teléfono aun costado de su cuerpo._

 _._

 _-Víctor? Oye? Vitya! -Gritaba el japonés sacando de su trance al platinado. Vuelve a fijar la vista en Yuri y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrae a su cuerpo en un necesitado abrazo- Vv.. Víctor que estas haciendo!_

-Yuri por favor perdóname... yo no tenía idea de lo que sucedía... durante esa llamada no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, te dije cosas horribles debes odiarme en verdad. Solo espero que un día llegues a perdonarme, estaría agradecido que me dieras una oportunidad más ganarme tu corazón y el de Anna pero Yuri de verdad yo...

-Ya lo he hecho. -menciona el japonés sin moverse de su lugar- aunque aun es complicado yo... siento que realmente... te extrañe durante estos cinco años -baja cada vez más la voz avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

-Entonces... eso significa que me darás otra oportunidad!? -talla sus ojos con fuerza, si esto era un sueño deseaba nunca despertar.

-Tendrás que recuperarnos.

-Nos? -usando su diestra toma del mentón al japonés alzando su rostro invadiendo su espacio personal, algo que solía aplicar durante sus entrenamientos- Daria mi vida por ti y Anna.

-yo... V, Víctor... es... a ti-te gustan los niños? Bueno lo que quiero decir es… -toma una inhalación lenta y profunda mientras cerraba los ojos. Nada podía arruinar su confesión, "Es ahora o nunca" debía saber todo acerca de su embarazo hace cinco años- SOY UN ADEFESIO DE HUMANO! -fue lo que sus labios lograron pronunciar. El eco de la palabra inundo el establecimiento y la poca gente se había callado al escuchar tal declaración- Espera, no! Yo nunca... Oh por. ¿Por qué dije eso!? Regreso!

Con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder empuja al ruso tratando de huir hacia la entrada principal. Los nervios lo habían traicionado de esa forma, ahora se sentiría mas avergonzado de ver a Víctor a la cara.

-Que fue eso de allá atrás? -toma el brazo del japones deteniendo cualquier intento de escapar por fin el platinado,Los ojos del japones comenzaban a arder mientras el temblor regresaba a sus extremidades. Víctor al notarlo envuelve sus pequeñas manos contra las propias calmando un poco el movimiento de estas- Por Dios Yuri, no eres ningún fenómeno!

-Yo no quise decir, bueno si pero ahhh! N, no fue nada... Solo, Cosas sin sentido –tartamudeando al hablar, Yuri detiene todo movimiento y fijando la vista en el suelo toma la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitían tomar- Hay algo que necesito que sepas... La razón por la que corte contacto con todos hace cinco años atrás pero por favor, No me juzgues por lo que pueda decirte.

-Yuri... puedes decirme todo y yo te escuchare atentamente.

-Esta bien, -suelta un largo y pesado suspiro- Es acerca de Anna, todo lo que paso durante estos cinco años...

-Yo he querido preguntarte eso desde el primer momento en el que la vi... Quien es la madre de Anna? Acaso... falleció? -tras la expresión del dolor del japonés, Víctor tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo lejos que fueron sus preguntas- Yo no quería incomodarte... será mejor que regrese a la pista, a puesto a que Anna estaría mas feliz si eres tu quien le enseñe –suelta al japonés mientras caminaba hacia el umbral de la puerta pero Yuri tira con levedad de su mano deteniéndolo en seco.

-Continua con vida... -menciona casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para el ruso quien boquiabierto miraba a su ex pareja- Fueron momentos bastantes difíciles para mí en ese entonces. Recuerdas los comentarios de la prensa? De no ser por Yakov nunca me hubiese enterado que solo fingías salir con aquella mujer...

-Entonces... ella?

\- Mis padres, me habían rechazado por el hecho de ser diferente, preferían tenerme fuera de casa así que hui a Rusia –hace una ligera pausa reordenando sus ideas- Quería darte una sorpresa así que nunca te avise de mi llegada solo Mila y Yurio sabían de ello. Esa noche dijiste cosas terribles en el teléfono. Y aun más en el aeropuerto. Yo había decidido junto a Pichit escapar, pero... El día que llegue a Tailandia fue realmente difícil para mí, nueva cuidad, idioma y solo contaba con la ayuda incondicional de Mi mejor amigo. Y con Anna en camino no sabía qué hacer... yo,... Me hiciste mucha falta!, Víctor idiota! -después de cinco largo años Yuuri estaba preparado para decir la verdad, Sabia que el mayor aun le amaba y sea cual fuera su reacción nunca se asemejaría al rechazo con el cual soñó miles de veces en el pasado- Víctor... Yo soy uno de los pocos hombres que fueron capaces de dar a Luz!

 **Notas finales:**

Em... Holi? Bueno ahora no tengo nada que decir más que Una gran gran disculpa por la tardanza! Estaba por subirlo en estas vacaciones pero realmente me gusta la mala vida y me fui de voluntaria a clínica, más trabajos finales, exposiciones y ahh muchas cosas mas que se cruzaron en mi camino.

En fin realmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora si no pienso tardar en el siguiente donde estará la reacción de Vitya y puede que la verdad salga a la luz (7u7)

Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos en 15 días o menos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Promesas 12**

-Víctor... Yo soy uno de los pocos hombres que fueron capaces de dar a Luz! -Pudo pronunciar al fin. La expresión del platinado le era indescifrable, ¿Estaba molesto?, ¿Acaso le odiaría?, ¿Lo juzgaría también? Tenia miedo de volver a escuchar sus crudas palabras de hace cinco años —Sé que suena loco pero… es verdad!, yo no tenía idea y luego… Por favor di algo!

Yuri rogaba para que en ese mismo instante la tierra se abriera dispuesta a tragarlo tras la falta de expresión del Ruso. ¿lo habría tomado a broma?, ¿Qué estaba pensando?.

—Eso… es verdad? -menciona casi en un susurro sin quitar la vista del pelinegro— Yuri eso es…

—Lo sé!, no tienes que volver a decirlo "Sería un adefesio si pudiera hacerlo" pero lo soy. Yo cargue a Anna dentro de mí durante siete meses y lo hice solo. OLVÍDALO! Traeré los zapatos de Anna para regresar a Yutopia, tal vez ya tenga hambre.

Yuri suelta un largo suspiro mientras frota su mano contra su sien por un leve dolor de cabeza cuando los brazos de Víctor rodean su pequeño cuerpo arropándolo en su pecho.

—Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir…

El menor pudo sentir como una pausa inspiratoria se adueñaba de su respiración ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Y Tras una leve sonrisa asiente con la cabeza

—después nuestra última charla, decidí cortar todo contacto con mi familia, amigos, el deporte y… contigo motivo por el cual llegamos a Tailandia -Víctor se limitaba a mirarle con culpabilidad, toma las temblorosas manos del japonés calmándolo un poco— Al principio vivimos una temporada con los padres de Pichit y su hermana quien llevaba dos meses en cinta. Fue una época bastante agradable pero ellos no sabían nada de mi estado, así que Pichit decidió que sería mejor opción mudarnos a un departamento propio, en el cual pudiéramos cuidar de Anna.

...

El viaje en avión fue largo y doloroso para el japonés, no había dejado de derramar lagrimas durante su recorrido y Pichit como buen amigo y autoproclamado caballero de brillante armadura para el mayor no hacia mas que consolarlo entre sus brazos susurrando una y otra vez "Todo estará bien" hasta que sus ojos Por fin lograron cerrase siendo victimas del sueño y cansancio emocional.

¿Realmente el camino a la Felicidad era el camino del olvido?

Al llegar a Tailandia fueron recibidos por la familia del moreno. Pichit casi empujando a varias personas en su carrera hacia su madre lanza las maletas dejando solo al japonés observando aquella escena, Yuri no pudo evitar sentir una ligera opresión en el pecho y una sensación amarga de envidia al ver aquellos extraños, tal vez en otras circunstancias su madre habría corrido a abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, vería a su padre burlarse de su peso y a Mary observándolos desde algún punto de la casa ocultando sus ganas de unirse, pero ahora lo único que quedaba de ello eran sus frías palabras de rechazo.

-Mamá! Padre, Él es Yuri Katsuki -menciona el moreno mientras toma de la mano al japonés acercándolo a sus padres- fuimos compañeros en Detroit! Lo recuerdan?

-Mucho gusto! -dice el Chico haciendo una típica reverencia de noventa grados hacia los padres del tailandés.

-oh… el gusto es nuestro -interviene la mujer en un ingles bastante malo, pero lo suficientemente entendible para el japonnes.

En su impulso a huir había olvidado por completo la diferencia de idiomas y cultura que tendría que aprender, no siempre el inglés podría facilitarle su estancia en algún sitio y agradecía inmensamente que aquella mujer tratara de entenderlo

Yuri Intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa posible pero aquel gesto solo parecía un temblor lastimero. Al notarlo la familia del moreno se acerca a él rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. Dando inicio a su nueva vida.

Los días pasaban con rapidez convirtiéndose en meses y Pichit se encontraba ansioso por conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, pasaba gran parte del tiempo tomando fotos del no tan abultado vientre que se iba ensanchando con forme a los meses pasaran, pero siempre con cuidado de no subir fotos donde apareciera algún indicio de la presencia de Yuri a sus redes sociales, compraba bastante ropa y juguetes, soñaba infinidad de veces con aquel niño; como sería jugar con él? Y si fuera niña sabrían como cuidarla? Ambos eran hombres y no conocían nada acerca del cuidado de una niña, sería difícil pero lo lograrían juntos como una "Familia".

En cambio Yuri se veía mas decaído, mientras el bebe crecía lentamente él iba perdiendo fuerza y las ganas de seguir adelante. Tenía miedo de cuidar a ese bebé, ¿Y si era un mal padre? O madre? En realidad no sabía que sería para él, o si sufriría burlas por ser hija de un hombre, ¿Qué explicación le daría cuando preguntara acerca de su nacimiento?... la amaría igual si ella fuese igual a Víctor?

Tantas preguntas comenzaban a marearle haciendo que su pálido rostro perdiera aun más el color, Pichit que se encontraba a su lado saca de su mochila una bolsa de plástico acercándola al japonés.

-Yuri te sientes mal? Otro mareo!?Juro que deje de ponerme esa loción! ENFERMERA!

-Estoy bien! -agita sus manos frente al moreno para calmarle ante la vista de otros pacientes que se encontraban en la sala de espera- Solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

-Te dije que desayunaras algo! Ahora La Doctora me volverá a gritar que no los cuido!

-Pichit, no creo que te diga algo además, si lo hace yo te defenderé!

-...Siempre dices lo mismo y me dejas abajo! Eres cruel! -Estar cerca de Pichit era reconfortante, con solo hablar con él podía olvidar por todo lo que había pasado y era el único momento donde podía volver a sonreír

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y los chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera del gran hospital de Bankog para otra revisión de rutina con el médico. Cada mes solían hacerle infinidad de estudios por ser un "caso especial".

Yuri se sentía inquieto estaba cursando su sexto mes de embarazo y a pesar de que en condiciones normales debería tener un vientre enorme por la presencia del bebe, este apenas mostraba signos de crecer, al igual que los movimientos del niño eran débiles y muy esporádicos.

-Siento que esta vez el medico volverá a gritarnos, mas a mi por no cuidarte! -repetía Pichit mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-Pichit... -responde cortante- Pichit… es necesario venir? Muchas mujeres no asisten a este tipo de cosas y …

-Por supuesto que lo es! sabes que por ser un hombre es muy complicado un nacimiento, por otra parte quiero que él o "ella" sea una niña grande y fuerte!

-que te hace pensar que será un ella y no un él? además crees que sobreviva?

-Yuri, no digas eso, El bebé nacerá muy sano! -En un acto reflejo coloca ambas manos en las mejillas del mayor alzando su rostro. Yuri siempre mostro indicios de ser alguien de muy frágil corazón el cual parecía romperse en cualquier momento pero esto nunca paso hasta el momento que Víctor Nikiforov llego a su vida haciéndolo añicos.

-Pichit solo mírame! Mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente eficiente como para darle los nutrientes necesarios! Tengo que estar descansando gran parte de la semana! No tengo un empleo y apenas y puedo comunicarme en tu idioma!... ¿Qué clase de vida le daré? – El Tailandés conocía bastante bien a su compañero, sabía que el tema del bebe lo alteraba de sobremanera ya que sería una gran responsabilidad cuidarlo y aun se consideraba Tabú ser padre soltero y peor aun si este era un caso "especial" Pero lo que más le afectaba al asiático era el hecho de ser rechazado por el progenitor de dicho milagro.

-Yuri, ya escuchaste a la doctora el mes anterior, dice que a pesar de ser muy pequeño el bebé está bien. -suelta las mejillas del contrario dejando una leve caricia en cada una- El idioma es lo de menos… Yo puedo mantenerlos. Seré como un padre y trabajaré por ustedes!

-No tienes que hacer esto por nosot… Pichit, han pasado seis meses y apenas puedo sentir que sigue con vida! -Yuri podía notar como su voz se quebraba y sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Siempre era lo mismo en cada revisión.

Terminaban alzando la voz como si fueran una pareja de recién casados

-Como sea solo pasemos con el medico y vámonos… pero Yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.

-Katsuki Yuuri! pase al consultorio siete! -gritaba la asistente interrumpiendo a los chicos y sin esperar más Pichit se levanta primero ayudando a su amigo quien en su mente trataba de analizar lo recién dicho por el tailandés

-Yuri, es momento de entrar con el médico -el moreno lo toma por los hombros hasta entrar al consultorio encontrando en él a una mujer no muy grande, piel canela y cabello atado en una larga coleta negra mientras portaba con autoridad una bata blanca. Al verlos, la chica camina a su lado inspeccionando de pies a cabeza al japonés.

-Katsuki… que te he dicho acerca de tu alimentación? Según el examen de sangre de esta mañana estas muy por debajo de los estándares normales y me preocupa tu poco peso, no es normal en un embarazo de seis meses. -menciona con frustración mientras se retira sus gafas-

-Lo intentare… -susurra el japonés mientras desvía la mirada evitando cualquier contacto con la mujer- pero realmente no me apetece comer, suelo dormir poco…

-Te he dicho que el embarazo en hombres es bastante riesgoso y aun no se tiene la información necesaria como para estar tan tranquilos… ¿Por qué no haces nada para cuidarlo Chulanont? -gira hacia el moreno mirándolo con reproche- Otra vez tendré que dar suplementos.

-YO hago lo mejor que puedo con Yuuri!-menciona el tailandés mientras abraza por los hombros a su amigo-

-Pues no se nota Chulanont! En fin, ya saben qué hacer. Los esperaré en la camilla.

El estudio era muy sencillo, la mujer colocaba gel en el vientre del japonés y usando el transductor como si de una palanca de juegos se tratara hacia movimientos por diferentes zonas para poder visualizarlas en la pantalla. Durante los primeros meses ambos chicos juzgaban de loca al médico cada que ella explicaba la formación del feto entre todas esas rayas y masas grises, pero poco a poco veía como iba tomando forma.

-Yuri! Tu bebé a simple vista se ve saludable, algo pequeño pero nada preocupante -menciona la chica mientras mueve ligeramente el mango del equipo- Estas seguro que no deseas saber el sexo?

-No… -menciona cortante mientras observaba a un punto vacío de la habitación en lugar de la pantalla donde el niño hacia pequeños movimientos cada que Yuri hablaba- Solo quiero terminar con esto e irme a casa.

-Debes tener una dieta mas saludable y… Has hablado con el bebé? Él necesita de escuchar tu voz, saber que lo quieres y así podrás sentir más movimientos.

-ese es el problema… Yo creo que, No quiero tenerlo.

Pichit y el médico observaban al pelinegro, la seguridad de sus palabras daba a entender que este no cedería por tratar de amar al niño y este lograba sentir su rechazo.

-Yuri! Ya hablamos de esto! -Mencionaba Pichit mientras sujeta la mano de su amigo- puede que ahora no le tengas… el cariño necesario pero al tenerla en brazos será distinto y la amaras!

-Katsuki, Dar a luz a un bebé es el sueño de muchas personas y tu lo estas rechazando. No sabes lo afortunado que eres por tener dentro de ti a tan hermosa criatura… Yuri, toma este consejo que te daré no como médico, si no como una amiga. -dejando el equipo de lado para sujetar las manos del japonés y esbozando una cálida sonrisa prosigue- Por tu mirada sé que en este momento no eres feliz, hay algo en ti que te causa mucho dolor o me equivoco? Pero no toda la culpa es del bebé.

-estoy bien… -vuelve a interrumpir cortante retirando sus manos del tacto de la chica- No voy a tratar de suicidarme o algo por el estilo si es lo que están pensando!

-bien…-la doctora regresa a su sitio tomando varias gasas para limpiar el residuo de gel en el abdomen del japonés a su vez Pichit volvía a ayudar a su amigo colocando sus ropas en su lugar-… Yuri, Es muy tarde para un Aborto pero… por ti podría hacer una excepción.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, ambos jóvenes habían detenido sus movimientos para girar y ver a la cara a la chica sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

-C... como Puede decir algo así!? Que clase de … Ética y profesionalismo es ese! -Estallo Pichit golpeando el escritorio de la mujer quien sin hacer gesto alguno mantenía su posición firme. En cambio Yuuri miraban absortos a su médico ¿Aun podría hacerlo? Si realmente abortaba a ese bebe se sentiría mejor?

-Katsuki, acabas de iniciar el Sexto mes de embarazo es probable que comiences a sentirlo como parte de ti, aprenderás a quererlo. Así que Ve a casa, toma tus medicamentos y piensa bien lo que te dije.

-ESTA LOCA! Cambiaremos de Medico hoy mismo! No puedo creer que considerara. Yuri? -Molesto toma las cosas de Yuri para poder retirarse lo más pronto posible de ahí, deteniendo su paso mira a su amigo quien posaba su diestra sobre su no tan abultado vientre-

-Abortar… -repite casi en un susurro mientras frotaba la zona del bebé. Yuri había considerado esa opción miles de veces pero siempre había algo que le detenía a hacerlo, tal vez muy en el fondo comenzaba a querer a ese pequeño ser pero no tenia el valor de terminar con su vida- Crees que Víctor se enojaría si lo hiciera?

-Y no solo él! -suspira con pesadez- Espero que ni siquiera lo estés considerando. Eso está mal! Es un ser que… que… como pude decir eso! -mira al médico lo suficientemente frustrado mientras mantiene sus manos en puño comenzando a cortar la circulación de sus nudillos- Usted Sabe perfectamente el estado en el que esta mi amigo y aun así le dice que…ah!

-Tranquilo Chulanont. -repite el médico- Solo es una sugerencia ya que el feto pasa de su tercer mes suele ser complicado practicar dicho procedimiento o hay otra opción…

-Ya no quiero escuchar mas! Vámonos Yuri! -trata de alejar al mayor pero este se mantenía firme, resignado Ambos jóvenes vuelven a centrar su atención en la mujer mientras ella retira suba su bata dejándola caer en su escritorio- Sé de personas que harían lo que fuera por tener familia pero por cosas del destino nunca llegaran a ello, Yuri puedes tener a ese bebé y al nacer darlo en adopción. Estará al cuidado de una familia que le dé el amor que tú te reúsas a darle.

Dichas palabras atravesaban el corazón del japonés como filosas cuchillas, estaba consciente de su falta de querer pero escucharlo de alguien mas era hiriente, pero era la mejor opción no?, dejar que el niño creciera con alguien más…

-Podría, yo… lo considerare -un ligero movimiento en su vientre llama la atención del japonés, era él o ella tratando de decirle algo?

-considéralo Katsuki. Tu próxima cita será en un mes así que piénsalo y ese mismo día me encargaré de buscarle una buena familia que le proteja.

.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del mundo Víctor volvía a revisar infinidad de redes sociales tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera donde se encontraba su prometido pero estas siempre eran las mismas "nada".

-Vitya concéntrate! -gritaba Yakov desde el otro lado de la pista a su estudiante de cabello platinado- Yuri repite ese salto!, Mila, Georgi no es hora des descansar!

-VICTOR! -Se aproximaba Mila mientras alzaba su teléfono- Te tengo noticias!

Los ojos del ruso brillaron después de estar más de seis meses sin energía para algo más. Al acercarse casi pudo arrancar el teléfono del Mila para poder ver el contenido. Pero al hacerlo solo pudo ver una foto en instagram de Celestino dormido sobre una mesa, ninguna señal del japonés.

-Que se supone que deba ver?

-Eso te pasa por desesperado! Me lo acaba de decir Sara quien fue informada por Emil quien se entero gracias a Leo pero Chris fue el que lo vio primero… en fin mira el librero detrás de Celestino.

-Que debo de ver? -vuelve a cuestionar el Ruso mientras Yakov gritaba a todos sus estudiantes, en especial a cierto rubio quien repetía su rutina de mala gana.

Mila toma el teléfono acercando la imagen al librero donde descansaba un pequeño espejo reflejando un perfil muy familiar para el platinado. "era él"

-Esta en DETROIT? Todo este tiempo estuvo en Detroit? Tengo que ir!

-espera! Antes de que cometas alguna locura -acerca el teléfono al rostro del contrario mientras señalaba con el índice la fecha de la foto- NO te aseguro que él este aun con Celestino, esto fue tomado hace cuatro meses.

-Algo tengo que hacer, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados!

\- Víctor, crees que él quiera regresar? Yo estuve presente la noche que te marco y pude ver su expresión…

-Mila… -posa su diestra en el cabello de la chica revolviéndolo un poco- es por ello que necesito que él sepa toda la verdad.

-está bien -suspira resignada- cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

-Claro! YAKOV! ME VOY A DETROIT! -grita con su alegría habitual sorprendiendo a los presentes pero aun mas al viejo coach quien de estar en un color neutral sus mejillas pasaban a rojas mientras su ceño se fruncía aun más.

-NI SE TE OCURRA VITYA!

.

A partir de aquella consulta médica Yuri se veía mas distraído de lo normal, parecía aun mas cansado y gran parte del día solo dormía. El médico había dicho que por ser un "caso especial" el bebe tomaría gran parte de su energía y se vería afectado de sobremanera.

El mes paso bastante rápido para los chicos, Pichit llegaba antes de su nuevo trabajo como instructor de patinaje artístico para pasar la mayor parte del día con Yuri a sus siete meses y medio. El bebé creció solo un poco más, al igual que los movimientos en su interior se habían vuelto mas constantes, Pichit aseguraba que era el niño tratando de llamar su atención y al igual que la doctora le aconsejaba que hablara con el bebé.

Yuri lentamente vuelve a cerrar los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando la voz de su mejor amigo le hace abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Oh por…NO puedo creerlo! -gritaba el moreno desde la cocina despertando al mayor- NO puedo… oH! Iré enseguida! YUUURI!

-ah? -adormilado Yuri voltea hacia el umbral de la puerta encontrando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa radiante mientras alzaba su teléfono.

-Yuri, regresaré en un par de horas. Tengo que hablar con la federación tailandesa de deporte de invierno! Aun no puedo creer que fui seleccionado a pesar de no participar en esta temporada… Por dios! Olvide que Hoy es la cita con el médico!

-El comité? Fuiste seleccionado? que no iría un tal… cual era su nombre?

-Está lesionado.

-Pero es muy drástico para… -algo hizo clic en la cabeza del menor, su mejor amigo era un patinador bastante talentoso además que eran escasos los representantes en esa categoría en Tailandia. Comprendí la emoción del moreno y no iba a ser el que destrozara su ilusión- Pichit no puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad así! NO te preocupes por mí. Yo me encargaré de ir solo con el médico.

\- ¿seguro que estarás bien? NO puedes salir tu solo! Es peligroso para ti y el bebé

-NO te preocupes Pichit, estaré bien. Hay muchos taxis puedo tomar uno aquí en la puerta del edificio -asegura el japonés mientras con lentitud logra sentarse en la cama- crees que en estas condiciones podre salir a correr? O que iré alguna otra parte? -menciona en cierto tono juguetón sacándole una sonrisa al tailandés- anda, se te hará tarde.

-Está bien, pero para cualquier emergencia tengo mi teléfono siempre conmigo. Dejaré en la mesa provisiones y los nueros de nuestros vecinos!

-te saldrán canas verdes si continuas preocupándote así! -ríe el mayor mientras poniéndose de pie empuja a su compañero hacia la puerta de salida.

—Yuri… —se detiene en seco encarando al mayor— NO habrás pensado en lo que te dijo la doctora verdad? Sé que serías buena madre… o padre!

—No sé como sentirme al respecto con ello! —pucherea sacándole una ligera risa al moreno.

—Además no estarás solo, me tienes a mí. Para apoyarte, ambos sacaremos adelante…

—no creo que debas atarte a esto, es mi problema y yo veré como solucionarlo!

—Dar en adopción no es una opción!... Por favor no lo hagas —toma por los hombros al mayor acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir sus alientos chocar— Yuri, sabes que yo amo estar contigo, daría todo solo por seguir a tu lado… —Sin dar mas rodeos lo envuelve entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su cuello- alguna vez has considerado volver a enamorarte?

—AH? Que dices! —exclama el japonés sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, lo había tomado desprevenido— Yo… no lo había pensado antes. Pichit, Estas bien?

—Yuri, Nunca dejarás de querer a la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorado, solo podrás tratar de acostumbrarte a vivir sin él. Pero porqué hacer tan difícil ese dolor?

El mayor nunca espero tal comentario por parte de su amigo quien Antes de retirarse gira levemente hacia él mirándolo de reojo.

Yuri espero hasta escuchar el clic de la puerta para acercarse al televisor buscando el canal de "deportes de invierno" había terminado la primera parte del evento y la siguiente categoría estaba por anunciarse.

Su cabeza giraba en torno a las palabras de Pichit ¿se había percatado que aun sentía algo por Víctor? Pero tenía razón y esa fue la causa de que ahora estuviera sentado frente al sillón en un departamento en las cercanías a Bankog Tailandia.

Gracias al embarazo sentía malestares continuos en piernas y muslos, siendo estos últimos los que le obligaban a permanecer en cama, su pecho comenzaba doler pero el medico había dicho que no desarrollaría la capacidad de amamantar al recién nacido; cosa que le afecto de sobremanera "Nunca podría darle una vida normal a ese niño". Sentía sus parpados cerrarse mientras las voces de los comentaristas narraban la primera parte del evento dando inicio a la sección masculina. Varios rostros familiares aparecían sintiendo gran nostalgia, poco a poco el sueño iba ganando hasta que la voz del presentador logro despertarle.

"Quien diría que el Rey volvería por su titulo esta temporada, será algo difícil de superar"

Yuri se acerca lentamente a la pantalla subiendo el volumen.

"Pero durante la temporada tenemos varias sorpresas como Yuri Plisetski y su elegante presentación, es un candidato al oro" -EL japonés se sentía bastante feliz al ver varios rostros conocidos; los hermanos Crispino repetían su ritual antes de iniciar sus respectivas rutinas, Chris se exhibía en un nuevo y seductor traje rojo mientras a lo lejos apreciaba a cierto rubio hablando animadamente con el kazajo, pero no podía encontrar a cierto peliplata hasta una inconfundible melena rubia con mechón rojo le hizo sonreír por su alegría a pesar de estar en el último puesto "Minami siempre sería así".

—Tal parece que él no estará compitiendo esta vez —menciona casi en un susurro al sentir un leve movimiento en su vientre. Recordaba que el médico le dijo que hablar con el bebé era algo que tenía que hacer pero que caso tenia si este no podía entenderle, pero no perdería nada con intentar— Así es… tu tonto padre es un patinador… —siente como ante su voz aquel ser vuelve a moverse, en su interior por primera vez en siete meses Yuri podía sentir cierto cariño e instintivamente coloca su mano en su vientre frotándolo con levedad— también crees que tu padre es un gran tonto? —ríe con ternura al sentir de nuevo ese movimiento.

"El siguiente y último competidor Víctor Nikiforov con su programa libre llamado Esperanza"

Yuri centra la mirada en el televisor encontrando aquella figura usando un traje bastante elegante justo en medio de la pista de hielo. El sonido de un piano irrumpió en la pista y tras una tonada melancólica los movimientos del Ruso daban inicio, al volver a alzar el rostro Yuri se topa con aquellos ojos turquesa haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por instantes. Víctor con una sonrisa apagada y semblante sereno avanzaba por entre la gran pista luciendo un elegante traje blanco con detalles en morado dándole cierto aire a Principe.

Yuri miraba concentrado al mayor, reconocía a la perfección esa melodía "A time for us" Quien iba a pensar que elegiría como tema libre el soundtrack de la ultima película que vieron juntos "Romeo y Julieta" Un amor tan puro que termino con malentendidos dándole muerte a sus protagonistas. La canción iba en aumento y sus saltos quedaban perfectos sacando ahogados gritos por parte del publico.

Su presentaciones siempre lograba transmitir los sentimientos y en este caso eran dirigidos hacia Yuri pero, por desgracia este no estaba dispuesto a dar el perdon.

—Ese es tu padre… —menciona casi en un susurro mientras continuaba frotando su vientre, la presentación como todos esperaban fue espectacular y era más que obvio quien seria el portador de la medalla de oro dejándole el segundo titulo a Yurio mientras era seguido por JJ quien no borraba su sonrisa a pesar de no tener el lugar esperado.

Yuri sentado en el sofá mira de reojo hacia el reloj que colgaba en la cocina, tenia que darse prisa si queria llegar a tiempo a su cita con el medico, antes de apagar el televisor vio como La prensa rodeaba al ruso quien como si de un ritual se tratara contestaba calmado cada pregunta que le hacían, hasta que una logra atravesar la falsa máscara de alegría del Platinado.

"¿Qué ha sido de Katsuki Yuuri?"

"—Desde hace algún tiempo que no hemos tenido contacto —responde tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Yuri desde el sofá e ignorando esos pequeños dolores sube el volumen del televisor- Solo puedo decir que espero que este bien donde quiera que este.

"¿Qué hay de su relación con la patinadora Dominika? Por su aspecto y desempeño en sus rutinas muchos especulan que podría estar en cinta"

Yuri quedo helado ante tal declaración, su mano comenzó a temblar y pudo sentir como el bebe volvía a moverse inquieto acompañándole un ligero dolor.

—Pff Quien diría que te olvidaste rápido de mi —Yuri toma el control dispuesto a apagar el televisor, no deseaba escuchar mas acerca de Víctor. Por más que gritara que no le importaba "aun le dolían sus palabras del ruso", y no deseaba saber más de él.

Estaba decidido Volvería a rehacer su vida. Buscaría un nuevo amor, encontraría un trabajo fijo con el cual mantenerse y… Le diría al médico que estaba de acuerdo en dar en adopción al niño. El no podía hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad de tal magnitud "La daría en adopción"

Trata de levantarse del sofá cuando un dolor punzante que irradiaba hasta su espalda baja le hace regresar al asiento.

— Aun n-no es el momento.. Aght! —sujeta su vientre con ambas manos tratando de controlar su respiración pero el dolor iba en aumento algo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

"Aquello no era normal"

Como pudo logra alcanzar su celular marcando al primer numero que veía disponible y el único con el cual apoyarse... Un timbre, dos, nada y los dolores iban en aumento. Desesperado Yuri comenzaba a gritar por ayuda pero eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Vivian en el tercer piso en un apartamento, sus vecinos estaban en el trabajo a esas horas, Pichit no se encontraba cerca y posiblemente muy ocupado como para no tomar el celular.

Largos momentos de agonía en el sofá de su sala le fueron eternos, su respiración comenzaba a disminuir después del esfuerzo ¿Qué habría sido? ¿Su bebé estaba bien? El dolor disminuyo hasta el punto de volverse mas soportable y sujetándose de la pared llego hasta la cocina donde tenían anotado el numero del Medico de cabecera y encargada de cuidar su embarazo "Anna Lansang ". Yuri toma su celular marcando el numero de la doctora contestando al cuarto timbre.

—El bebé! El bebé, Duele bastante... Ayud-ayudenos... —logra mencionar entre gemidos de dolor mientras un nuevo espasmo le hace gritar terminando en el suelo de la cocina donde solamente podía escucharse sus respiraciones y la voces del televisor, Yuri volvía a sentirse completamente solo, estaba pasando por un fuerte dolor que le quitaba el aliento, nadie quien entendiera su idioma como para llamar a emergencias, Su única esperanza era aquella mujer que le había dado palabras de aliento durante siete meses.

#-Yuri! —grita el medico a través del celular escuchando como el menor reclamaba por atención medica— Donde estas? Chulanont esta contigo? Ire de inmediato al consultorio tienes!

— él... no, No esta en casa... porfav...Por favor!

#- Iré enseguida a tu domicilio! Yuri... Quédate conmigo en la linea! Yuri? —De ser un tumulto de gritos y gemidos de dolor hubo un silencio tras el teléfono el cual le hizo erizar la piel a la doctora temiendo lo peor— Yuri! Sigues en el teléfono? Estoy a veinte minutos de su residencia!

—S... sangre —menciona porfin con voz debil pero lo suficientemente serena para el medico— Hay... sangre.

Notas finales:

Em... bueno creo que nunca logro cumplir ese plazo de 15 dias! Sé que tods deseaban saber como reaccionaria Victor despues de la noticia que aun falta por revelar cierto detalle. ( Neko2491 NO HAGAS SPOILER)

No creo tardar mucho ya que termine mi semana infernal de examenes, pase TODO con un buen resultado y ahora me ire a unos cursos toda esta semana~ asdfsg

En fin espero actualizar en 15 dias! Nos vemos y muuuchas gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios

Serena Azul, skarllet northman, SenkoHasegawa, jessicaraya,Aly Zama,Lucy Dei

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Promesas 13**

Yuri... quédate conmigo en la línea! Yuri? —De ser un mar de gritos y gemidos de dolor hubo un silencio tras el teléfono el cual le hizo erizar la piel a la doctora temiendo lo peor— Yuri! Sigues en la línea? Estoy a veinte minutos de su residencia!

—S... sangre —menciona por fin con voz débil pero lo suficientemente serena para el médico— Hay... sangre.

.

Las puertas de urgencias se abrieron de par en par mientras entraban tras ellas el médico y paramédicos tirando de una camilla con un joven azabache quien en silencio mordía su mano y espesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Yuuri, todo saldrá bien, Pidan el quirófano y traigan el equipo necesario! Haremos una cesárea de emergencia.

—Que hay de sus familiares?— cuestiona una enfermera recibiendo una fría mirada por parte del médico tratante.

—Esta solo…

Yuri acarició su vientre por última vez antes de que un nuevo espasmo le hiciera gritar y la movilización del personal le comenzaba a marear.

"Te veré pronto… pequeña"

.

—Anna a la hora de avanzar trata de no separar mucho tus rodillas! Mientras te deslizas! Hazlo con mas suavidad

—Si, tío Seung! —gritaba la niña mientras hacia lo posible por acatar cada orden del mayor.

—Seung, ella no esta recibiendo ningún entrenamiento, solo es por "Diversión"

—Lo sé y me parece un gran desperdicio no entrenarla desde ahora.

—Creí que no te agradaban las chicas.

—Ella es un caso especial.

—Anna aún es muy Pequeña para hacer todo esto y Yuuri me mataría si se entera que planeas tomarla como aprendiz

—Plisetsky tenía su edad cuando entro al mundo del patinaje, Nikiforov igual y Anna tiene el potencial para superar a esos rusos.

—ppero Yuri no querrá que!

—Seré yo quien la entrene, Katsuki no tendrá porque maltratarte.

EL coreano mira con severidad al nervioso tailandés. y ladeando la comisura de sus labios en una especie de sonrisa ladina trataba de darle seguridad, causando el efecto contrario.

—S… Seung! Todavía tienes corazón! —el tailandés se lanza a los brazos del chico apretándolo en un efusivo abrazo haciendo que las mejillas del azabache se tornaran rosas.

Pichit esperaba que en cualquier momento SeunGill volviera a apartarle, afín de cuentas las cosas se fueron al caño entre ellos por su culpa pero… ese rechazo jamás llego.

—Chulanont, Aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y dejar en claro

—sentencia el coreano con severidad mirando de reojo al tailandés— Tan… que tan complicado era hablarme acerca de Katsuki y su hija? Sabes lo mucho que se puede malinterpretar un "tengo una niña que cuidar"… eres idiota acaso? —seung inhala profundamente liberando un sonoro suspiro en un tono de resignación y enojo— O… aún sientes algo por katsuki?

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio por largos segundos, Pichit no hacia mas que fijar la vista en la niña de amplia sonrisa en forma de corazón que patinaba no muy lejos de ellos.

—yo… —susurra el moreno bastante tranquilo

—Tío Seung! Mira! -volvió a gritar la niña llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Anna se encontraba a unos metros mientras con toda la agilidad que le permitía su corta edad daba un salto simple en el hielo dejando boquiabiertos a ambos chicos quienes aun se mantenían juntos.

—Bien hecho ANNA! —Grita el tailandés en cerca del oído del palinegro haciendo que este deshaga su abrazo en un movimiento violento —Upss perdon Seungil —ríe con levedad tras ver como el chico trataba de recuperarse.

—Tsk, como sea. Te dije que ella podría superar a Plisetski y Nikiforov. Anna! AHORA Repite ese salto tomando más impulso! —grita haciendo que Anna moviendo rápido la cabeza asintiendo tomara camino para volver a intentarlo

—Sabes, Yuri se molestará si Anna termina agotada por esto. Él no quiere por nada del mundo que ella participe en alguna competencia de patinaje, aunque lo lleve en la sangre…

—Parece que Katsuki realmente se preocupa de cosas innecesarias, siempre la sobreprotege.

—Tal vez se siente culpable…

—ah? A que te refieres con eso?

Pichit al ver la cara de intriga del contrario patina hacia la niña aplaudiendo cada que ella trataba de dar un salto pequeño y sus rodillas temblaban. Si que había heredado ese talento en el hielo.

—Tío Pichit! Tengo hambre —puchereaba la peli plata

—Que tal si antes de llegar a casa compramos una pizza?

—Sii!

—No, a partir de este momento cuidare tu alimentación. —interviene el coreano— ... Ve por Tu padre y pregunta por alguna buena pizzería cerca.

EL rostro de la niña se ilumino y deslizándose hacia la puerta de la pista se apresura a quitarse el equipo de patinaje y corriendo hacia los vestidores, lugar donde vio por última vez a su padre.

—Chulanont. A que te referías con culpable? Acaso Katsuki no demuestra el suficiente y empalagosas muestras de afecto?

—Bueno…. Fueron momentos difíciles días después del nacimiento de Anna —Saca su teléfono de entre sus ropas comenzando a buscar en galería, y soltando un ligero suspiro muestra al contrario la foto del azabache mientras con una débil sonrisa cargaba con el pequeño bulto de cabello platinado y ojos turquesa apenas abriéndolos —Es la única foto que tengo de ellos… Yuuri estaba decidido a darla en adopción.

—Qué!? —grita el coreano llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que patinaban en el ice castle —Debes estar bromeando Chulanont.

—Hubiese sido mejor que lo fuera —suspira con resignación —pero me temo que no fue así, él realmente sufrió después de desaparecer de la vista de la prensa y familia.

.

—Buenos días madre primeriza! —entraba Pichit al cuarto de hospital mientras en sus brazos cargaba montones de peluches y globos con la leyenda "es niña", Pero Yuri en cambio continuaba con la vista fija en la ventana sin prestarle la mínima atención, solo movía su diestra sobre su abdomen ahora plano, dando leves caricias.

Habían pasado cerca de trece días desde el nacimiento del bebé y Yuri debía permanecer acostado en esa cama. A su llegada al hospital el medico decidió hacer una cesaría de emergencia debido a la anatomía del japonés; a pesar de ser uno de los pocos hombres con esa capacidad aun no habían estudios suficientes para hacer un parto natural que no conllevara algún riesgo para ambos.

—Yuuri, adivina a quien vi ahora?... —Yuri seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos ignorando cualquier conversación acerca del bebé. Desde el momento en que ella salió a luz fue llevada de emergencia a la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales por su bajo peso y otro factor el cual el personal médico decidió ocultarlo— Hoy fui a visitar a tu bebé en Terapia! Te mostraría fotos pero Las enfermeras casi me arrancan el brazo cuando traté de sacar mi teléfono Pff…

—Bien.

—Pero dicen que a pesar de ser sietemesina, ella mejora muy rápido en unos días mas podrá alimentarse como un bebé normal y no con esa cosa.

— Bien.

— ganará un poco mas de peso y podremos cargarla! ¿no te alegra? —Yuuri ligeramente centra la vista en su mejor amigo analizando con detalle los nuevos regalos del tailandes— Mi madre dijo que lamenta no poder visitarte ya que mi hermana tambien esta por dar a luz por estos dias... Yuri? Estas escuchándome?

—Porque no ha venido EL Medico Anna? Dijo que me traería los papeles de adopción.

—Aun estas pensando en eso!? —deja todos los regalos aun costado para acercarse al japonés tomando su mano—Yuuri, tu bebé esta bien, aunque ahora le hacen infinidad de estudios por… no tengo idea pero sabes, Es una niña muy inquieta. Y se parece muuucho a…

—NO quiero saber a quien se parece!

—Pero Yuri es tu hija! Acaso no tienes curiosidad?

—No quiero Pichit!, No quiero verla, no quiero abrazarla, no quiero saber de ella! Simplemente anhelo que todo vuelva a ser como antes! Quiero recuperar mi vida!

—Sabes perfectamente lo difícil que será volver a esos días…Yuri, iniciemos algo nuevo los tres, tu yo y la niña. Vivamos juntos aquí en Tailandia, llevémosla al parque, aprendamos a cambiar pañales, enseñémosle a respetar y a ser fuerte ante los comentarios que pueda recibir en un futuro y tal vez en algún momento regresemos a Japón y verás que tus padres la amarán!

—No puedo regresar a casa con un bebé!, tu escuchaste todo lo que ellos dijeron sobre mi condición, no quiero exponerla a que viva entre el rechazo por ser…hija de alguien c-como yo... —las manos de Yuri habían adquirido ese temblor que caracterizaba sus crisis, sus ojos comenzaban a arder— y sobre todo no quiero saber nada que me recuerde a Víctor!

El silencio volvía adueñarse de dicha habitación y los movimientos fuera de la habitacion habían cesado solo para escuchar su pelea. Enfermería sabia a la perfección que el paciente asiático de dicha habitación sufría de Depresión y según las anotaciones de su médico No debían dejarle solo además que tenían prohibido mencionarle el estado físico del niño.

— En algún momento deberás superar a Nikiforov —Pichit miraba con seriedad al mayor mientras este le retaba tratando de no romperse y ceder a lo que realmente deseaba y su instinto le mandaba.

—Dale la oportunidad de tener una familia. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo, El fantasma de tu pasado!?

—Es un bebé recién nacido... pronto le encontraran una familia —responde con frialdad. Pichit molesto suelta la mano del contrario dándole la espalda hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta.

—Si es lo que en verdad quieres, bien! No te diré más… pero nunca esperé que Katsuki Yuri diría algo similar —Sale de la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta dejando el eco de ello en la habitación.

Al estar completamente solo Yuri cubre su rostro con ambas manos y espesas lagrimas comienzan a surcar por sus mejillas, Desde el día que subió al avión sabia que no podría darle una vida correcta a ese ser, sería señalada por ser hija de un hombre con su capacidad, estarían solos, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo cambiar un pañal, no tenia recursos económicos necesarios para cuidarla… por eso y más tomo la decisión de no mostrarle síntoma de cariño para que fuera más sencillo dejarla ir, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

—Buenos Días! em… ¿interrumpo algo? —lentamente ingresa Anna, su médico de cabecera y amiga, se veía ligeramente más agotada que la última vez que la vio— Que tal te sientes Yuri? Según tus estudios podrías estar fuera del hospital mañana mismo pero tu bebé tendría que quedarse un poco mas… es una niña muy inquieta. Parece que se ha ganado el corazón de enfermería —Ríe con levedad a su vez Yuri usando su ante brazo trata de limpiar el mayor numero de lagrimas posibles— ¿Dónde esta Chulanont?

—Pichit se ha ido, no regresara hasta dentro de un par de horas.

— Volvieron a pelear? Sabes, muchas mujeres suelen comportarse bastante hormonales después de dar a luz.

-Yo no soy una mujer! Y tampoco estoy hormonal — menciona con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Esta bien, no eres una chica y mucho menos hormonal —vuelve a reir el medico relajando un poco el ambiente anterior

—Em… ¿Tiene los papeles de adopción listos? -dice casi en un susurro y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros— entre más rápido ella consiga una nueva familia todo estará bien.

—¿Aún crees que es lo correcto? El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después una tormenta y que amor tan mas puro que el de un hijo a su madre… —suspira resignada— Yuri, desde el momento en el que comencé a tratarte pude notar tu severa depresión y era inminente que ella sería que la causante de la activación prematura del eje hipotalámico-pituitariosuprarrenal materno fetal como respuesta a estrés materno.

—Qué? — Gritan al unísono Yuuri y Pichit quien entraba a la habitación colocándose cerca de su mejor amigo.

—Y eso es grave? Mi mejor amigo casi muere? Qué es eso!? —responde el Tailandés casi al borde de los nervios sacando otra ligera risa de la chica.

—No, Katsuki esta excelente en cuanto a salud física y a lo que me refería era que desde la primera vez que vi Yuri supe que sería un parto prematuro, El índice de nacimientos prematuros es mayor entre madres solteras, madres con un nivel de renta bajo y madres que viven experiencias muy estresantes, como el racismo o la violencia...

—No tiene que mencionarlo.

—A todo esto solo dale una oportunidad para amarla.

—Desde un principio he sido claro, no quiero saber de ella. Y... sé que será más feliz viviendo en una familia normal con una madre y un padre, no sólo yo...

—ya sé! Te llevare a verla, Esta por alcanzar el peso promedio y una vez después de la vista prometo entregarte los papeles de Adopción.

—no sé si sea una gran idea —interviene el moreno— pero hay que probarlo, ¿Qué dices Yuuri?

—Solo hay algo que debes saber… Durante estos días he estado estudiando acerca del… caso de Albinismo y no será fácil ver a su niñ… De que te ríes Chulanont!? Es un caso serio!

— E-es solo que pff jajaja! Ella! Oh por! Usted creyó que! HAHAHAHA —Sin poder resistirlo más el tailandés estalla en carcajadas ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del medico— Ella es una mini Nikif… no perdamos el tiempo, Yuuri vamos a verla!

—bien, es un trato... -menciona el japonés mientras hace el esfuerzo por levantarse aún com el leve dolor de la cirugía.

—No comprendo a que te refieres Chulanont! Llego el momento de que por fin la conozcas

Con ayuda de ambos, Yuri logra ponerse de pie mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos del hospital hacia UCIN. El japonés cada paso que daba podía sentirse mas inquieto, por fin la vería pero ¿todo saldría bien?. No tardaron mucho en arribar a su paradero Yuuri escuchaba el llanto de varios niños ¿y si entre ellos se encontraba su bebé? Las manos del mayor comenzaban adquirir un temblor y Pichit sin dudarlo sujeta sus manos dedicándole una amplia sonrisa como solía hacerlo Victor...

—No te preocupes Yuuri, no te dejaré solo. Siempre estaré para ti —El celular del tailandés comenzó a sonar y antes de volver a ser regañado por alguna enfermera corre en dirección contraria para contestar abandonando al japonés y al médico.

—Pichit? Tsk, dijiste que no me abandonarías!

—Em... Katsuki, puedes esperar aquí? Necesito revisar algunos historiales, no tardo y si lo hago una de las enfermeras te dirá quien es la niña.

Y sin decir mas la mujer camina a paso rapido junto al personal de salud dejando al japones completamente solo en el pasillo. El llanto de los niños iba en aumento junto con sus nervios y por primera vez en nueve meses se preguntaba en como sería la apariencia del bebé.

Tomando una gran cantidad de aire empuja la puerta adentrándose en una gran sala en blanco donde podía ver como pocas enfermeras atareadas caminaban de incubadora en incubadora tratando de que los niños que lloraban se calmaran un poco, junto a ellas en algunas podía ver como familias miraban con ternura a sus hijos, algunos conectados algun ventilador mecánico, otros con el uso de mascarillas. El ambiente le era bastante triste pero le parecía increíble como aquellos niños tan pequeños se aferraran a la vida...

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad volvía a él como había podido considerar el terminar con la vida de su...

—Señor? No puede entrar aquí con esa ropa necesita una bata, acompáñeme.

Yuuri mira de reojo a la enfermera, ahora entendía el miedo de Pichit por ellas. Pero antes de proseguir a cambiarse escucha el llanto de otro niño haciéndole detener en seco por instinto regresa adentrarse en la habitación haciendo caso omiso a las enfermeras.

Yuri seguía caminando pasando varias incubadoras hasta llegar a la antepenúltima de la habitación deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

"Asi que... ella es mi bebé" —Menciona para sus adentros y con pasos temerosos se acerca al cunero quedando inmóvil frente a la niña. Quien continuaba llorando mientras con sus pequeños brazos trataba de remover la mascarilla de oxigeno que le habían colocado las enfermeras. Era la viva imagen de Víctor; Piel nívea con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, largas pestañas, el poco cabello que cubría su cabecita era de color platinado pero lo mas impresionante para el japones era ver como ella tenia los ojos ligeramente abiertos dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa cual manglar.

Fueron largos segundos en los que Yuuri se habia quedado frente a ella observando cada faccion, cada gesto cada movimiento que ella hacia. La niña continuaba llorando y no fue hasta que una de las enfermeras mueve el hombro de este logra sacarlo de entre sus pensamientos.

—Tal parece que la encontraste katsuki —Menciona su medico mientras toma la carpeta de la niña leyendo su progreso— Es increíble que Naciera con un peso bajo de 1.800 gramos y ahora este casi recuperada, es muy activa sabes.

Yuri continuaba a unos pasos de ella, no se atrevía a tocarla.

—Katsuki, quieres cargarla?

Ante la pregunta el japonés mira fijamente al médico sin saber que responder, deseaba con todo el alma poder cargarla pero sus inseguridades comenzaban a destrozarlo. Asintiendo con la cabeza el médico entiende su señal y acercándose al cunero tomando con cuidado a la niña quien parecía no querer dejar de llorar.

Yuri estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida había abrazado a un bebé y menos uno tan pequeño y frágil, cuando los nishigori tuvieron a sus trillizas él se encontraba en Detroit por lo tanto no tuvo aquella experiencia.

—Sujeta con cuidado su cabeza... así, muy bien —lentamente la chica coloca al bebé en los brazos de su progenitor y este por inercia deja de llorar fijando la vista en su padre— parece que te reconoce! Dile algo, háblale... lo que quieras

—Te ves igual a tu estúpido padre... — La niña trataba de abrir sus ojos pero poco a poco volvía a cerrarlos hasta quedar dormida entre los brazos de su padre— Pero... así esta bien, eres hermosa.

Yuri miraba incrédulo a su hija, sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, era una sensación nueva.

—Cual es el su nombre? Lo necesito para los papeles que querías Katsuki... —Interviene Anna su medico acercándose al japones con varias hojas, Yuuri mira hacía la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Ella había hecho de todo desde que llegaron la clínica, veía por su bienestar y el de ella, le había aconsejado durante el embarazo y tratado no como paciente si no como lo haría una amiga o hasta un familiar, estaba decidido.

Regresa la mirada hacia su niña y no hizo mas que esbozar una ligera sonrisa a ese pequeño ser entre sus manos.

—Anna... Katsuki Anna

.

.

Tras el relato, Yuri con el rostro hacia el suelo no hacia más que esperar reacción alguna por parte del peli plata, solo hacía falta decir cuatro palabras "Ella es tu hija" para que por fin la conciencia del japonés descansara.

—Eso quiere decir que Anna… nació directamente de ti, no hay madre, no hubo alguna mujer… no nada? —aun analizando las palabras del contrario lo sujeta por los hombros

—No hay ninguna…

—Entonces… —las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta, quería preguntarlo, rectificar lo que su mente pedía a gritos— Quien es… su padre?

—….. —cinco segundos, diez, veinte segundos, un minuto en silencio y Víctor no quitaba la mirada del japonés, Este poco a poco trataba de calmarse para no golpearlo ahí mismo— ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE CON ATENCION!? QUE HACIAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO NIKIFOROV!

Estalla en gritos regañando al peli plata, era tanto su molestia que ninguno se percato de cierta niña quien llevaba horas detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que hablaba su padre.

—Pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que, no sé tal vez alguien te uso como experimento, o fue una… v-violac…No puedo ni pensarlo! Yuri ¿Quién es el verdadero padre de Anna?

—Verdadero padre? …Anna N-no tiene mamá!? —desde la pequeña puerta de la habitación la peli plata miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre derramando espesas lagrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas, estaba destrozada— papá, Me has mentido todo este tiempo!

Ambos adultos miraban absortos a la frágil niña quien lloraba en el umbral de la puerta, Yuri no reaccionaba solo miraba a su hija llorar.

—Anna, ¿Desde hace cuanto llevas aquí? —Víctor rompiendo el silencio trata de acercarse a la niña pero ella se alejaba evitando cualquier toque heredo el Frágil corazón de su madre.

—Papá me has mentido! —grita la niña ahora mientras señala al japonés.

—Ann… yo no quería que t… Anna, por favor escúchame —Yuri entraba en pánico, su voz comenzaba a romperse y al igual que su hija sentía como el llanto inundaba sus ojos

—NO quiero! —alza la voz mientras cubre sus oídos— Siempre me decías que mi mamá era igual a mí!

—Anna yo… No quería que te enteraras así, Solo escúchame…

—papá miente! —Yuri no sabía que hacer, la conmoción le estaba mareando, los nervios volvían a consumirlo y fue en un parpadeo en el cual Anna Salió corriendo por la puerta corrediza hacia las calles de Hasetsu

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Esto no es un simulacro repito, Esto No es un simulacro He actualizado dentro del tiempo predicho! Hasta yo me asusto de esto pero realmente desde que inicié el fic quería escribir está parte ^^_

 _Más adelante Habrá un poco más de Pichit y Seung y muchas cosas se revelarán..._

 _En fin, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios del capítulo me animan muchísimo saber que les gustó! Nos vemos en 15 días!_

 _skarllet northman_

 _SenkoHasegawa_

 _Aly Zama_

 _jessicaraya_

 _Serena Azul_

 _Graciass! :33_


	14. Chapter 14

**Promesas 14**

Ambos patinadores salen detrás de ella para alcanzarle. Era peligroso que una niña de cinco años estuviera sola en una ciudad a la cual no conocía, pero en su carrera para alcanzarla se enfrentaban a un gran problema; a pesar de ser atletas de alto rendimiento o por lo menos uno de ellos su energía no podía compararse con la energía de una niña de cinco años.

—Anna! Donde estas!? ANNA!? -gritaba desesperado el japonés mientras trataba de mantener el aliento —Victor, tenemos que alcanzarla! Ella no... An-anna esta sola!

—Yuuri tranquilo la encontraremos —Trato de consolarlo posando sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario, Yuuri reaccionando da un manotazo al aire haciéndole retroceder. Nunca había visto a Yuuri tan molesto.

—¿Que me calme? Llama a Pichit ahora mismo.

— YUURI! Que ha ocurrido!? —A sus espaldas gritaba el Tailandés alcanzándoles. Al igual se veían agitados tras correr, pero antes de que lograra acercarse a la pareja el japonés alza su diestra propinándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen sacándole el poco aire al moreno.

En una acción rápida Seungil toma del hombro al moreno deteniéndolo al igual que Victor se asegura de abrazar al Japonés disminuyendo sus movimientos.

—POR DIOS PICHIT! SABIAS QUE ESTARIA HABLANDO CON VICTOR Y DEJASTE QUE ESCUCHARA!

—Katsuki nosotros no sabíamos que aun siguieran hablando de su situación actual, solo queríamos llevarla a comer, cierto Chulanont... —Dirige su mirada hacia el chico que poco a poco retomaba compostura pero tras las palabras del japonés parecía evitar alzar la mirada— Pichit, acaso tu...

— Es cierto. —Trataba de mantener la compostura pero era mayor el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Hacer que Anna escuchara a su padre para que lograra odiar a Nikiforov pero en su lugar salió corriendo odiando a su padre— yo solo trataba de ver lo mejor para ti y Anna... nunca creí que ella reaccionaría asi.  
Victor sentía como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba bajo sus brazos y no se explicaba del actuar del tailandes, se supone que él y Yuuri eran mejores amigos, no?  
Los chicos permanecieron callados mientras el japones luchaba por liberarse del agarre de Víctor.

—Chicos hay que calmarnos un poco con este asunto —Intervenía SeunGill quien a pesar de la inesperada respuesta del tailandés aun se mantenía ayudándolo. Pero aun le dolía aquella casi imperceptible confesión hacia Katsuki; "Pichit Aun lo seguía amando" y le sería difícil hacer que olvidara ese amor.

—SeunGill tiene razón, No solucionaremos nada estando aquí parados buscando un culpable —Al sentir como el cuerpo del pelinegro entre sus brazos se iba relajando su agarre disminuía  
Podía sentirse la tensión entre los chicos, Yuuri reprimía las lagrimas mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de Víctor.

—Bien, Buscaremos por ayuda de las autoridades, Víctor llama a la casa Katsuki necesitaremos ayuda para encontrarla. Anna no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y conociéndola es probable que este sentada en algún rincón odia llorar frente a alguien más... Tengan teléfonos a la mano para estar comunicados por si vemos algo — Todos asintieron antes las ordenes del tailandés y sin intercambiar palabras se pusieron en marcha al plan.  
Pichit podía verlo en los ojos de su mejor amigo la respuesta a la que tantos años se había aferrado por no escuchar "No tenia oportunidad de tomar el lugar de Nikiforov"

Las horas seguían avanzando con y aun no había noticias de ella. Los vecinos habían decidido ayudarlos cosa que calmaba al japonés y preguntaron a cuantas personas eran posibles pero la respuesta siempre era un "No" Haciendo que las esperanzas de encontrarla antes de que cayera la noche disminuyeran.  
Yuuri cada vez estaba mas nervioso con forme los minutos pasaban.  
Anna nunca había hecho algo similar antes, era una niña bastante tranquila y fuerte quien a pesar de las burlas y comentarios de sus compañeros de escuela primaria en Tailandia sobre "No tener mamá" o el "no parecerse físicamente a su padre" ella mantenía su sonrisa.  
Mientras pasaban por una de las grandes calles de Hasetsu divisaron a lo lejos un auto de policía. Sin dudarlo hacían bastantes señas para lograr detenerlo logrando su cometido el oficial algo molesto bajo de su auto y este al reconocer al pelinegro hizo una leve mueca de desagrado.

—Mi hija a desaparecido! No sabemos donde esta!

—Nombre? —pregunta el policía de una forma bastante cortante para el japonés.  
—Anna, Katsuki Anna —Dice el japonés mientras le muestra una foto de la niña directo del celular— piel clara, cabello platinado y largo, ojos turquesa mide cerca de...

—Oh, a ti te he visto antes. Eres el hijo de los Katsuki, aquel que patinaba o me equivoco? —menciona el oficial en tono sarcástico señalándolo

—Si, soy yo pero por favor necesito ayuda para encontrar a mi hija! —Victor al observar la actitud del oficial hacia el japones no dudo en ponerse en medio distrayendo al policía.

—Iremos a buscar alguien mas, no perdamos nuestro tiempo —Víctor toma del brazo al pelinegro tratando de alejarlo del oficial, Algo no le agradaba de dicho desconocido.

—En cuanto a su problema solo les diré que regresen a casa. En la mayoría de estos casos los niños siempre regresan a sus hogares en las primeras cinco horas. —menciona con molestia el oficial mientras abre la puerta de su auto— Tal vez ella ya está ahí

—Anna no sabe cómo regresar! —Yuuri detiene la puerta del oficial evitando que este subiera a su vez que con telefono en mano le mostraba la foto de la niña. Pero la actitud del hombre seguía siendo la misma— como se habrá dado cuenta, no somos de aquí! Bueno yo si, pero ella… TIENE QUE HACER ALGO!

—Ya le dije que no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Lo único que podría hacer es mandar mi reporte pero no iniciaría una búsqueda hasta cumplir un lapso de 24 horas para ser llamada una "desaparición"

—NO PODEMOS ESPERAR TANTO! —Al borde de las lagrimas , sujeta con fuerza la camisa del oficial elevándolo ligeramente del suelo— Por dios es Mi hija!

—Esas horas son vitales para encontrarla! —Victor se encontraba perdiendo cada vez mas la paciencia y lentamente se aproxima al menor haciendo que este se alejara del uniformado

—ES SOLO UNA NIÑA DE CINCO AÑOS! —gritaba Yuuri desesperado agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Víctor— Que haria usted en mi lugar!

—No es mi culpa que usted perdiera a su hija. Los hombres nunca serviremos para cuidar de niños pequeños, eso debería hacerlo su esposa. —Exclama el oficial perdiendo la compostura mientras se acomodaba el uniforme— Si espero tanto por ver a su madre enferma también podrá esperar para su hija!.

Un deseo de golpear a ese sujeto se juntaba en el estomago de Ambos patinadores.

—Será mejor que se guarde sus opiniones al respecto…ella es Mi hija y por ella soy capaz de mover mar y tierra!

—Katsuki Yuuri… —casi como si escupiera cada palabra el hombre llama al pelinegro volviéndolo a señalar— Conocí a tu madre por tantos años, Hiroko era igual que tu. —al escuchar el nombre de su madre yuuri involuntariamente contiene la respiración tensando cada parte de su cuerpo— Ella dio todo por sus hijos hasta el final; Ella te defendió a pesar de los comentarios de los habitantes de Hasetsu hacia ti, e incluso estuvo de acuerdo que practicaras algo tan... poco varonil solo por verte bien, ella confió ciegamente en las decisiones de su hijo que le abandono ¿y todo para que? Para que la dejaras morir sola! Y mírate ahora, tu ineptitud como padre te llevo a perder de esa niña.  
Víctor no sabe en que momento Yuri se soltó de su abrazo, apartándose de su lado, y avanzo hacia el policía.  
Algo que le costaría varias horas perdidas en la búsqueda de Anna.

.  
Dentro de las instalaciones de Yutopia, El kazajo degustaba su cena en silencio mientras su pareja tragaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Los pocos comensales se iban retirando a sus respectivas casas después del baño en las aguas termales, todo era bastante tranquilo.

—Yura, tengo un mal presentimiento… —deja sus palillos aun costado observando a su novio quien con restos de comida el rostro fruncía el ceño

—Debes estar imaginando cosas otra vez Beka. ¿Te vas a comer eso?

—pero es como el día que usaste mis patines y estos terminaron llevándote al hospital, o cuando te dije que no lo hiciéramos mas de tres veces y no lograbas salir de la cama por una semana, o cuando te dije que no te acercaras a la jaula de los tigres y cuatro cuidadores terminaron heridos o también el día del restaurante de comida rápida y tu...

—Bien! Entendí el punto Beka! -interrumpe el rubio cada vez mas afligido— ya no quiero recordar ese día… además de que nos preocupamos. El cerdo esta con el anciano, El loco de las fotos y el amargado de cejotas están con ellos son cuatro cuidando de Anna es casi imposible que pase algo.  
Yurio terminaba de comer la tercer bolsa de frituras cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y en su pantalla la leyenda "Viejo calvo" le indicaba una llamada entrante.  
Molesto toma su teléfono contestando pero antes de poder siquiera articular palabra el Remitente comienza hablar.

#— YURIO! — Grita Víctor haciendo que el rubio alejara la bocina de su oído.

—Que quieres Víctor? Ya es tarde, deberían estar aquí todos. Otabek comienza a alucinar diciendo que algo malo paso.

#—Bueno… Hace más medio día me acabo de enterar que Yuri puede dar a luz! Yo creí que solo era un mito o un experimento raro pero ¡ES VERDAD!

—Woow, espera. KATSUDON PUEDE HACER BEBES!? Como paso todo eso!?

#—Em… no precisamente "solo", recuerdas la platica acerca de una mamá y un papá luego ellos ponen música y comienzan a...

—Tsk, Ya no quiero oír mas de eso! En todo caso, Mary preparará Katsudon, salió a comprar ingredientes. Regresen ya!

#—Mary esta justo ahora conmigo hablando con un oficial. Yurio tienen que venir! Me encuentro en la comisaría de Hasetsu, Yuuri agredió a un policía y ahora se encuentra detenido.Y Pichit y Seung la están buscando por el lado sur.

—Buscar que? Y en qué Lio se metieron esta vez? Donde esta Anna?

#—No sabemos dónde esta Anna, solo salio corriendo.

—… Como pueden cuatro idiotas perder a una niña!, idiota!— La expresión del rubio cambiaba constante mente siendo la de enojo quien predominaba—Maldición ella está sola allá afuera! Vamos enseguida!  
Corta la llamada dirigiendo su vista hacia su pareja pero este ya de pie se colocaba su llamativa chamarra de cuero

— Yura será mejor que te calmes un poco antes de salir a la calle.

—Quieres que me calme!? Beka ella tiene cinco años! el Katsudon estará encerrado por unas horas y ahhhh! Si Anna contara con su madre esto no pasaría!

—Anna no es hija de Nikiforov?

—Ah!? No digas estupideces Beka, mejor hay que apresurarnos a  
encontrarla.

—Yura acaso tu… no notas el parentesco de Anna y Nikiforov?

—AH? De que me estás hablando Otabek? Parentesco?

—Si, su apariencia física es bastante similar, Podría apostar un masaje con final feliz a que son padre e hija.

—Si, si como sea un masaje con f-final feliz, Da igual!. Tenemos que irnos ahora! —Ambos jóvenes salen apresurados del local subiendo a la motocicleta del kazajo.

—vas a usar el casco o no?

—ahhhh!, Solo conduce Beka!

.  
Las horas pasaban y poco a poco los vecinos se retiraban a sus casas dejando solos a la familia Katsuki y amigos en la búsqueda. Victor corría por la costa tratando de encontrarla, temiendo lo peor. Su bolsillo volvía a vibrar siendo Chris el remitente.  
—Chris ahora no puedo hablar, estoy... Anna no esta! Ella se encuentra perdida —apenas logra articular, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar  
#—Anna? Es linda? Escuche por ahí que habías encontrado a Katsuki Yuuri y estabas otra vez en Japón"

—Ella es la hija de Yuuri —detrás de la línea solo se escucho un golpe seco ¿Se le habría caído el teléfono? —Continuas en la línea?

#—Woow que rápido te olvido Yuuri, tener una hija m... yo siempre creí que él era...

—NO estoy para juegos. Te llamaré luego!

#—Tendrás que contarme todo después con lujo de detalle! Espero y la encuentren, pobre niña y Yuuri.

Con el cuerpo cansado y ya entrada la noche Víctor seguía caminado entre las calles de Hasetsu con la esperanza de poder encontrarla. Había dejado a Yuuri en la estación prometiéndole que seguiría buscando de Anna, solo asi accedió a quedarse sin hacer mayor escándalo.  
Con teléfono en mano y a pesar de la hora el platinado tocaba de casa en casa mostrando una foto de Anna que Pichit les había enviado, pero la negativa de la gente aún era evidente.

Yuuri saldría en unas horas e iniciaría la búsqueda con ellos y los chicos aun deambulaban por los alrededores.  
Pasaba la noche y la helada madrugada les hacía temblar ¿Dónde estará? Comenzaban a aterrarse con la idea de que alguien más la hubiese encontrado y pese a su aspecto extranjero estuviera en peligro.  
.

Hasetsu era reconocida por ser un lugar demasiado pequeño donde todos se conocían y si había algún extranjero era fácilmente identificado ¿Cómo es que nadie habia visto a una pequeña peliplata sola en las calles a altas horas de la noche?  
Dadas las seis de la mañana y con los primeros rayos de sol asomándose los cinco hombres completamente agotados todos deciden reunirse en la comisaria para hacer "correctamente" su denuncia.  
—TODO ES SU CULPA! —Gritaba yurio alterado mientras tomaba de la camiseta a Victor— Ella estaba bajo su cuidado! Y aún asi… no sabemos donde estará

—Como esta Yuuri? —Pregunta el moreno mientras se deja caer en las escaleras de la estación— No tendría que estar fuera ya? Dijeron que serían cuatro horas detenido.

—Después de que Mary juntara el dinero de la multa Yuuri comenzó a gritarle a los demás policías así que decidieron encerrarlo un par de horas más —Interviene Otabek mientras aparta a Yurio del mayor.

—Donde están ellos? El padre del Katsudon y hermana deberían estar aquí!

—Yurio, ellos continúan buscando justo ahora... solo nosotros estamos aquí —con su típica fría expresión Seungil solo miraba bastante irritado al ruso menor. Le era una persona muy escandalosa para su gusto.

Sin decir más y arto de las peleas entre los patinadores, Victo entra en la comisaria viendo a varios oficiales caminar de un lado a otro y acercándose al gran escritorio logra escuchar los gritos de su Katsudon; aun maltratando a todo el que se le acercará. —Buenos días, vengo a pagar la multa de Katsuki Yuuri.

La mujer se detiene a mirar de pies a cabeza al recién llegado y parpadeando un par de veces, tras ver como el ruso le sonreía cegándola por completo.

—Lo siento, su multa ya fue pagada hace horas pero deme un momento y veré que puedo hacer por usted…—la mujer toma su computadora leyendo varios documentos hasta dar con el indicado— Tal parece que el señor Katsuki ya puede salir, iré enseguida por el señor katsuki

La oficial tras levantarse para ir por el japones los demás patinadores entran al lugar deteniéndose justo a un lado del platinado. Todos guardaban silencio mientras se veían entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a articular palabra, Nadie quería decirle que aun no había señales de Anna por ningún lado.

—Le dirán o no? —menciona Otabek bastante tranquilo.

—Que sea SeunGil! —Grita el moreno mientras señala al recién nombrado— a ti es el menos probable que golpee.

—Yo digo que sea el anciano.

—AH!? Yo no…

—CHICOS! Donde esta Anna!? Supieron algo de ella? —los hombres quedan helados al escuchar la voz de katsuki quien se apresuraba a llegar a su lado. Se veía mas cansado que los ahí presentes y sus ojos rojos e hinchados solo significaba que había llorado recientemente— Tenemos que salir y buscarla! Desperdicie todo mi tiempo aquí, Ella tiene bastante tiempo sola y hace frio! No tiene su suéter y si pasa por otro ataque?

—N-nosotros... fuimos a varias clínicas buscándola —Interviene Otabek— pero ella no sé encontraba ahí

—Pichit... dime que ella llevaba su medicamento consigo mientras estaban en el ice castle?  
El tailandés aún sin poder mirar a la cara a su amigo asiente con la cabeza notando como el japonés libera un largo suspiro.

—Chicos, si no lo habían notado esto es una estación de policía, nosotros podemos iniciar una búsqueda —Una de las oficiales al estar lo suficientemente cerca y ver la desesperación de Yuuri accede en su ayuda. Haciendo que el japonés volviese a llorar en silencio

—Por favor! —Se apresuro a decir Pichit sorprendiendo a los presentes—Solo deseo verla con bien lo antes posible...

Mientras se encontraban con aquella oficial una mujer de edad avanzada entraba a la comisaria mientras entre sus brazos cargaba un bulto envuelto con varias cobijas donde unos pequeños pies descalzos se asomaban bajo las telas.

 _—Necesitamos ayuda! —La mujer se acerca a otro de los oficiales._

 _—Debe llevarla ahora mismo a un hospital, esto es una comisaria_

 _—yo no puedo llevarla, todo estaba bien y comenzó a respirar extraño y se escucha un silbido cada que lo hace, estoy asustada —Susurra la mujer mientras lentamente descubría aquel bulto. Yuri tardo un par de segundos en dejarse llevar por el instinto y como si de un balde helada le hubiese caído encima Yuuri reacciona arrebatando con gran agilidad lo que aquella mujer cargaba._

Los uniformados reaccionaron de igual manera tratando de sujetar a Yuri mientras el se aferraba con fuerza a aquel pequeño cuerpo.

—DONDE ESTA SU Medicamento!? —Yuri mira con severidad a la mujer quien intimidada saca de entre sus ropas buscaba el artefacto— Tsk, llama a emergencia ahora!  
El ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso mientras Yuuri veía con terror como su pequeña hija volvía a pasar por otro ataque impidiéndole respirar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_  
 _ **Holi! Reportándome con un nuevo cap y esta vez fue antes de la fecha limite de 15 dias solo por 3 dias? jeje he cumplido y me siento tan feliz jeje.**_  
 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esto y espero que les haya gustado como lo fue para mi escribir**_

 **Quería hacer un poco de publicidad a mi segunda historia VICTURI algo que tenia guardado desde hace bastante tiempo trata sobre Katsuki Yuuri un arcángel de segunda jerarquía del reino cielo, a pesar de su gran habilidad de combate fue enviado a la tierra para ser el ángel guardián de cierto rubio problemático y tratar de guiarlo por el buen camino pero cuanto le costara esto? y descubrir el porque a pesar de que sus memorias humanas fueron eliminadas aun ve cosas del pasado que lo atormentan como el hecho de tener cerca cierto platina** _ **do.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me animan mucho leerlas y ver que tal les pareció, al igual que sus teorias: Monkey D. Ani, SenkoHasegawa, Serenity usagi, miki, skarllet northman, patty81medina, Aly Zama**_

 _ **Por cierto patty81medina LO he lagrado jaja con 2 días antes de los 15 días vuelvo a tomar el reto! xD Nos vemos en 15 dìàs o antes**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Promesas 15**

Promesas 15

Habían pasado el resto de la mañana y tarde dentro de la gran sala de urgencias esperando alguna noticia sobre Anna. Los minutos pasaban lento y tortuosamente hasta convertirse en horas, y aún no tenían noticias de ella. Yuuri se negaba a moverse de su sitio o probar alimento hasta saber noticias de ella, se veía cansado y más pálido que de costumbre preocupando a los otros chicos quienes lo acompañaban.

Lo ultimo que vio de su niña fue como al entrar por aquella gran puerta de cristal del hospital infantil le era arrebatada de sus brazos, colocada en una camilla y varias personas uniformadas se colocaban alrededor suyo dando varias ordenes en el proceso.  
Todo paso tan lento para el japonés que logro ver claramente como su pequeña antes de desaparecer por otra nueva puerta junto al personal medico, ella le devolvió la mirada y dedico una pequeña y ultima sonrisa.  
Tras aquel acto el interior de Yuuri volvía a contraerse dejándolo sin aliento, aquello no podía ser una despedida por parte de su niña, ella desde antes de su nacimiento había demostrado ser alguien muy fuerte y él necesitaba de aquella fuerza ahora. EL nipón trato de ir tras Anna pero un par de enfermeros lo detuvieron obligándolo a sentarse en la sala de espera por alguna noticia cómo muchos otros padres hacian…

Y eso hizo; Esperar, observar como era la actividad de dicho hospital, sentir el cambio en el ambiente por las emociones de todo tipo. mujeres rezaban con tanta fe y esperanza a algún dios por la salud de sus pequeños, o aquellas familias quienes no hacian mas que animarse entre ellos, algunos sonreían tras las buenas noticias de los médicos pero, por desgracia no todo era así. Justo a su lado se encontraba una pareja de pie frente a una dama de corto cabello y muy bien vestida "trabajo social" fue lo que escucho por parte de Víctor quien también observaba con atención la escena.

Yuuri No podía apartar la mirada de aquella pareja. De un momento a otro el semblante de la madre cambio y produjo un fuerte grito ahogado entre sus manos, a su vez que silenciosas lagrimas brotaban del padre. Habían recibido aquella noticia que ningún padre en el mundo desea escuchar, "La perdida de un hijo". —Al fallecer los padres el hijo pasa a ser llamado huérfano, al morir un conyugue se vuelve viudo pero, la muerte de un hijo no tiene algún calificativo para describirlo…

El japonés gira en dirección a Pichit quien con teléfono en mano solo daba vueltas una y otra vez por galería de fotos, observando como en su mayoría se encontraba esa hermosa sonrisa de corazón que su niña poseía. —Yuuri, no fue mi intención... yo solo

—Por favor Pichit... Ahora no —Víctor pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros del japonés reconfortándolo en un cálido abrazo, algo que este necesitaba a gritos.

—Chulanont ya habrá mas tiempo para hablar después. —El moreno no hizo mas que hacer caso volviendo su vista a la pantalla del celular.

El personal médico se movía de lado a lado, algunos llantos, gente rezando otras bastante molestas por el hecho de estar en espera en cambio él era una extraña mezcla de esos tres estados pero a pesar de haber llegado a tiempo y no paso a mayores aun no lograba ver a su niña.  
Anna desde que era pequeña presentó signos de Asma por lo que siempre tenía que estar atento en cuanto ella se agitara aplicar un disparo de medicamento. Pero sus crisis no dejaban de resultar lo bastante fuertes como para hacer uso de diversos metodos.

—Yuuri no has comido nada desde ayer. Saldré a comprar algo.

—Víctor Estoy bien, no tengo hambre...

—Tienes que comer algo —Ordeno el peliplata tras la negativa del nipón— Lo necesitas, todos necesitan comer, o no?

—Qué? SI no comes se te cae el cabello anciano!?

—Yura!

—Tsk, esta bien. sí, muero de hambre pero no puedo comer nada, no me siento bien para hacerlo.

—Asi que si te interesa Anna después de todo.

—Cállate chico Hamster!

—Yura…

—Iré por algo —Se levanta Víctor pero sorpresivamente Pichit lo detiene por los hombros haciendo que este regresara a su asiento.

—Es mejor que permanezcas aquí... En estos momentos Yuuri necesita de tu a-apoyo, nosotros iremos a comprar algo... cuida de mi mejor amigo.

Yuuri alza la vista hacia el moreno encontrándose con aquella expresión de culpa en su rostro— No tardaremos... Llamen si saben algo de ella.

Los cuatro patinadores sin decir mas salieron del edificio para comprar alimentos dejando solos a la ex pareja del patinaje artístico.  
Víctor no soportaba el ver a Yuuri de esa forma tan débil y mucho menos sabiendo la posibilidad de ser el padre biológico de Anna quien ahora se encontraba sufriendo sola en una de las habitaciones de ese hospital. Le dolía saber que ella estaría sola o la idea de perderla lo carcomía por dentro, a pesar de no saber la verdad sobre el nombre del padre biológico de Anna aún habia algo en su interior que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Estúpido ella es tu hija!, Que probabilidades hay de que alguien tenga esas características físicas igual a los Nikiforov" pero algo en él pedía que aquella frase que tanto anhelaba escuchar saliera directamente de los labios de Yuuri.

—Nunca habían tardado tanto en estabilizarla antes... —Dijo el Nipón mientras se encogía de hombros sacando al ruso de entre sus pensamientos.

—De seguro estará bien. Recuerda que este es un país diferente sus medidas de... ¿salud? Tal vez sean diferentes a las que estabas acostumbrado en Tailandia... o eso espero.

Su intento de tranquilizar al contrario fue bastante casta, sin algún fundamentos lógicos, pero era el suficiente para que la tensión de Yuuri bajara un poco. Víctor toma las manos del contrario depositando un beso en el dorso— Estará bien.

Los minutos siguieron avanzando y Víctor no dejaba de arropar a Yuuri entre sus brazos. A simple vista parecía una pareja de padres primerizos en consulta.

—Familiares de Katsuki Anna! —ambos hombres se pusieron de píe sin soltar sus manos, Vieron a la mujer que habia salido con anterioridad con la otra pareja. Sus rostros se tornaron pálidos y sintieron como una descarga recorría su cuerpo, debían prepararse para lo peor— Acompáñenme por favor.  
Yuuri cada paso que daba sentía como dejaba pedazos de si hasta que casi todo su peso era cargado por el Ruso.

Prosiguieron por uno de los largos pasillos del concurrido hospital infantil hasta detenerse en una de las tantas puertas

La mujer de fría mirada observaba de pies a cabeza a la pareja analizando como utilizar las palabras correctas— Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron, ella llego en un ataque severo y para lograr estabilizarla paso por un largo proceso…

Yuuri se apegaba mas a Victor, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. —Después de un largo proceso se mantuvo en observación para descartar cualquier otra emergencia medica posible, ahora esta descansando y seguramente extraña ver a sus padres.  
Eso era todo lo que el japonés deseaba escuchar, el alivio llego a él después de tantas horas de angustia, con alegría voltea hacia el Ruso pero este adelantándose presiona a Yuuri en un fuerte y cálido abrazo— Te dije que todo estaría bien…

—Pero déjenme mencionar que posiblemente ella se encuentre asustada ya que según el reporte policiaco ella estuvo desaparecida por mas de ocho horas y con un severo ataque de asma, motivo por el cual se le realizaron sus medidas correspondientes estabilizándola además de un examen psicológico, todo esto es de rigor... —La mujer deja escapar una ligera risa asustando un poco a los dos chicos— Los médicos estaban realmente sorprendidos cuando en el interrogatorio ella dijo hablar varios idiomas. saber que ella domina a la perfección el idioma local y hace un estupendo trabajo con el ingles.

—Y no la ha escuchado hablar Tailandés y próximamente Ruso —menciona el peliplata con orgullo recibiendo un ligero codazo por parte del aun preocupado japonés.

—¿Puedo entrar a verla? —Volvió a preguntar con insistencia y la enfermera asintió con la cabeza.  
Lentamente Yuuri empuja la puerta encontrando una pequeña sala con dos camas. Anna se encontraba jugando con la mascarilla de oxigeno cuando la puerta es abierta de par en par y sus ojos turquesa se cristalizaron al ver a su padre de nuevo.  
El japonés ignorando a la otra familia frente a ellos corre en dirección a su niña para rodearla entre sus brazos pero antes de siguiera tocarla se detiene en seco mientras con todas sus fuerzas trata de retener sus lagrimas.

Aun tenían mucho de que hablar y no solo aquella que ella escucho momentos antes.  
Víctor se aproxima a ellos dando ligeras palmaditas en la espalda del japonés para apoyarlo. Anna no miraba hacia su padre, mantenía la vista en sus pequeñas manos apretando la sabana del hospital. El silencio en la sala solo era roto por la familia de la cama de enfrente quienes cuchicheaban observándolos— E-esta bien si Anna no tiene una mamá como todos los niños de mi escuela o si se ríen de Anna... —Dijo entre pequeños sollozos mientras espesas lagrimas rodaban por sus ahora coloreadas mejillas— Pero quiero que siempre estés conmigo!

El corazón de Yuuri sintió como se oprimía ante las palabras de su pequeña hija. Aún no entendía como es que a su corta edad a veces el enseñara varios aspectos de los que él carecía. "Hablar de frente cuando la situación te lastima".

Padre e hija volvían a abrazarse con ternura mientras eran un mar de lagrimas (herencia de Yuuri) mientras Víctor los observaba desde la orilla de la cama. Aquel encuentro era algo que no deseaba romper por mas que anhelara unírseles.  
Sin decir alguna palabra ellos continuaban llorando, Yuuri eleva un poco el rostro hacia Víctor quien también le observaba. En ese cálido silencio Yuuri le extiende su diestra al Ruso mientras en su mirada no había mas que gratitud.

Víctor un poco absorto por aquella acción decide tomar la mano del nipón al tiempo que es atraído hacia aquel abrazo tan cálido. —Me alegra tanto que estés aquí— Susurra el Japonés, pero el peli plata no comprendía para quien era dirigida aquellas palabras

.  
Fuera del hospital Los cuatro patinadores se encontraban en una de las tiendas mas cercanas esperando en una larga fila para comprar lo que en su mayoría eran golosinas.

—Tsk HAY DOS CAJAS! PORQUE MIERDA NO HABREN LA OTRA!

—Plisetsky trata de tranquilizarte —Interviene Seungil con su característica personalidad tan tranquila

— De seguro es por la falta de personal, en corea suele...

—PERO SI EL OTRO ESTA EN EL MALDITO CELULAR! —grito el ruso señalando al otro empleado quien les daba la espalda a los chicos.

—Si que estas desesperado Yurio!

—TU CALLATE CHICO HAMSTER QUE TIENES EL MISMO PROBLEMA MENTAL QUE AQUEL SUJETO DEL CELULAR!

—Yuratchka! —Regaño el kazajo mientras obligaba al menor a inclinar la cabeza en forma de disculpa — Esta bien si les dejamos a ustedes las compras, saldré un poco con Yurio.

—Claro, no tardaremos mucho.

—Si, tienes que calmar a ese gatito arisco!  
Antes de que el rubio pudiera lanzarse al tailandés Otabek lo toma del brazo tirando de él hasta la salida.

—Voy a matar a ese Hámster!

—Yura, tienes que relajarte un poco. Llevas toda la mañana gritándole a quien se te cruce en el camino, entiendo que estés asustado pero ese no es la manera de reaccionar.

—NO ESTOY ASUSTADO! —vuelve a gritar llamando la atención de varios transeúntes. Otabek conocía a la perfección las reacciones de su agresivo novio y como actuar.  
Yurio trata de regresar al local cuando es tomado por los fuertes brazos del kazajo quien recargaba su barbilla contra el hombro del menor— T-tal vez este un poco preocupado...

—Lo sé —Permanecieron en ese abrazo por largos minutos sin importarles las miradas de aquellos japoneses quienes no estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de afecto; y menos de dos hombres. Pero lo que los hizo terminar aquel abrazo fue el sonido de una cámara proveniente de una de las jardineras de enfrente.

—Esa fue...

—Una cámara! —exclama el menor separándose del kazajo— Si una cámara de prensa esta aquí... nos habrá seguido? Pero por qué?  
Otabek se adelanta al Ruso en dirección hacia donde había provenido dicho sonido. Pero al estar cerca solo vio una libreta en el suelo

—OTABEK! YURI! —gritaba Pichit mientras salían de la tienda. El moreno agitaba su teléfono con insistencia mientras Seungil solo observaba en silencio

—Por cuarta vez! ¡No nos tomaras una foto juntos!

—No!, ¡No es eso! La prensa se ha enterado que Yuuri esta aquí... —le extiende el teléfono

—Si y que con eso? Olvidas que somos cuatro atletas de patinaje artístico en Hasetsu, es una cuidad pequeña es obvio que querrán informar todo lo que hacemos.

—Plisetsky Esto va mas allá de lo que podemos imaginar va más allá de lo que podamos imaginar  
Al estar en medio circulo, Otabek les muestra el escrito de la pequeña libreta erizándole la piel a los chicos.

—Tsk, tenemos que avisarle al anciano antes de que salgan de la clínica! Esto es grave.

.  
Dentro del hospital Víctor firmaba los últimos papeles del alta aunque era un procedimiento algo tardado por el hecho de tener que buscar al medico encargado por todo el hospital, Víctor se había ofrecido a ello y ahora regresaba a la habitación donde se encontraban Yuuri y Anna.

—Víctor, encontraste al medico? —Pregunto el Japonés mientras ayudaba a Anna a colocarse los zapatos.

Realmente parecían una familia— Lo hice, ahora podemos regresar a casa! No estas feliz Anna!? —El peli plata toma a la niña en brazos alzándola. Víctor desde que la vio por primera vez se había vuelto adicto a observar esa sonrisa de corazón que poseía la niña— Todos están ansiosos de verte!

—Hasta mi abuelita Hiroko? ¿por qué abuelita Hiroko ya no viene a casa?  
Ambos adultos detuvieron todo movimiento mientras se lanzaban pequeñas miradas entre ellos— Hace días que abuelita Hiroko no esta en la casa y abuelito Toshiya esta muy triste y llora mucho...papá por que lloras?

Lagrimas traicioneras rodaban por las mejillas de Yuuri y al momento este usa su antebrazo para limpiar el resto— No es nada, Anna. Yo...

Víctor aun cargando a la niña se acerca a Yuuri, al contacto el nipón rodea el cuerpo de Víctor y Anna.

—Cuando seas muy, muy grande volverás a verla, Por ahora ella te cuidará desde arriba —Interviene el ruso. A pesar de su gran dominio y facilidad para los idiomas, Anna aún era muy pequeña para entender varias cosas y entre ellas el verdadero significado de una muerte.

—Tendré que esperar mucho? —Haciendo ligeros pucheros, enternecían mas al mayor.

—Si, mientras me tendrás a mi y a tu papi para cuidar de ti  
Aquellos momentos era algo que Víctor no cambiaría por nada. Sabia a la perfección que tendría que dejar muchas cosas que realizaba en su día a día como hombre soltero pero todas y cada una valdría la pena por su nueva familia— Llego el momento de vernos con los demás, Tu abuelo esta muy preocupado por ti, se alegrara mucho en cuanto te vea.

Yuuri y Víctor tomaban de la mano a su pequeña mientras ella daba pequeños saltitos sin borrar su amplia sonrisa de corazón de su rostro. Al llegar a las puertas del Hospital Yuuri toma en brazos a Anna mientras Víctor toma su teléfono para marcarle a Yurio.

La atmosfera era bastante agradable para la nueva familia pero un "Click" junto a un flash les hizo voltear al instante encontrando a un camarógrafo escondido detrás de una planta.

—V-Víctor! Él le tomo una foto a Anna! —Exclama Yuuri mientras apega mas el cuerpo de su niña a él. Víctor retira el delgado suéter que poseía en ese momento para cubrir a la niña y así caminar hacia el camarógrafo quien sin dudarlo dos veces corre en dirección contraría—Víctor! —Vuelve a llamar el japonés señalando una de las pequeñas pantallas de la sala principal.

"El héroe del patinaje local de artístico Katsuki Yuuri fue visto en su tierra natal desde hace unos días tras el fallecimiento de su madre"

—NO ESCUCHES! —Víctor hace lo posible por llegar junto a su Katsudon para evitar que escuche aquel noticiero. Tanto Anna como Víctor miraban el rostro del japonés quien parecía perder color.

—Q-que esta pasando? —Yuuri deja en el suelo a su niña y ella rápido toma una de las manos de Víctor con el rostro bastante asustado.

"Se han dicho muchas cosas acerca de Katsuki, desde su supuesta Homosexualidad, hasta su insana relación con su Coach y entrenador Viktor Nikiforov"

—Anna, lleva a tu padre a sentarse lejos de la tele esta bien!?

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza sin retirar el suéter que le habían colocado tiempo antes sobre su cabeza cubriendo sus cabellos plateados. Víctor saca su teléfono marcando con urgencia a Yurio quien al instante responde.

—Yurio! Las noticias hablan sobre...

—Llévate al cerdo y a la niña a Yutopia. Ahora mismo!

—¿Qué?

Varios murmullos se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea hasta que la voz de Yurio fue sustituida por la de Pichit

—No los traigas a Yutopia, cabe la posibilidad que los reporteros entren al Oncen y los acosen un rato... Oh! Un hotel cercano funcionará de igual manera! Están cerca de un hospital, no? Siempre hay hoteles baratos a sus alrededores.

—El precio no importa Pichit, pero Que es lo que los trajo a Hasetsu? Acaso quieren avivar las noticias de nuestra relación? Por favor han pasado mas de cinco años!

—No es... eso. Por ahora llévatelos lejos del hospital y no dejes que Yuuri vea las noticias!

Al colgar El peliblanco toma la mano del Nipón a su vez que carga a la niña quien rápidamente se aferra a su cuello.  
—Debemos salir, Anna sujétate muy bien y no dejes que nadie te tome fotos. Hay gente afuera que muy mala que quieren dañar a tu papi.

—V-Víctor... Que te dijo Pichit?

—La prensa esta fuera del hospital, necesitamos salir de aquí y evitar que vean a Anna o a ti con ella.

Al dirigirse a la puerta principal Se encuentran con personal de seguridad resguardando el lugar ya que un gran e inusual numero de personas por parte de prensa se aglomeraban en la entrada imposibilitando el paso a quienes de verdad iban al hospital infantil.  
Yuuri sentía como todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba, los gritos se hacian lejanos y los flashes de las cámaras solo le impedían ver con claridad, de no ser por el fuerte agarre que tenia Víctor alrededor de su cintura había jurado que estaría en el suelo.

"—Señor Katsuki! "

"—Una entrevista! "

"—Es cierto que se caso en secreto?"

"—Que opina de los comentarios de su sexualidad!?"

La prensa solo gritaba y empujaba tratando de acercarse al japonés, el agarre del Ruso se volvió mas fuerte ahora sujetándolo por la cintura y el grito asustado de Anna se perdía entre las miles de preguntas de la prensa.

"—Que lo alejo tanto tiempo del deporte!?"

Aquel momento ya lo había vivido con anterioridad, antes de que supiera sobre Anna o incluso desde antes de conocer a la supuesta "Pareja de su ex prometido", Algo que nunca extrañaría de su antigua vida como patinador profesional era el contacto con la prensa amarillista, quienes siempre estaban cuando se sentía desfallecer, o los que por tener sus minutos de fama solo manipulaban falsa información de su vida fuera del hielo, gracias a ello había huido de todo; El deporte, a la persona que mas amaba, sus amigos, su familia y negarle una mejor vida a su pequeña hija junto a su padre.

—Papá! Vámonos! —repetía una y otra vez aquella peli plata mientras se aferraba al cuello de Víctor— Tengo miedo…

.

Las noticias eran inciertas, cada programa tenia su propia versión pero algo que tenían en común era ¿Que hacian Nikiforov y Katsuki en un Hospital infantil?

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _ **Hola otra vez, jeje sé que dije que actualizaría antes pero se me cruzaron un par de cosas y push tarde un poco mas de lo que esperaba pero en fin aquí esta el siguiente cap~ justo el día de mi cumple donde nadie de mi familia se acuerda hasta que mi madre lo diga en voz alta jajaja así cada mísero año…**_

 _ **En fin, espero no tardar en subir la siguiente parte donde porfin~ podre escribir el Victuri meloso-dramatico que mas amo!**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y también por siempre dejar su RW 3**_

skarllet northman, patty81medina- está vez no pude realizar el Reto ;;;w;;) pero va de nuevo~, Serenity usagi, 1NUMENEESSE, Aly Zama , Jessicaraya, SenkoHasegawa -perdón por no darle cuello a nadie ^^u

 **Muchas Gracias! Y nos vemos en 15 días!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Promesas 16**

Habían perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto de hotel en medio del gran problema que la prensa amarillista había creado. Yuuri sentado sobre la cama peinaba una y otra vez el cabello de su niña a su vez, Víctor hacia un sinfín de llamadas telefónicas mientras caminaba de lado a lado cual león enjaulado.

—Quiero ir con abuelito Toshiya...

—Amor, tenemos que descansar un poco más. Recuerda que debes de estar muy fuerte y saludable para poder jugar —Anna suelta un largo suspiro mientras se acomoda junto a su progenitor cayendo profundamente dormida—Alguna noticia, Víctor?

—No aun, hice varías llamadas a algunos medios pero ninguno parece que dará su brazo a torcer...

—Lo sabía —menciona Yuuri en un susurro mientras se abraza mas al cuerpo de su niña— Sabia que esto pasaría si regresaba, no debí hacerlo… por su bien, yo.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber visto a tu familia? —interviene el ruso en completa seriedad

—Yo no, veras… no me refería a…

—¿es un Sí?

— No, nunca me arrepentiría de esto.

—Entonces borra esa expresión de tu rostro y sal de esa pequeña caja de inseguridades que tu solo te has creado durante tanto tiempo, recuerda no arrastrar a tu hija en el. Anna es una niña excepcional, aunque quieras protegerla de todo lo único que haces es asustarla con tus miedos. Tal vez no lo veas pero ella siempre esta tratando de cuidarte.

Sin darse cuenta Víctor se había acercado lo suficiente al japonés para tomar sus manos contra las suyas, tal acción hizo voltear al japonés— Yuuri no estas solo, Ya no lo estarás nunca mas. Me tienes a mi y Anna para protegerte…

Tira un poco de sus manos para ambos quedar de pie uno frente al otro, y con suma delicadeza Víctor vuelve a quebrantar el espacio personal del pelinegro pegando ambos cuerpos e iniciando un vals sin música guiado por el peli plata.

—¿¡Q-que estas haciendo!? —Exclama el japonés mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmesí.

—Bailo —Dice de manera cortante. Yuuri tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor recupera su mano pero Víctor con gran agilidad lo toma por las caderas acercándolo mas contra su cuerpo prosiguiendo con el vals— Sento una voce che piange lontano Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato? —Cantando casi en un susurro sobre el oído del contrario.

Yuuri conocía a la perfecciona esa letra. El programa por el cual todo fue posible, aquella canción que cambio su vida por completo, le dio la oportunidad de conocer a su ídolo de la infancia, ganar su primer GPF, encontrar al amor de su vida y tener una hermosa hija.  
Mientras Víctor continuaba cantando. En la intimidad de la habitación la ex pareja danzaba por el reducido espacio, recordando aquellos años mientras vivían juntos en Rusia, cada noche juntos disfrutando de calor y cuerpo del otro.

Continuaron bailando recorriendo toda la habitación como si de un vals lento se tratase, Yuuri no quitaba la mirada de los profundos ojos aguamarina del Ruso. Hacia tanto tiempo que había anhelado volver a verlos de aquella forma y que estos solamente lo vieran a él, poder pasar su mano por entre la fina cabellera plateada y poder acariciar sus frías mejillas. Víctor acerca peligrosamente sus labios a los contrarios, Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus agarres se volvieron mas firmes.  
Era un momento perfecto para los dos pero el sonido del celular del Ruso les hizo volver a la realidad alejándose al momento.

—V-Víctor… tu teléfono —dijo apenado mientras de un salto se alejaba de él.

—Tsk, Tengo que contestar… perdon yo...

—NO hay problema, anda contesta —da una leve palmada sobre su hombro recibiendo una leve sonrisa de parte del mayor.

Al constestar un reuido y palabras extrrañas en frances taladraban los oidos de los chicos, Yuuri por instinto se coloca de puntillas para asegurarse que Anna no se haya despertado por el ruido.

 _#—SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE RAYOS TE METISTE AHORA Víctor, tu ex entrenador esta vuelto loco, no deja de gritarle a todo el comité olímpico. ¿Yuri está contigo? Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que a pesar de los años aun luce un buen trasero._

—Chris!... Siempre es bueno recibir una llamada tuya, ¿Dónde estás justo ahora?

 _#—En un vuelo de regreso a mi país. Deja de hacerte el tonto y habla ahora Nikiforov._

 _Yuuri no pudo evitar el emitir una ligera risa al ver como el mayor bajaba la cabeza cual niño regañado._

—veras, hay algo en lo que necesito tu ayuda…

Víctor sale de la habitación volviéndolo a dejar sólo. Yuuri regresa su atención a su pequeña hija. Talvez Víctor tenía razón

Las horas pasaron y Víctor seguía sin regresar a la habitación, Yuuri aburrido decide encender el televisor encontrando de primera instancia el noticiero local hablando justamente de "Katsuki Yuuri, ¿Regresara?"  
"Los medios mencionan que Víctor Nikiforov fue visto saliendo del hotel, reusándose a contestar algunas preguntas" —Antes de que prosiguiera, Katsuki cambia de canal  
Todos querían saber el regreso de uno de los mejores patinadores de Japón ex medallista de plata, pero era mas el morbo de su situación que lo que la gente deseaba ver de ellos.  
Cansado regresa a la cama donde su pequeña aún dormía. Pichit tenía razón, había hecho un buen trabajo como padre primerizo.

Aun recordaba sus noches enteras sin poder dormir, el gran trabajo que le costo cambiar un pañal en tiempo récord o sus batallas contra los monstruos que según su niña habitaban bajo su cama, el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para enseñarle a ir al baño sola e incluso el terror que sintió la primera vez que se tuvo que separar de ella cuando llego su primer día de clases, a diferencia de muchos niños Anna no derramo lagrima alguna, él si. Tantas cosas y ella nunca le pregunto nada acerca de su progenitor… Aunque por la reacción de Anna, Yuuri no dudaba que tal vez Pichit le había dicho algo erróneo.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su burbuja. Y tras un largo suspiro se aproxima a la puerta con la esperanza que Víctor haya logrado ingeniar un plan para salir de todo ese alboroto.

—D-donde estamos? —Pregunta una voz bastante somnolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama tallando sus ojos.

—Vuelve a dormir un rato mas Anna, Enseguida regreso —Volvieron a tocar pero esta vez mas fuerte —Ya voy! Víctor, recuerda que la niña esta dormida no hagas mucho escandalo! —Con molestia abre la puerta de par en par. Al fijar la vista en la persona que tenia enfrente sintió como un escalofrio bajara por su columna y sus manos se aferraron a la puerta.

Por instinto salto hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta con fuerza pero el hombre del otro lado mete un pie a la habitación evitando que la puerta cerrara.

—POR FAVOR VAYASE!

—Creí que al menos recordaría mi rostro Señor Katsuki. —Poco a poco dejo de ejercer fuerza para cerrar la puerta y la figura de un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro y agradable sonrisa entraba en la habitacion— Sabía que no traería nada bueno dejar que uno de nuestros mejores atletas se haya aliado junto a un extranjero. No solo te hizo abandonar el deporte, dejo en vergüenza a nuestra cultura arrastrándolo a ese "raro" Tabú. Pero a pesar de los años la federación japonesa de patinaje artístico siguió preocupándose por usted y su bienestar.

Señor Nobu —Interrumpe al hombre, toma un tono mas serio demostrando su determinación— le agradezco que haya estado tanto tiempo al pendiente de mi persona. Pero ahora ya no soy parte de la federación

—Yo igual, deje a la FJP hace un par de años, yo vengo por un motivo mas personal.

—¿Ah? No le entiendo señor. pero le agradeceria que se fuera.

—¿papi, Por qué gritas? —Aun somnolienta aun continuaba tallando sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano de su padre. Ambos adultos dirigieron la mirada a la niña y en un acto reflejo Yuuri la toma en brazos tratando de ocultar su rostro del otro hombre quien esbozaba una ligera sonrisa victorioso.— ¿Quien es él?

—Tiene un futuro brillante dentro del deporte. No solo piensa por ti, hazlo por aquel ser que carga tan desesperado durante los reportajes de esta mañana, vea por ella. Yo Venego a invitarlo a ser parte de nuestro equipo de...

—No creo que sea sensato que con mi situación actual me inviten a ser parte de ustedes.

—¿Realmente cree eso Katsuki? Esto te podría traer muchos beneficios, Al igual que su hija. Si ella lo pide podrá ser entrenada bajo nuestro patrocinio. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cinco o seis talvez?. Esta en la edad perfecta para iniciar un entrenamiento.

—No tiene el derecho de hablar de ella. Anna no patinara y no será lastimada por los buitres llamadas prensa! —Anna sin saber lo que ocurría y al escuchar el tono áspero de su padre esconde el rostro en la camisa de su padre mirando de reojo al otro hombre— Espero y me disculpe la federación, no pienso regresar...

—Amas el hielo! —Suspira con pesadez, a su vez que removía el escaso cabello negro— No sé a que le tiene tanto miedo. Me disculpo si le incomoda pero... Desde el día de tu debut sabia que sería un rival bastante fuerte y una gran figura para el deporte sobre hielo. Al patinar creaba una melodía completamente distinta a la que sonaba en el estadio, su actuación siempre era espectacular, caía constante mente pero sabía que con cuestión de practica sería uno de los mas grandes. Pero tras su depresión creímos que el hecho de ver a Japón en lo mas alto era solo un sueño que Rusia nos volvería arrebatar. —De entre sus bolsillos saca una pequeña tarjeta blanca con un numero escrito— Nosotros podemos detener todo este problema, estoy al tanto de su situación y el presidente de la FJP* estaremos agradecidos si decide formar parte del equipo como nuevo entrenador de las promesas del deporte del país del sol naciente...

—Y-yo...

—Yuuri! —grito Víctor mientras corría hasta ponerse frente al él ocultándolo detrás de su cuerpo— Di la orden de no dejar que nadie se acercara a esta habitación. ¿Quién es usted?

—Me retito señor Katsuki. Espero y reconsidere nuestra oferta. —Dicho hombre haciendo una leve reverencia se aleja por el pasillo hasta que sus pasos dejaron de hacer eco por este.

—Te hizo algo malo? ¿Era parte de la prensa?, ¿Te forzó a hablar? ¿Estas bien?

—El señor hizo enojar a papá! —se apresura a decir Anna al sentirse protegida con la presencia de Víctor.

—Y-yo... estoy bien, perdón si te preocupe.

—Regresemos al cuarto, Mañana tendremos que salir muy temprano —Toma a Anna en brazos Víctor entraba a la habitación despertando a la pequeña pero ella volvía a retomar el sueño.

—Anna duerme! —se aproxima a su niña y dando leves palmaditas en su espalda trata de volver a dormir— a demás se puede saber ¿A dónde iremos? El hotel esta rodeado y tal vez ya te diste cuenta pero esa no sólo es prensa del mundo del deporte. Será dificil salir sin que vean a Anna!

—Hablé con Chris, el puede recibirnos en Suiza.

—Estas loco!? Sabes que no es buena idea…y

—Tal vez ya lo sepas pero Chris después de su retiro aceptó ser parte del equipo de comité olímpico, él puede ayudar en todo este problema y…

— ¿Y…?

—y podré volver a cortejarte, estaré contigo en cada momento… —toma las manos del japonés entrelazado sus dedos— Ya lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, Yuuri, mi peor error fue el dejarte cuando más lo necesitas te y te aseguro por mi vida que no volverá a suceder.

—C-cual es tu plan para salir de aquí? —lentamente retira sus manos del contacto ajeno y vuelve su vista hacia su niña.

—Saldremos por la mañana. Mary nos esperará por la puerta trasera y nos iremos directo a Suiza

—Yo… —Víctor toma las manos del menor sin borrar su sonrisa de corazón— Bien, mañana saldremos a primera hora. Por ahora solo hay que dormir y esperar a mañana

—Bien… Anna, Yuuri descansen aquí—Susurra Víctor contra el cabello plateado de la niña. — Nos veremos por la mañana

—¿No dormirá con nosotros, señor Víctor?

Las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de carmín en ese momento, Al llegar al hotel solo habían reservado un cuarto nunca se paso por su mente que Víctor dormiría con ellos, o que se quedarían una noche.

—Oh, no pequeña. tu padre y tu dormiran aqui.

—Pero y si otro señor malo quiere venir por mi papi? No estará para defenderlo. —Víctor vuelve a tomar en brazos a la niña alborotando su cabello.

—Confió en que serás muy fuerte y defenderás a tu papi en lo que yo llego por ustedes, entendido?

—pero… —Anna baja la mirada en un pequeño berrinche— Sip, yo cuidare a papá!

—Esa es mi niña —dijo tras acariciar su mejilla sacando una amplia sonrisa de corazón de la peli plata.

—V-victor… yo, yu, em… lo que quería decir es… bueno, sueño, tu... —el japonés cada vez mas rojo comenzaba a balbucear tratando de decir las palabras correctas pero estas simplemente se atoraban en su garganta.

—AH? Yuuri, no te entiendo.

—PASA LA NOCHE CON NOSOTROS! —dijo gritando mientras baja el rostro. Los pequeños ojos turquesa de Anna casi brillaban de la emoción y Víctor seguía sin reaccionar— P-por favor quédate con nosotros…

—Si! —Grito la pequeña abrazándose del cuello del ruso sacándolo por fin de sus pensamientos.  
Yuuri mantenía la mirada abajo a su vez que Víctor se acercaba hacia él, e inclinándose un poco besa la frente del japonés—Sería un placer, Yuuri...

—Vitya dormirá con nosotros!, Vamos! Vamos! —Anna bajando de los brazos del mayor corre dentro de la habitación metiéndose en las sabanas de la cama matrimonial.— ¿Prometes quedarte con nosotros?

Víctor mira por ultima vez a Yuuri asegurándose que este de verdad estuviera dispuesto a dormir juntos, como solían hacerlo hace años. El rostro de Yuuri se veía bastante sonrojado pero una ligera sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo prometo... —Víctor es el primero en entrar tomando lugar junto a Anna despeinando sus plateados cabellos.— Mañana será un día agitado ,Yuuri acompáñanos.

—Papá ven! Duerme! —Anna sale de la comodidad de las sabanas y corre a tomar la mano de su padre acercándolo a la cama. Antes de siquiera tomar asiento Yuuri no despegaba la mirada de los ojos azules de Víctor sintiendo como un cosquilleo iniciaba desde su abdomen hasta sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había accedido a esto?

—Anda a dormir — arropando a su niña, Yuuri toma lugar al otro extremo de la cama viendo como Anna obedecía y cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir.—No te escucho roncar.

—No tengo sueño —puchereaba Anna— susurraba mientras se acomodaba entre ambos ex patinadores.

—¿Que podría hacerte dormir Anna?

—Que tal U-un cuento? —dijo entrecortado mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos plateados de su niña — ¿El príncipe y el plebeyo?

—Si! La del príncipe de hielo que se enamora del plebeyo en un baile! —exclama la niña provocando que el rostro del japonés se tornara carmín— Y como el príncipe abandona su reino para enseñarle al plebeyo a bailar sobre hielo y lo hace y viven felices por siempre! … —mira de reojo a Víctor— Aunque mi papá siempre llora al final.

—An-anna! —aclara la garganta para iniciar a relatar

—Así que... loras con el final, Yuuri? —ríe entre dientes ganando un leve golpe en el hombro de parte del japonés

—Tu solo calla y escucha —Aclara su voz antes de iniciar y arropa bien la cobija para que Anna no pasara frio—Había una vez un hermoso príncipe que vivía en un país de hielo. Él vivía rodeado de lujos, dinero y fama pero le hacia falta lo mas importante... Amor. Así que durante un banquete real un plebeyo de baja estatura, muy torpe pero de buen corazón se metió a la fiesta sin que os guardias se diesen cuenta. El plebeyo solo anhelaba estar en la pista de baile junto al príncipe alguna vez e igualar su gracia al bailar, y su sueño se hizo realidad. Por obras del destino ambos bailaron hasta el amanecer pero, el plebeyo debía regresar a su reino dejando solo al príncipe quien se enamoró perdidamente de él... —Yuuri mira de reojo al ruso deseando que este entendiera aquel vergonzoso cuento— Un día...

—El príncipe viajo al reino del plebeyo! —Exclamo Anna con alegría.

—Así es. ¡El príncipe sorprendió al plebeyo llegando a la posada de los padres de este dándole un susto de muerte!, Y alzando su mano hacia él dijo "A partir de ahora seré quien te enseñe a danzar y seré tu pareja de baile". Con arduo trabajo el príncipe y el plebeyo se fueron enamorando y durante un vals el príncipe salto a besar al chico demostrando su amor al mundo... Pero los amantes tenían un muy grande obstáculo, un monstro grande y feo entonces el príncipe decidió regresar para cuidar el reino y el plebeyo fue a un lugar nuevo lleno de cariño encontrando un amor mas fuerte que el del mimo príncipe... Un hermoso bebé producto de un gran amor mantuvo feliz al joven plebeyo que ahora se sentía cual escudero tan solo por proteger a su hermosa princesa —Yuuri al terminar su relato abraza con ternura a su niña depositando un beso en su frente—Anda duerme, ese es el final de la historia del príncipe de hielo y el plebeyo.

—Wow... y ese príncipe de hielo, me resulta familiar. —Víctor recostándose junto a ellos miraba fijamente a Yuuri— Pero, ¿no es un final muy triste para una historia de amor?

—También se sabe la historia? —pregunta Anna con total inocencia,

—La he escuchado, pero la que yo conozco... aún puede tener un final feliz.  
Yuuri mira por primera vez directamente a los ojos de Víctor sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía por ello

—Por que? —pregunta Anna— Si el príncipe y el plebeyo se aman...

—Hay cosas que el amor no puede vencer siempre —interviene Yuuri revolviendo el cabello de su niña

— El príncipe tenia que volver a su reino y cumplir con sus deberes.  
El rostro de Anna se ensombreció y sin decir una palabra volvió a ocultar el rostro en la almohada. Víctor al sentir tal cambio en el ambiente decide intervenir y usando su mejor voz de narrador prosigue con la historia.

—El príncipe a pesar de estar lejos del plebeyo su presencia siempre perduro en su memoria, día a día cada que el príncipe cerraba los ojos la sonrisa de su amado estaba frente a él... —Los ojos turquesa de la niña brillaron, centrándose en el relato del peliblanco— un viejo sabiondo y gruñón le dijo una vez "Separarse de aquel amor los haría mas fuertes", pero nunca le menciono que hacerse fuerte le terminaría destruyendo el doble...

—Víctor, Anna ya debe dormir, se hace tarde y mañana.

—Pero papi yo quiero escuchar toda la historia! —puchereaba la peli plata—Solo un poco y ya!

—Prosigo, Yuuri escucha con atención...Puede que el plebeyo y el príncipe hayan tenido varias peleas y el enfado era algo inminente pero... Solo el sentimiento de tristeza del príncipe le hizo recapacitar y tomo el primer barco a la tierra del plebeyo pero al llegar era muy tarde pues este se había marchado lejos sin decir más... Yuuri intentaba no mostrar interés en la historia pero le era inevitable.  
¿¡Que forma tan infantil de hablar nuestros problemas es esta!? —pensó.

—Por años el príncipe busco a su amado pero la respuesta era lo misma, nadie conocía de su paradero, hablo con todos sus conocidos posibles pero nunca apareció. Fue hasta seis años después durante un... even-baile cuando una hermosa niña apareció frente a él y ese sentimiento de calidez que hacia tantos años había olvidado volvió a él... y oh sorpresa se llevo el príncipe cuando el padre de esa hermosa criatura era la misma persona dueña de sus pensamientos... a pesar de que el plebeyo haya encontrado una persona con quien ser feliz y tener una familia el príncipe estaba decidido a nunca volver a dejarlo ir por el simple hecho de que lo amaba y amará el resto de su vida... Fin

—Víctor... Anna se durmió, Le aburrió tanto tu historia que prefirió dormir. —dijo con una ligera risa tras ver el rostro infantil del ruso

—Es mentira, mira! —con su índice señala a la menor— esta sonriendo, significa que amo Mi continuación.

—No es verdad

—lo es! Soy mejor cuenta cuentos que tu!

—VICTOR! —posa su mano sobre la boca del mayor para que este dejara de hablar— No hables tan fuerte o la despertaras.

—Oh, perdón. Tienes razón —Suelta un largo suspiro y se aleja de la cama— Iré a recepción a preguntar si tienen alguna habitación disponible, será mejor que descanses.

—¿Irte? Pero... yo creí que... b-bueno, tu, Anna.

—Sé que Anna se molestará conmigo por no cumplir mi promesa de quedarme, estarás mas cómodo sin mi presencia. —Viktor toma las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo.

—ESPERA! —su mirada hacia el suelo y mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Toma su antebrazo con fuerza— C-cuando accedí a que te quedaras con nosotros yo... lo decía en serio. Víctor, —Con la respiración entrecortada Yuuri rosando su piel llega hasta las manos del mayor entrelazando sus dedos con total seguridad— Quiero que te quedes con nosotros... y nunca nos dejes... No otra vez.

Lentamente el calor abandonaba sus manos y el contacto desaparecía, Yuuri temeroso alza el rostro encontrándose pequeñas lagrimas en forma de perlas resbalando por el rostro del ruso, hipeaba y su nariz enrojecida. —Nunca los abandonaré. Lo prometo

—V-victor!? Es-estas bien? Yo no... —De un momento a otro se vio envuelto entre los brazos del peli plata, este lo sujetaba con tal fuerza que lo dejaba si aliento pero esto n le importo, el también anhelaba ese contacto tan intimo que solían tener antes de todo ese problema, antes de que se vieran envueltos en las criticas de la sociedad, antes de siquiera ganar el GPF.  
—V-Víctor, Hay algo que tengo que decirte... —Inhala profundamente y lentamente con los labios fruncidos lo libera lentamente dándose valor, pasara lo que pasara, una parte de el ya había perdonado a Victo desde hace años, se había guando a su niña y no solo eso le había confesado en repetidas ocasione que aún le seguía amando y ahora debía hacer lo mismo— Víctor Anna es tu Hija...

 _ **Notas finales:**_  
 _ **Este... holi? Sé que me merezco unos buenos zapes con picahielo, se supone que desde agosto o septiembre debí de haber actualizado pero nunca preví que me enviaran a campo clínico tan pronto y bueno fue extraño seguir con mis clases e ir a hospital con otras clases y ahh~ en fin por fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo y posiblemente a mitades de noviembre pueda subir la continuación (ya que me emocione y si que escribí bastante jaja)**_  
 _ **En fin mil disculpas pos la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado~**_  
 _ **(Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y a esas nuevas personitas que poco a poco comienzan a llegar) 3**_

 _ **Pd: Si hay personitas aquí que también leen "Te encontré" del fandom de Oso-san el capitulo final ya esta en proceso ? gracias por su espera~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Promesas 17**

—V-Víctor, Hay algo que tengo que decirte... —Inhala con lentitud y lentamente con los labios fruncidos lo libera todo el aire tratando de darse valor, pasara lo que pasara, una parte de él ya había perdonado a Victo desde hace años, se había guando a su niña y no solo eso le había confesado en repetidas ocasione que aún le seguía amando y ahora debía hacer lo mismo— Víctor Anna es tu Hija...

Víctor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, las palabras del menor hicieron eco en su cabeza ¿Qué acababa de escuchar?. Yuuri baja la cabeza evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual

—Lo sé —suelta por fin a su vez que lleva ambas manos a los hombros del contrario.— Desde el primer instante que la vi sabía que ella era parte de mí, pero Yuuri... ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en decírmelo?

—Qué? —Pudo por fin pronunciar el japonés— B-bueno yo, creí que... tu, después de lo que me dijiste al teléfono yo intuí que Anna y yo seríamos solo un estorbo más en tu carrera.

—un estorbo? —sin previo aviso tira del delgado cuerpo del menor rodeándolo con sus brazos, al principio Yuuri trataba de liberarse de aquel acto, mas lentamente dejo de hacerlo disfrutando de aquel contacto.— Nunca lo serían, yo hubiese dado todo de mi para ser el mejor padre para ella. Solo hay algo que no me explico... ¿cómo es que ella...

—Yo tampoco sabia acerca de mi condición, mis padres intuyeron que no era algo "importante" que debía saber, en ese tiempo tener el don de dar vida era un tema tabú, la sociedad hablaría mil cosas... puedo tolerar que hablen de mi pero nunca podría soportar que también te afectará. Soy un hombre capaz de dar a luz! —Dijo por fin en un grito mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho del ruso. Yuri cerro los ojos aguantando la respiración, Todo estaba dicho ya no había marcha atrás— así que me arme de valor y Fui a buscarte para hablarte acerca de nuestro bebé, tenia miedo de que me rechazaras... y Lo hiciste Nikiforov! —exclama mientras con su puño da leves golpes en el pecho del mayor— Lo que trato de decir es que... no quiero asumas tu... p-paternidad—Con palabras cada vez mas entrecortadas Yuuri intenta mantenerse en pie, a pesar del asfixiante silencio de Víctor.

—Claro que hace falta, es mi hija a fin de cuentas. Yo podría darle todo el dinero del mundo si me lo pide, meterla a buenas escuelas, darle la educación que la misma zarina recibió alguna vez en su vida. Tratar de vivir juntos como una familia para si desarrolló y...

—Es a lo que me refiero. —interrumpe el japonés alzando su voz sobre la del platinado a su vez gruesas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, más el brillo y determinación de su mirada seguía intacta—NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CONMIGO POR QUE ES UN DEBER SOCIAL...Quiero que lo hagas por que se verdad desees estar conmigo!.

—Y-Yuu... acaso me estas tratando de decir que...

—ESTOY HABLANDO NIKIFOROV! No es necesario que sientas ninguna responsabilidad con nosotros.

—... A pesar de los años no sé cómo tratar con el llanto de los demás. —frustrado pasa su diestra por su cabello dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro— ¿debería besarte o algo así?

—¡No!, Sólo no digas nada y quédate a mi lado!

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía alivio y una opresión en el pecho. Por tantos años Yuuri le había ocultado por años... ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué tipo de vida habían tenido Anna y Yuuri cuando Vivian en Tailandia? ¿habían vivo bien? ¿Habrían pasado por alguna carencia?.

—Eres un egoísta Katsuki Yuuri, ¿lo sabías?

—V-victor... estas bien? Oye.

—Todo este tiempo... tuve una familia, pude llenarles de cariño y cosas, comprar infinidad de juguetes para ella, desvelarme cuando se enferme, ir a festivales, acompañarla en su primer día de clases, yo... —Victor tallo con fuerza sus ojos- Yuuri, cuando encontré a Anna en Tailandia algo dentro de mi me decía que mi deber era protegerla y vaya sorpresa fue saber que era tu hija...

—Pero si es idéntica a ti! ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de eso? Y... olvídalo. —Sin decir nada más Yuuri se limito a tomar la mano de Víctor llevándolo al reducido colchón donde su pequeña parecía dormir y con sumo cuidado ambos se metieron a la cama mirando fijamente el lento respirar de su hija— Aún nos quedan un par de horas para dormir antes de salir al aeropuerto. ¿a que hora es el vuelo? —silencio— victor, me estas escuchando...do

Victor continuaba viendo como Anna parecía hundirse un poco mas buscando el calor de ambos.

—¿Victor? —volvió a llamar Yuuri sacándolo por fin de su pequeño trance— estas bien?

Antes de poder contestar aclara un poco la garganta y regresa su mirar a la pequeña peliplata— Si, lo estoy solo que... aún no puedo creer que me haya perdido tantas cosas de su vida. Nunca estuvo en mis planes el tener una familia, ser un padre responsable y cuidar de alguien que no fuera makkachin pero... por ella, y por ti estoy dispuesto a dejar de respirar si así lo requieran. —dijo con determinación mientras toma la diestra de su hija. Yuuri por su parte sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago y sus mejillas no tardaron en tornarse rojas ante tal declaración.

Victor aprovechó ese momento de debilidad y estirando su cuerpo sin tocar a la niña, sujeta con firmeza la mejilla del menor obligándole a mirarlo a la cara, y sin previo aviso toma los labios del contrario en un beso.

Yuuri tras la sorpresa tardo varios segundos en comenzar a responder al mayor moviendo sus labios elevando más la sensación de los labios del otro. Por años había extrañado su tacto, voz y caricias, pensó que nunca volvería a sentir algo así en su vida sin embargo el destino volvía a sonreírle trayendo de regreso a su más grande amor.

Lentamente fue Víctor quien tuvo que cortar aquel beso y un ligero suspiro de disgusto de parte del japonés le hizo sonreír, sin embargo Yuuri al percatarse de eso sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

—S-será mejor que durmamos... en dos horas tenemos que estar ya en el aeropuerto... descansa. —fue lo ultimo que dijo Yuuri antes de esconder el rostro en la almohada y lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche transcurrió y Victor no podía cerrar los ojos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que resonaba en toda la habitación, sus labios aun sentían ese hormigueo y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. observaba como dormía el Japonés y su pequeña hija. Y en silencio se juro protegerlos con su vida.

Apenas y habían reconciliado el sueño cuando su celular comenzó a sonar despertando a todos en la habitación.

—Victor, despierta... —murmura Yuuri mas dormido que despierto— El... avión.

Arrastrando los pies y con el cabello enmarañado Yuuri y Victor hacian lo posible por mantenerse en pie. La idea de volver a huir de la prensa no era algo que alegrara mucho al nipón, sin embargo para poder a la tranquilidad debían hacerlo. Esto era un juego de ajedrez, debían mover bien sus fichas con el menor número de errores posibles, este juego eran ellos vs la sociedad.

Eran las 4:15 am cuando gracias al personal de ese pequeño hotel lograron salir sin que la prensa se diese cuenta. Anna se encontraba en los brazos de Victor, Yuuri por mas que intento cargarla durante el viaje ella se aferraba a la camisa del ruso. Iban en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, solo con sus ropas actuales.

—Tengo sueño... — se quejaba la peliplata mientras tallaba sus ojos

—Deberías dormir un poco más, en lo que llegamos al aeropuerto.

—¿Aeropuerto?, ¿A dónde vamos? —Yuuri mira de reojo al Ruso para que este fuera cuidadoso con sus palabras y no asustar a la niña— también vendrá tía Mary y abuelito?

El japonés nervioso y sin saber como afrontarlo se limita a revolver el cabello platinado de la niña regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Ellos se quedaran aquí... —interviene Victor mientras pasa su mano por el cabello de su adormilada hija— Un amigo de victor nos invito a su casa en Francia ¿no te emociona? Tiene una pista de patinaje cerca ¿te agrada la idea de ir después juntos?

—Prometes que patinaremos juntos, Los tres! —exclama con emoción saltando de los brazos de su progenitor. Yuuri gira hacia victor con cierto rostro de desaprobación

E ignorando completamente el gesto Viktor asiente con la cabeza—Así es, pero debemos llegar primero al aeropuerto.

—¿Y nuestras cosas? —esta vez es Yuuri quien interviene recibiendo una sonrisa de corazón por parte del Ruso.

—Le pedí a Mary que preparara nuestras maletas, la veremos en el aeropuerto de la cuidad mas cercana. —aseguro victor al ver como Yuuri de nuevo se veía ansioso.— aunque no habría problema alguno si de camino a Francia paramos en un centro comercial y compramos nuevas prendas... y algún regalo para makkachin.

—¿Quién es Makkachin?

Ambos adultos miraron a la pequeña peliplata con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y tras un largo suspiro de parte del japonés, se recarga en el asiento del taxi.

—Makkachin es el caniche mas valiente y peludo que he tenido, por él es que tu padre y yo tuvimos nuestra primer pelea. —menciona entre risas, y el japonés golpea levemente su hombro

—Hablas del nuestra primer pelea?

—Así es, Esa pelea. Justo en nuestro viaje a Moscú para una competencia. Makkachin estando en Japón comió accidentalmente unos manjus que tu tía Mary había colocado en un pequeño altar ¿Lo recuerdas Yuuri? —El japonés se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y una ligera risa se escapo entre sus labios. Victor siguió con el relato para Anna.

Durante todo el camino Victor se dedico a contar infinidad de historias junto a Makkachin y Anna escuchaba atentamente cada una de ellas hasta que el sueño logro vencerla.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo nos esconderemos esta vez? —pregunta el menor rompiendo con el incomodo silencio del auto— ¿Una semana?, ¿un mes? Victor no puedo esconderme toda la vida. Anna debe regresar a la escuela en Tailandia y además...

—Yuuri —interrumpe el ruso a su vez que con su mano libre toma la diestra del japonés depositando un pequeño beso en sus nudillos— todo saldrá bien, tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar. Chris nos dejará quedarnos un tiempo en su departamento junto a su?... algo es de él. Trataré de solucionar todo esto, Solo confía en mi.

Tras un largo suspiro Yuuri asiente con la cabeza y en silencio, solo fueron un par de horas conduciendo hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto donde los esperaba Mary, Toshiya y Pichit con tres maletas.

—Tía Mary! Abuelito! —Soltándose del agarre del Ruso Anna corre y es cargada por Toshiya quien no se cansaba de mimarla.

—Minako-sensei, Mary nesan! —Yuuri al llegar a su lado siente como su hermana le da un leve golpe en el brazo.

—Me hubiese gustado el tenerte un poco más con nosotros —menciona Minako mientras suelta al avergonzado japonés.

—Papá! Quiero ir... —Anna llamando su atención tira de su saco. Yuuri en un par de segundos entiende la situación, la única razón por la cual a pesar del tiempo le seguía avergonzando un poco "como llevar a tu hija a un baño de hombre sin que ella vea algo que a su edad no debe".

—Ya conoces la rutina! —Anna lleva sus manos a sus ojos mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de corazón. Mary quien estaba cerca no pudo evitar reír ante tal acción.

—Yuuri, Anna ya tiene edad para entrar sola al baño de damas

—ES MUY PEQUEÑA PARA ENTRAR SOLA —la gente que pasaba miraba hacia el grito proveniente de Yuuri, Viktor y Toshiya estallaron en carcajadas y el nipón no había mas que bajar la cabeza con sus mejillas carmín.

—Bien, yo llevaré a mi sobrina al baño. NO tardamos.  
Al marcharse Minako se acerca a Victor sujetando su hombro con fuerza— Realmente no tenia fe alguna de que tu plan funcionara Nikiforov —intervino con cierto resentimiento

—No es uno de mis mejores planes pero tengo la certeza de que podría funcionar.

—Estas exponiendo a mi nieta y a mi hijo, otra vez. Sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido la familia Katsuki por tu culpa. Lo que paso mi Hiroko... por tu culpa mi hijo se fue!

—Papá! —Yuuri se acerca a su padre tratando de que se calmara un poco— ¡Basta¡ por favor, Victor solo trata de ayudar.

—Señor Katsuki —Con voz suave el ruso se acerca a su ex suegro y tomando la mano de Yuuri alza su mirada mostrando confianza— sé que mi presencia en la vida de su hijo a lastimando bastante a su familia, pero puedo jurar que de ahora en adelante estaré para ellos cuando me necesiten, no volveré a huir de quienes amo, Seré fuerte por ellos y si es necesario... daré mi vida por ellos.

Las mejillas del japonés levemente se teñían de rosas y sentía como sus ojos rogaban por llorar de alegría. Sabia que a pesar de que su cabeza se negara a volver a aceptar a aquel hombre en su vida, su corazón se negaba a ello ya que era dueño de su corazón y pensamientos, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sera.

Toshiya relaja un poco sus hombros mientras suelta un largo suspiro de resignación—Promete que cuidaras de ellos...  
Viktor toma ambas manos de Yuuri sin quitar su mirada del rostro del nipon, su sonrisa en forma de corazón volvió a parecer cosa que sonrojaba aun más al japones. Toshiya libero un ligero suspiro de alivio a su vez que Minako esbozaba una ligera sonrisa— Con mi vida.

—Yuuri! Victor, su vuelo esta por salir! —gritaba Mary mientras cargaba a Anna para llegar mas rápido a su encuentro. Yuuri en un ágil movimiento retira las manos del ruso y recibe en brazos a su pequeña hija quien emocionada relataba como eran los años de chicas y lo bien que olían.

Yuuri siempre odio las despedidas, eran dolorosas, tristes y bastante largas. Sin embargo su despedida fue menos dolorosa de lo que el nipón había pensado, su padre y hermana se encontraban tranquilos y con la promesa de volver a Japón los tres abordan el avión

 **...**

Al comenzar a abordar Anna se veía bastante pensativa frunciendo el ceño, cosa que no agrado a su progenitor quien pensaba un sinfín de métodos para hacerla sonreír otra vez.

—¿Quieres el asiento aún lado de la ventana? —Fue suficiente para ver como los ojos azules de su niña adquirían brillo otra vez.

—¡Sí! —dijo la menor con bastante alegría mientras daba pequeños saltos sin soltar la mano de Yuuri y del otro lado a Victor.

—Bueno, quien quieres que se siente junto a ti, papá o Víctor?

—¿No estaremos os tres juntos? —la sonrisa poco a poco desaparecía de su rostro. Tal vez tan solo tuviera seis años pero deseaba de todo corazón que su padre y Víctor estuviesen junto, como una familia como la que sus compañeros tenían y ella tanto deseaba tener.

—¿Que pasa Anna, te sientes mal? Desde que subimos al avión te ves muy distante. ¿Te asustaste mucho? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que regresemos al hospital? ¿Otra vez no puedes respirar? ¿quieres que llamemos al medico?

—Nopi, no, no, Anna bien... —dice un tanto distante mientras juega con un pequeño peluche que recién le había regalado, Miró de reojo a Victor quien se detenia en el asiento de atras.

—Ya veo... —frustrado Yuuri de su café, mirando de reojo la actitud inusual de su hija— Hay algo que te preocupe?

—Quiero que el Viktor se siente conmigo. —dijo tajante mientras tomaba el asiento junto a la ventana. Ambos adultos compartieron miradas, Yuuri solo asintio con la cabeza y Viktor tomo el asiento junto a la niña.

—B-bueno, creo que yo me sentaré del otro lado...estaré a dos asientos atrás.  
Antes de retirarse El ruso toma su mano dando una leve presión de manera de apoyo. Estando a solas con Anna, esperando a que los demás pasajeros tomaran su lugar decide indagar el por que de su actitud de hace un momento hacia Yuuri.

—Anna, ocurre algo? Te sientes mal por el viaje tan largo que daremos? —Pregunta mientras revuelve su cabello plateado.

—¿Víctor también es mi papá? —dice tajante y sin rodeos mientras se detenia a mirar por la ventana evitando el contacto visual con el Ruso.

Victor en cambio tras su aparente tranquilidad sentia como la sangre abandona su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y un agobiante eco resonaba en sus oídos mientras las palabras de la niña se repetían una y otra vez. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de seis años que en realidad a quien llama padre los había abandonado ademas estaba el hecho Tabú acerca de una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo. no es algo tan fácil de explicar menos si uno de ellos tiene un extraño don o anormalidad y es capaz de dar a Luz.

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? —responde con otra pregunta. Anna lo miro por un instante, su expresión neutral ponía aun más nervioso al niña volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, fueron los segundo más largos de Victor, mas su alma descanso al ver como la peliplata volvía a fijar sus hermosos ojos azules en él y asentía en varias ocasiones.

—Sí... —Los brillantes ojos azules de ambos brillaron y con el cariño de un padre a sus hijos, Victor acaricia la mejilla de la niña.

—En ese caso me esforzare por ser el mejor padre... Anna.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Primero que nada... por favor no me maten! Tarde bastante tiempo (más de lo que creí ) en volver a actualizar, y quien iba a decir que en ese tiempo mi vida daría una vuelta de 360°, Cosas buenas, otras malas y bastantes inesperadas en mi vida. Mi único consejo amen con todo su corazón, no dejen que por pena, ocupaciones, o trabajo dejen de hacer lo que les gusta, abracen a sus padres porque una nunca sabe cuando ellos dejen de estar con nosotros...**_

 ** _NO DEJARE CAER LA HISTORIA (OTRA VEZ) ya que durante mis largas esperas en las clínicas créanme que seguí con esta historia jajajaja_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo cap en un par de días más._**

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AUN SEGUIR AQUI y DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER!**_


End file.
